


Four of a Kind

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood and Torture, Dystopia, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sex, Sexual Content, Slavery, Torture, master and slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the government everything changed. The rich became richer and the poor were left to suffer. Takanori found himself trapped in the rich sector, trying to escape - however, he wasn't quick enough. A game of poker twisted his fate into a life of slavery for the spoilt brat, Reita - death may have been an easier option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the fall of the government everything changed. The rich became richer and the poor were left to suffer. Boundaries separated the two with chain link fences, armed guards and search lights. The rich lived in their own sector and it was a haven for the wealthy. The poor, however, felt like they were castaways. The government couldn't afford to keep them alive, so they had to fend for themselves. This was an unspoken theory that made people want to enter the city regardless of the consequences. Living in the slums of the rich seemed better than starving to death on the outskirts.

If you were caught sneaking through the fence, it was punishable by death. The rich did not need to cross the border other than to give motivational speeches to the less fortunate to try and keep their spirits up. Riots often occurred and gun shots symbolised the deaths of more citizens on the border of the sector. However, as time went on, the population on the outside dwindled. After a few generations, it had shrunk to less than one hundred and the motivational speeches had stopped - they were left there to die, branded with the mark of the outcasts on the back of their neck.

There were a few who managed to sneak through and bring back resources for the abandoned citizens. A group of people had taken it upon themselves to become a Robin Hood-type character for the people and ventured into the Sector on a sporadic basis to bring back anything they could salvage to help them live another day.

One member of the group, Takanori Matsumoto, had ventured out 16 days ago and had not come back at the allotted time. This wasn't too unusual for Takanori, but this had been happening to more people that had been sneaking into the city. Rumour spread that they had been caught and killed; others stated that the rich kept them as pets now, which is why they had been disappearing.

Takanori was the best they had and if he hadn't come back, there was no hope for any of them. All they could do was pray for his safety.

And at that point, Takanori needed as much luck as he could get, as his respite location had been compromised. He had to run. Takanori knew he was being followed and he had to lay low. Takanori ducked into an alleyway and hid in the rubbish cart as he heard footsteps running past. Takanori counted to 100 and peered out from the top. He released a shaky breath and climbed out. He kept to the shadows and tried to remain hidden as he assessed the situation. He could escape if he-

"Well look what we have here."

Takanori didn’t have to time to react as he was grabbed by the scuff of the neck and dragged further into the alleyway.

This was it, he thought. This was how he was going to die.

Takanori waited for the inevitable; however, he was dragged into the building he was hiding behind. Takanori tried to look around to see if he had any idea as to where he was, but there was nothing but white walls. His heart raced as a number of scenarios ran through his mind. What was going to happen to him?

His thoughts were cut short as he was pushed into a dark, dimly lit room.

"Boss, look what we found sneaking around in the rubbish!"

Takanori looked up and saw a large table in the room, with a group of people sitting around it. Takanori coughed as he inhaled a large amount of tobacco smoke. All eyes turned to him and he felt very conscious of himself, not liking the way their greedy eyes were lingering on him.

"Look at that fine piece of ass," a blond spoke up, bringing a white stick to his mouth.

"Leave him alone, Uruha," another blond spoke up. Takanori eyed the white band across his face. He also noticed the playing cards on the table and the ones in their hands. Is this what the rich did in their spare time these days?

"You know how I'm weak when it comes to lost little sheep, Reita," the one referred to as Uruha spoke up again. "That’s how I ended up with my Yuu."

"If he's lost, he might need an owner," another spoke up.

"He looks like he would be a chore to tame."

"But look at those lips!"

"I'll take him!"

"No, me!"

Takanori's eyes widened. This wasn't good. He struggled in what he could only assume was the security guard's grip and attempted to escape. The grip on his hoodie sweatshirt tugged him forward and his head fell in he same direction.

"Oh ho! He's a feisty one!"

"Look at the mark on his neck!" Silence reigned in the room as realisation set in. "He's an outcast…"

Takanori was in trouble. If he weren’t already on death row, he would be now.

"I'll still take him. I've always wanted a slave."

This was bad.

More talk and arguments about who would get to keep him continued until the one with the band across his face slammed his fist down on the table. "Keep your dicks in your pants and finish this game!"

The room fell silent and Takanori stared at the blond. He shuddered at the piercing gaze the other was subjecting him to and he cowered.

"If you want him, you win him," the blond spoke up, throwing in a pile of gambling chips into the middle of the table, "then you can do whatever you desire with him."

Uruha laughed and clapped his hands together after bringing the cigarette to his mouth, lodging it between his lips. "Now it gets interesting!"

Takanori stood and watched the men continued their game, swallowing hard as one seemed to be too cocky, staring at him lustfully. This made him feel very uncomfortable and wonder whether death would have been a better option.

"Full house!" The man who had been stripping him with his eyes lay the cards down on the table, "Now I claim my prize - the money and the beauty."

The man stood up to gather up the chips when Reita lifted his hand. “I wouldn't count on it yet."

He placed his cards in front of the man, whose face dropped when he saw what was presented to him. Reita turned to look at Takanori, a smirk on his face. "Four of a kind."

With the look on the blond man’s face, Takanori was certain about one thing: death would have been the easier option.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to Takanori's new home was quite a long one. After being claimed as Reita's prize, he was cuffed and forced into a dark room until it was time to leave. Reita was the one who pushed him firmly into the room, but not before whispering into his ear: "Your master needs to collect his winnings. Be a good pet for me and I promise you'll live to see the sunrise"

Takanori fell to the floor instantly and he tugged against the cuffs. He winced as the metal bit into his skin. He couldn't let himself be controlled like this... He didn't know how long he had been trapped in the room when the door was harshly tugged open "Follow me." An order was barked at him by the blonde "Try anything stupid and I will kill you."

The look in the blonde's eyes told the smaller man he meant it. And that was how Takanori found himself in the back seat of a very large vehicle. He had glared at the blonde when he had put his seat belt on for him - he couldn't very well do it himself while his hands were tied - and it had been met with a evil smirk. The car door had then slammed shut and soon they had been on the road. 

"So what should I call you?" Reita's voice broke the tense silence between the two. Reita glanced at the smaller man in the rear view mirror. Takanori glared and turned his gaze out the window. "If you don't speak, I'll assume you don't have any more use for your tongue and I'll cut it out the minute we get home." Takanori's eyes widened as he turned back to the mirror. 

"You're one of those rebels, aren't you?" Reita questioned. "Answer me."

"Yes"

"An outcast with a back bone." Reita scoffed. "I wish they'd just gas the lot of you and be done with it. Filthy bastards."

"How _dare_ you speak about my family like that!"

"I guess I'll have to sort out that attitude problem of yours."

Takanori shifted as Reita turned into a driveway, the gates opening automatically. The blonde lived in a high rise apartment complex, but Takanori didn't have time to take in the beautiful architecture as the car door opened and he was roughly dragged out of the vehicle. The grip on his arm didn't lesson as he was brought into the building, the security guards not even batting an eye, "Y-You're hurting me!"

Reita didn't react and continued walking towards to elevators - one of the guards having already called for it to reach their level once he had seen the blonde enter. Takanori cried out once more as he was thrust into the lift. He lost his footing and stumbled, wincing as his shoulder collided with the opposite wall of the elevator. _Ding._ The elevator doors closed. 

Takanori turned and instantly cringed as Reita's hands slammed against the wall, on either side of his head, "Listen here, you little mutt." Reita's face was so close that Takanori could do nothing but cower. "You are mine. You belong to me. You are nothing but a _slave_."

Takanori's eyes clenched shut at the other's words. He was scared. There was no hope for him now. Reita seemed like a sadistic bastard who would torture him to his breaking   
point. 

But Takanori was not at that point yet. He still had some fight left in him. "I'm not a mutt. My name is Takanori and I will never be your slave."

Reita smirked at the others words and Takanori felt he had gained back some self worth. Reita wouldn't break him. He wouldn't destroy his spirit...

_SLAP._

Takanori's head instantly jerked to the side, eyes wide with shock. _Ding._ Takanori didn't need to look to know that Reita had pulled away from him and left the elevator. Takanori's heart was beating so fast he felt it in his ear drums. Reita hadn't just slapped him, he had _smacked _him harshly. It has caused his vision to spin slightly.  
"Stop standing there like a stupid mutt and get in here _now_." Takanori's lip quivered as he breathed out slowly, gathering his senses before lifting his head. He caught his reflection in one of the mirrors in the elevator - his cheek was red and showed signs of it becoming swollen. He turned to the exit and took enough steps to enter the apartment. It seemed this lift led straight to the blonde's living room. __

__"Now, I trust you have learned your place," Reita called from the other end of the room, seeming to make himself a drink. Scotch. Takanori eyed up the liquor cabinet. He had heard of people owning things like that, but had never seen any in person. Same with this apartment. Takanori lived in a shack in his sector - he had never experienced this sort of luxury before. Takanori scavenged for the essential items here, not really having the time to take in the sights._ _

__"I have a feeling that I can't trust you enough yet to undo your cuffs, so you will remain in them tonight." Reita walked behind him and opened one of the cuffs, instantly bringing his hands round in front of him. Before Ruki knew what was happening, he was cuffed again, but this time his hands were in front of him._ _

__"This will make it easier for you if this becomes a long-term solution." Reita lifted the others wrists and frowned as he saw the red marks that had obviously been made by Takanori's effort's to escape. Before Reita had time to comment, his phone started to ring. "What?" Reita answered. "Uruha, what's the update?"_ _

__Takanori frowned as the blonde turned to him with a smirk, "Really? He said yes... Well done... When? ... Good, keep me updated"_ _

__As soon as Reita put down the phone, he grabbed hold of Takanori's arm and dragged him to the window. "What do you see, mutt?"_ _

__Takanori frowned and looked at the view. The glass reached from ceiling to floor, and showed a view of the whole city. "I...don't know? The city?"_ _

__Reita chuckled and roughly turned Takanori's head by holding his chin, pointing it in the desired direction. "Over there."_ _

__Takanori's frown dropped as he realised what he was meant to look at. "My home..."_ _

__"That's right. Today, our government has decided to do away with it once and for all."_ _

__"What?!"_ _

__"It will soon be disposed of and we will have no more worries about mutts like you sneaking in and stealing from us." Reita smirked as he watched the other carefully for his reaction. He wanted to break him, to see him suffer. He was a sadistic bastard, but that was simply who he was. He loved putting people in their place and now he had a new toy to torture. His efforts didn't go unrewarded as he saw the colour drain from the smaller man's face._ _

__"B-But that's my home! My family! You can't do this!"_ _

__Takanori was pushed to the floor harshly and the view outside was blocked by Reita. Takanori stared up at the blonde, not knowing what to do. The man in front of him was unpredictable. This scared him slightly. Just what had he walked into?_ _

__"We can do what we want. You are scum. You are not even worth my time." Takanori winced at the others words. "But you belong to me now, so count yourself lucky."  
Takanori kept his gaze on him as Reita moved, as if to leave the room. "The door is locked tight, the windows are bulletproof and the guards downstairs will shoot you on sight if you are without me."_ _

___So I'm basically trapped here?_ Takanori thought, keeping all the information stored. He would escape. _ _

__"You have to earn privileges." The blonde chuckled. "That includes earning a room."_ _

__Takanori scowled as Reita walked off to what he only assumed was his bedroom and heard the door click and lock. He got to his feet and moved to the window. His home. He would give anything to be back there. Reita would surely torture him to death, but at least he would escape this hell. Takanori scoffed and moved around the spacious living room. He found all the doors locked and nothing that he could use as a weapon. He tried the button for the elevator, but nothing happened; there must be another security measure. He sighed as he finally gave up searching, sitting down on the leather couch in the middle of the room._ _

__"I won't let you win." He muttered to himself as he curled up, making himself comfortable. It was going to be tough, but he had to be strong. "I'll get you for this, you bastard."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this! I'll try to be quicker with the next update! Hope you guys enjoy! (and dont hate Reita too much...!)


	3. Chapter 3

_"So you told him that his home was going to be wiped out? You're so bad!"_

"It gives me an excuse to keep him in line" Reita chuckled as he spoke on the phone to his friend. He was putting his blazer on, the phone resting on his shoulder with his head pressed against it. Reita pulled his sleeves down and fastened the buttons. He had meetings to go to today and couldn't stay in all day. 

_"How is he? Man, I wish I had won him, he seems like a screamer"_

"And you call me bad, Uruha" Reita picked up his keys and put them in his pocket, "What's happened to Yuu anyway?"

_"He's ill so I can't torture him for a while. It wouldn't be right"_

"Aww, are you going soft in your old age?"

_"Shut the fuck up, I'm hard and you know it"_

"Not right now I hope"

 _"Reita"_

"I have to go, I need to check on my little mutt" Reita hung up before Uruha could say anything else. He was running late and he hadn't heard a noise from his new guest. This didn't sit well with him as he expected more noise from the smaller man. 

Reita walked from his bedroom straight to his living room. The sunlight pouring in lighting his way. Reita frowned, the only thing that he couldn't see was his prize, "Takanori?"

Reita glared and he stalked across the room to open one of the large cabinets, growling when it was empty, "Takanori, show yourself **now**!" The longer Reita searched, the more angrier he was becoming. He stalked out of the living room area to search the bathroom and spare bedroom, and still couldn't find him, "Takanori!"

Reita quickly walked back to the living room and suddenly struck at the back of his head. He felt pain and felt to his knees. His vision swam slightly as he saw pieces of broken glass surrounding him. Had the little punk hit him over the head with a vase? 

Takanori knew he didn't have much time. His heart was racing as he stared down at the injured blonde and quickly knelt next to him. The smaller man checked Reita's blazer pockets and trouser pockets, pulling out a set of keys. Takanori stood and ran over the the lift door. Last night, he realised it was key controlled. He knew that there were guards downstairs, but if he could at least get out of this apartment, he could figure out what to do. 

Takanori cursed as he dropped the set of keys as he tried to figure out which one to use, "Shit!" Takanori looked behind him and saw the blonde still on his knees, groaning in pain as he tried to come around from the hit. Takanori found the key which lit up the lift button and pressed it. Takanori gave another glance behind him and found that Reita was no longer there. His heart stopped. Takanori turned back around and pressed the button hurriedly, "Come on, come on"

Takanori turned back around and cried out. Reita was stood directly in front of him and his eyes burned in anger, "You little fuck!"

Takanori was instantly grabbed by the hair as he was dragged from the elevator just as the doors opened, "L-Let go of me!!"

"No, you need to be taught a lesson!" Reita growled out and pressed him against the cool glass of the window, "Take one last look at the outside world, Takanori, because you won't get to see it again"

Takanori's eyes watered as his cheek was pressed into the glass before being dragged away from it, "What are you going to do with me?"

"If you want to act like a vicious dog, I'll treat you like one. Too bad I don't actually have a cage to lock you in, but this will have to do"

Takanori cried out as his arm was twisted in Reita's grasp and the blonde walked towards the spare bedroom. With Takanori's arm still in his grip, he walked towards one of the doors in the bedroom. Takanori's eyes widened as he was all but _thrown_ into what he could only assume was a small closet. He turned around in time to see Reita glaring at him fiercely before he slammed the door shut. 

Takanori then suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. He was trapped, in a closed space and he couldn't handle it. The darkness, the confinement. He needed to get out, "Let me out..." He called out weakly, talking shaky steps to the door, "Let me out" His voice getting louder as he tried the handle, "Let me out!!" He started shouting, banging on the door. Takanori was breathing heavily, trying to remain calm but was failing. Takanori did not do well in closed spaces; he was claustrophobic and had been since birth. In the outer sector, he grew up in small spaces and he was targeting in those space - by bullies, by family, but people who thought they were better than him. He couldn't take this. 

Reita stood outside the door, hand against the now growing lump at the back of his head, "Son of a bitch" He muttered under his breath. He had to admit, he was quite impressed at the little mutt for trying to escape. He had more fight in him than he thought. Reita heard the smaller man banging against the closet door, soon to turn into scratching. Reita frowned and shook his head. He continued to stand there as he waited for Takanori to begin to calm down but he never did. 

Reita waved a hand in front of the door as he gave up, walking away. If Takanori wanted to be treated like, then so be it; he had work to do after all. And a favour to call into Uruha with. 

Reita moved back into the living room still hearing the panicked cries from the spare bedroom. He felt a wave of guilt run through him as he recognized the cries as actual _pained_ cries. Takanori never gave any indication of being anything but strong willed - how can something as small as a closet make him react that way. Reita took a step closer to the bedroom when his phone rang. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Reita picked up his keys and called for the lift. Reita answered his phone and listened to the instructions of his job for today. 

Work didn't take him too long and soon it was the end of the day, Uruha having brought him the information that he needed. Reita needed to know more about Takanori. He seemed to be unable to figure him out. Reita entered his flat to total darkness; and silence. Reita frowned and moved to turn on his lamp and set the file down on the table. The blonde proceeded to pour himself a drink - scotch - and sat down on his couch. 

_FILE  
Name : Takanori Matsumoto_

Reita frowned. Matsumoto? Why did that name sound familiar? Weren't they a well known rebel group? The son of the rebels being the only one left alive. He had heard stories about him and could actually believe, from the way Takanori acted that he was a predecessor of the most advance rebel group to live at this moment in time. 

Reita continued reading, acting impressed with how much information Uruha had managed to get for him. Reita took a large drink and continued reading;

_Expert in technology. Widely known for stealing vast amounts from the inner sector_

Reita snorted and nodded. He had heard about all the raids in the recent years. Were these all Takanori? 

_Reward: 1xxxxxxxxxxx_

Reita spluttered on a drink. There was a reward for Takanori. Well, fuck. He just hit the jackpot. This would mean he could quit his job and just play poker with the boys for the rest of his life. Reita dug his phone out of his pocket as well as his cigarettes. He quickly lit one in his shaking hand and grabbed is phone, dialing an obvious number. 

_"Uruha speaking"_

"Yo"

_"Hey, Reita, what's up"_

"Did you read the information you gave me?" He got straight to the point. There was no other reason not to. 

_"Not really, just skimmed it"_

"Did you know this kid has a reward on his head the size of the capitals income?"

 _"Shit, really? Fuck"_ Silence. He could tell Uruha was processing this information as well, _"What are you going to do?"_

"What do you think I'm going to do? First thing in the morning I'm calling he federals and taking him in"

 _"They'll execute him, Reita"_

"So? That's alot of money, Uruha. Are you telling me you wouldn't turn Yuu in for the amount of cash"

Silence

"Uruha?"

_"Well.."_

"No way, don't tell me you really have gone soft on me" 

_"You don't know him, Reita. He's not like anyone I've ever met"_

"He's a rebel, Uruha!" Reita took a drag of his cigarette. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded like Uruha was....no, it couldn't be, "Are you in love with him?" More silence. 

_"I...I don't know, Rei"_ When Reita didn't answer, Uruha continued _"When we first met, he was awful to control. He would lash out at every chance he got and do you know why? That's all he knew. He had to fight for most of his life out there is in that godforsaken land. He was so thin, so fragile and all he knew was the instinct to survive"_

Reita chuckled and stopped Uruha speaking, "Is that why the little fucker hit me over the head with a vase this morning?"

_"He did that?"_

Reita nodded and took another drag, "Fucking kills, Uru. But I gotta say, I'm impressed. Locked him in the closet afterwards though"

 _"Locked him in the closet?"_ Reita didn't like the tone change in Uruha's voice, _"But you've been at work all day?"_

"So?" More silence, so Reita took another drink, "Uruha?"

 _"I take it you haven't read his whole file"_

Reita frowned and took hold of the file properly in his hands, having had it in his lap for most of the phone call. He skimmed through some of the text and came across a disturbing text. Takanori had been caught before, only once, probably when he had started out with the rebellion. They had him, but didn't kill him straight away. They wanted information from him but he wouldn't give it to them. Reita's face dropped as he realised they had kept him captive for 12 days before he escaped. They had found out the smaller man had a weakness for dark, small spaces. Reita continued to read that they had locked him away on several occasions....

_"Reita?"_

"I have to go" Reita hung the phone up and continued to read, going pale as he read what they had done to him. This is what they would do to him if they ever caught him again. No wonder he had such thick skin. He had been through so much in his younger age; well he wasn't _that_ young, he just looked quite young. 

Reita took one last drink, emptying his glass as he gasped out at the harshness of the alcohol. He took another long drag of his cigarette as he contemplated what to do. It was then he realised that he heard no noise coming from the spare bedroom. He stood up and walked shakily over the the door. He expected - no, he _wanted_ \- to see the door broken down and have Takanori come running at him with whatever he had to hand. 

Reita was disappointed when he saw nothing but darkness when he opened the door. He flipped the switch as he looked around. He was cruel. That's what he was. This was how he had fun, right? He tortured people for is own pleasure. But was this torture just to have fun? Had he gone too far? Reita was no better than the capitalistic bastards who run this city. 

Reita was a cocky bastard, that was for sure. His father was one of the council members and no amount of law could touch him. He spent most of his time when he wasn't at work drinking with Uruha and making stupid bets on poker games. He hated the rebels. He didn't know why anyone would want them alive. Reita agreed they should be wiped out as they were a waste of life - they didn't amount to anything. But Takanori, he was clever, he had evaded capture, he had endured a level of torture that no one could go through and he was still standing. Reita, however, was now feeling guilty over what he had done when he should be ringing to federals right now to get him removed. When did he become this....evil? Even Uruha didn't agree with what he had done; he could tell with the tone of his voice. 

Reita shook his head and assumed that he had been hit on the head too hard this morning. He stalked to the closet door and knocked harshly, "Oi!" He heard a small whimper and took a deep breath, "Are you ready to behave yet?"

Reita didn't hear a noise and unlocked the door sharply, throwing it open with whatever smirk he could muster. This fell when he gazed on the cowering figure in the corner of the closet. The smaller man, who had made himself even smaller by curling up, looking up at his with a tear stricken, weak gaze. Reita felt his heart skip a beat as he stared down at the other.

"I-I hope you learned your lesson" Reita tried to sound as intimidating as possible but knew that he didn't quite get his point across, "Make sure you-"

Reita's attention was taken by the inside of the door. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers down what he could only assume were scratch marks. He stared back down to the smaller man, "W-When you're ready to talk about this, I'll be in the living room"

Reita had to get out of here. He all but ran into the living room taking sharp breaths. What had he become? Reita moved to make himself another drink. He needed a strong one. He needed to figure out what to do. 

Reita had to call the federals in the morning. Takanori needed to be taken from him and everything would be back to normal. It was simple, right? Yes. He could do this. He could do this. Reita heard small footsteps behind him and he glanced in the direction of the noise. Takanori was standing there, looking so weak and fragile. 

He could do this....right?


	4. Chapter 4

Reita stared at the smaller man in the doorway as he took another drink, the alcohol burning his throat. His eyes cast down as he realised that Takanori was still cuffed. Another wave of guilt washed over him as the thought of the smaller man being cuffed in the closet. 

"A-Are you hungry?" Reita didn't trust his voice but he also didn't trust the words that came out. After everything that had happened, that was the first question. Takanori shook his head but his stomach betrayed him. Reita nodded and gestured for Takanori to sit down. Takanori took a step forward and then stopped. Reita tilted his head in question as Takanori's eyes darted around the room. Was he thinking of trying to escape again?

"Am I allowed to use the bathroom?"

Oh. Right. He had been locked in the closet for a full day. Reita nodded and pointed to the bathroom door down the hallway, "Second door on the left. There are some spare toiletries in there as well if you want to freshen up, I'll make you something to eat" 

Takanori looked down at his cuffs and then turned away. Reita cursed himself as he couldn't call out to the smaller man. He really should unlock them, they might be hurting him... But why should he? He didn't trust Takanori not to try to escape; plus if he was calling the federals tomorrow morning he needed to make sure Takanori could be handled. Reita tried not to question why he was being nice to the smaller man when he was just going to turn him in. 

Reita quickly grabbed whatever he could get his hands on from the kitchen, which consisted on a couple of slices of bread, butter and some form of meat. When did he buy all this? Reita also brought out a glass of water for the smaller man. It was like he was on autopilot as he did this, he couldn't understand it. 

When he came back into the living room, he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and soft footsteps coming down the hall. Reita saw a tuft of hair and a downcast glance. Reita pointed to the food and watched Takanori take a seat. Reita followed suit, sitting across from the smaller man. They sat in silence as Takanori picked up the food and slowly started eating; for some reason this made Reita feel better about what he had done. 

Reita took another small sip and their gazes met. Reita quickly glanced down at his glass as Takanori continued to eat. Takanori looked down at the table, frowning as a pile of papers caught his eye. He knew instantly what it was, "Have you been reading up on me?"

Reita froze at the others words as he was just about to take a drink. If he kept this up, he'd need to pour a new one very soon. He shook his head and put the glass down on the table, "I just wanted to know what I was up against. I mean, you did hit me over the head with a glass vase"

"Oh, right. That" Takanori took a nervous bite of his food, avoiding the others gaze, "What else was I supposed to do? I'm your prisoner" 

Reita couldn't argue with that and clasp his hands together nervously as he sat back. They continued to sat in silence until Takanori finished eating, "Do you need anything else?" Takanori shook his head and finished off the rest of the water. Another awkward silence. 

"How long as you going to keep me here?" Takanori's voice was meek and it hit Reita hard. A simple question but it made his stomach turn. He really had made the other a prisoner. But he couldn't show weakness

"Until tomorrow" This caused Takanori to raise his head quickly, shocked at the answer, "I'll be called the federals" 

Reita instantly regretted the words once they left his mouth as he saw a hint of fear in the others eyes. He frowned slightly as he saw his eyes harden straight after, it was like something had changed in the younger one.

"The federals? You're calling in on my reward, huh?" Takanori shook his head as if disappointed, "You're all the same here. Money, money, money. That's all you ever think about." 

"Newsflash, money is what you need to survive, you of all people should know that" Reita bit back, sitting forward in his chair, "You have nothing" 

"Nothing?" Takanori scoffed, "You might have money but what else do you have? Do you even have friends, family?" 

"Of course, I do. Uruha is my best friend"

"The blonde you were playing cards with? What about family?" Reita's silence was enough to give Takanori an answer, "I thought so. You have no pictures in here. This place doesn't look lived in. You have all this room and no warmth"

"Why the fuck would I need warmth?" Reita questioned, "My dad is one of the most powerful council members in the sector. I can do whatever I want"

"And your mother? How disappointed will she be when she knows how you treat your guests?" Takanori held up his cuffed hands before placing them back on his lap, "Her budding young son, who has everything in the world treats people like slaves and do-"

"My mother is dead" 

Takanori stopped speak and stared at the blonde. He gaze softened at the information. Why? Why should he feel sorry for this idiot? Probably because Takanori knows what loss feels like. He has lost nearly everyone he loved. His family, his friends, his lovers. They are either left him or died. 

This still didn't give Reita the excuse to treat people the way he did. Takanori couldn't start to empathize with his captor. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Takanori didn't want to speak. He knew he wanted to offer his condolences for a man he hardly knew and a woman he never met. Takanori took a deep breath and sat back in is seat. 

"What's it like?" Reita broke the silence with a question Takanori didn't understand and he could tell with the look on his face, "The outer sector?"

"It's small" Takanori answered, "It's home. _My_ home" 

Reita noticed that the other had a small smile on his face as he spoke. Takanori gaze was directed at his lap as the blonde listened, "We have a small community. We try to get by one what we have but sometimes-"

"You run out of supplies"

"Pretty much" Takanori chuckled dryly, "Don't get me wrong, you might think of me of some lowly thief but I only take what we need"

"We? The file said that you have no family left?" 

"I don't. Well no blood relatives. We class each other as family and we look out for each other"

Now, what made Reita ask this next question, he would never know, "Do you have someone waiting for you back home?"

Takanori froze up for a second and shook his head, "Not anymore" Takanori looked so vulnerable right now and Reita regretted asking the question. Why was he so interested in who Takanori was involved with?

"What happened?" _What the hell, Why did I ask that?_

"The capital took him. I came to find him and it turned out he was giving information to them. It was basically a trap - one I fell for easily"

Reita could easily put two and two together, "That was when you were captured, right?" Takanori nodded and released a shaky breath. Reita understood. He had faced he ultimate betrayal and survived the torture, "How did you escape?"

"To be honest, I don't know? Determination and sheer willpower" Takanori's mouth twisted into a wicked smirk, "I got my revenge though" 

Reita didn't need the details but from the look on the others face, he knew it would have been well deserved. Reita stood up and walked picked up the empty glasses and plate. He took it all into the kitchen and took a deep breath. He walked back into the living room to see Takanori standing, "Its getting late.." 

Reita agreed with the smaller man's words and watched as he moved to one of long couches. The blonde bit his lip and took a step forward, "No..." Takanori stopped and looked up at the other questioningly, "You can.....You can have the spare room" 

_"You have to earn privileges." The blonde chuckled. "That includes earning a room."_

Reita didn't know why he was going back on his words or how he could even change in such a short amount of time, but when he saw the look on the smaller man's face made it feel _worth it_. "Come on, I'll show you to your room" 

Takanori followed him and stopped in the doorway, eyes larger than normal. Reita looked around and then realised the closet door was still open. He quickly made his way towards it and he ignored the scratch marks. Reita shut the door and then turned back around. He pointed to the bed and walked towards the other, "You should have everything you need in here" Takanori nodded and walked past him. The blonde took one last look at the other and left him to it. 

Reita stood in the hallway and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and moved back to his own room but no matter what he did, he couldn't sleep. There was still a couple more hours until sunrise and he had already been laying there for a good hour and a half. Reita had changed into a tank top and sweatpants once he returned to his room and tried to relax. He couldn't. Reita could only think about the smaller man down the hall. The blonde sighed and sat up, he needed a drink of water. That would calm his nerves. 

A quick tip to the kitchen, quietly as not to wake the other if he was sleeping, he took large gulps of water as he stood in the kitchen. Reita was about to run to tap again to fill the glass when he heard soft footsteps. Reita frowned and silently moved towards the doorway. His eyes widened as he saw the shadow of Takanori making his way through the living room. He frowned and watched as he searched for something. Reita realised he was looking for the keys to the lift once he heard a familiar jingle. 

Takanori quickly made his way to the lift and put the key in. It opened almost instantly, the light from the lift highlighting the room. Reita cursed and took a step forward when he realised that....Takanori wasn't moving. Reita watched carefully from the kitchen, trying his best not to get himself noticed. Why wasn't Takanori leaving? Reita watched carefully as Takanori took a step backwards, waiting for the lift to close. 

Once the room was shrouded in darkness again, Reita continued to watch Takanori place the keys back where he found them and moved back to his room quietly. Reita spent the next quarter of an hour stood in his kitchen contemplating what just happened. Takanori was full of surprises and he couldn't quite figure out how to handle him. Reita had learned alot over the past few days; about himself as well as Takanori, and even his friends. 

Reita left the kitchen and moved to pick up a separate set of keys. He walked up to his spare bedroom and saw a dim light coming from the room under the door; he was sure that wasn't on when he was walking to the kitchen. Reita didn't bother knocking and opened the door slightly. He was greeted to Takanori sat on his bed. Reita ignored the confused look on his face and walked towards him, he also ignored the questioning from Takanori. He knelt in front of the other and kept his eyes on the cuffs. 

Reita had to stop his hands from shaking as he undid the cuffs, the metal dropping straight to floor after falling off Takanori's lap. Reita kept his gaze down, his fingertips tracing the red angry marks from the metal on the smaller mans wrist. Takanori kept his questioning gaze on his 'captor'. He felt goosebumps on his skin where Reita was touching him. Takanori was waiting for Reita to look at him, to give him some sort of explanation, but he never got one. All he received was a mumbled "Good night" as Reita left the bedroom. 

Takanori's eyes were rested on the bedroom door as if waiting for Reita to come back in and give him some sort of explanation; but then he would have to realise that his own heart was racing. Takanori finally placed his head on his pillow and tried to get comfortable. Reita was still contacting the federals tomorrow and he would be going through hell once more. Why didn't he run? He had the perfect opportunity and he wasted it. Takanori knew deep down that Reita wouldn't be handing him in. He couldn't understand how he knew this but he fell into a restless slumber thinking about the blondes touch on his skin; Reita also submitting to sleep thinking how soft Takanori's porcelain skin was. They both had the same thought:

_What's wrong with me?_


	5. Chapter 5

Reita couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, his own hand raised in front of him as he gazed at his wrist. He kept thinking about the marks on the smaller man's wrist caused by the cuffs. Reita turned his head to look out the window to see the sun rising. He decided he might as well get up and ready. Luckily, he didn't have to work today, but that meant he had to spend the day with Takanori. 

Wait? Spend the day? He's calling the federals, right? Reita got himself dressed slowly, as if wanting to put off what he was about to do. Reita walked down the hallway and stopped outside the smaller man's room. He raised his hand to knock and froze. Reita released a shaky breath and moved back to his room. He needed help with this. Reita picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Uruha?"

_"Rei? Do you know what time it is?"_

"Sorry, I just need your help."

Reita heard shuffling in the background and a muffled voice. Uruha then shushed them and there was more rustling. "Uruha?"

_"One sec..."_ More rustling and muffled voices. _"Ok, what's up?"_

"Can you..." Reita took a deep breath. "Can you come over?" 

_"Is this about Takanori?"_ Reita's silence was all he needed. _"What happened?"_

"He tried to escape last night," Reita informed him, and proceeded to tell him the story and how confused he was when Takanori didn't actually get in the elevator. Uruha listened until the story finished. Reita waited for an answer, a solution, for Uruha to tell him he was being stupid and he should be calling the federals right away to get him out of the apartment. 

_"You don't want to turn him in, do you?"_

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Reita ran a hand through his hair. "This started out fun, the boys were laughing and beating them just to wipe the smirks of their face was great! But now, this is someone's life I have here. When did I become this cruel? I hurt him, Uru. I actually hurt him." 

_"How?"_

"I cuffed him and you should see the marks. There are scratches on the cupboard door as well. I freaked him out so much..." 

_"And now you feel guilty?"_ Uruha chuckled, which caused Reita to frown. _"I don't think you've ever admitted that before. I mean, you are a bit of an ass and you have done some pretty shitty things, but never before have you ever felt bad for it."_

Reita had to agree. He'd done some pretty bad things in the past, mostly to impress his father. He wanted to make him proud and get him noticed. Reita had always been ignored by his father, finding his bank account stocked with money each month and no contact. It had been that way since his mother's passing. But this? He was sure this was some sort of slavery. "Can you come over?" he asked again, not knowing what to do. 

_"Yuu's still ill."_ Uruha sighed and Reita heard more rustling. Just what was going on over there? 

"You can bring him, just... please."

_"Alright, I'll be there soon."_

And soon Reita heard the doorbell ring and he let the blonde into the building. Reita was grateful for his friend coming over. He hadn't heard much movement from Takanori in his bedroom apart from when he heard soft footsteps to and from the bathroom. Reita rushed out of his bedroom (this is where he had been cowardly hiding most of the morning) and ran to the lift in the living room and waited.

The metal doors opened to show a happy blonde followed by a quiet brunet. Reita could tell that Yuu wasn't quite right due to the paleness and the layers he wore. Reita raised an eyebrow at Uruha, who avoided his gaze and walked Yuu over the sofa. 

"Sorry, Uruha. I didn't think he was this bad." 

Uruha waved him off. "It's alright, it's just a small cold."

Reita watched as Uruha fussed over him and sat on the chair arm of the sofa as Uruha went to get Yuu a drink. "Sorry about this..." 

Yuu shook his head and smiled softly. "Don't worry, Uruha told me you needed him and he didn't want to leave me on my own. He owes me one, though."

Reita chuckled at the other's words. He couldn't picture Uruha being soft with anyone until today. He could finally see how much of a change was in the blonde now. This proved to Reita that he still hadn't changed and his best friend had. "Are you cold?" he enquired, and Yuu shook his head. 

Uruha came back into the living room and sat down next to the brunet. Reita wanted to make fun of the other, but when he saw the way that Uruha was looking at Yuu, he could see a certain _fondness_. Reita smiled gently. Yuu ended up with Uruha in similar circumstances as him and Takanori and look at them. Yuu was not a slave anymore. Yuu was an equal. 

"Yuu....?" a small voice called from behind him.

Reita turned and saw Takanori standing in the doorway, eyes wide as he looked at the brunet. 

"T-Taka?" Yuu answered, staring back at him with the same expression. Reita and Uruha both looked at each other confused. Did they know each other? Yuu suddenly stood up and made his way over to the smaller man. Takanori shot forward as well, moving forward towards his friend. He hadn't seen him in years. Takanori had to stop himself from crying as Yuu's arms encircled him. 

Reita's mouth hung agape as he watched the scene unfold. He cast a glance at Uruha who had the same expression, not understanding the situation. They both watched as Yuu pulled back to smile down at the smaller man and press a light kiss to his forehead. Reita gripped hold of his trousers at the knees as he watched, while Uruha's jaw clenched. "Yuu?" he spoke through gritted teeth. 

This seemed to snap the couple back to reality and they looked at the two blondes. Yuu took a step backwards and Takanori blushed. Reita carefully watched as Takanori, or rather 'Taka' as Yuu called him, stand in front of him tugging at his jumper. Something inside of him boiled at the way they were stood next to each other, the way Taka kept glancing up at the brunette. Reita could tell that Uruha was as annoyed as he was, but Uruha had a reason, right? Why was he so angry? He had no reason to be. 

"Yuu, come here, sit down. You're still ill," Uruha ordered gently and patted the seat next to him. Taka turned to Yuu and pushed him gently. Yuu looked down at Takanori and smiled, ruffling his hair. Taka chuckled, causing Reita's stomach to flip, and batted him away.

"Stop it!"

Uruha was glaring at Takanori as Yuu sat down next to him. "Care to explain?" 

Yuu smiled and looked back at Uruha. "He's my friend from the Outer Sector." Yuu coughed gently before continuing, "We did runs together until I got caught, by you." 

"The runs we did together were amazing," Takanori spoke, but stopped as Uruha's fierce glare turned to him. Reita frowned and excused himself to the kitchen. Uruha followed.

"You need to call the federals, now," Uruha whispered, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "If you don't, I will."

"Uruha! I can't call the federals because you're jealous!" Reita hissed, grasping hold of Uruha's arm to stop him moving. "Look, they know each other from the Outer Sector, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?!" Uruha threw his arms up in the air. "Did you not see that kiss?" 

Yes, he did, and his stomach still churned when he thought about it. Uruha had it bad and Reita didn't realise he was going the same way - trying to deny the feelings running through him at this very moment. They spent the next five minutes bickering in the kitchen before returning to the living room. They saw Yuu and Taka sat together, smiling and discussing something in hushed tones. 

"We're going to get going" Uruha spoke up and saw Yuu nod over to him and stand. They both stood and Yuu pulled Taka into a hug, "Now." Yuu and Taka froze up and pulled away from each other. Uruha glared over at Reita and Taka moved back to the spare bedroom at Reita's orders. 

"I'll ring you later," Uruha spoke softly. "Sorry I couldn't be more help."

Reita understood why. He felt quite sorry for Yuu having to deal with Uruha like this, and it was all Reita's fault. He watched as the lift doors shut behind the two. Reita took a deep breath and sat down on his sofa. He ran his hands through his hair and sat back. What should he do?

Reita knew that feeling he had when he saw the embrace between Yuu and Taka: jealousy. Reita didn't know why he was jealous yet. He needed Takanori out of his apartment, out of his life. Reita knew how to do that. Just make one phone call. It was that simple.... But if it was that simple...

Why hadn't he made the call?

Reita leaned forward and picked up his mobile from the table. He pressed the 3 digits on his phone and stared at it. He released a shaky breath and couldn't find the will to press the 'call' button. "Why can't I do this?" he mumbled to himself. 

"Please don't," a voice called meekly from the doorway.

Reita raised his gaze and saw the smaller man staring at him. There were a couple of moments of silence before Takanori spoke up again. "I mean, I can't stop you..."

Reita put his phone down on the table and stood up. He made his way over to the other until they were in front of each other. Reita stared down at the smaller man and, once more, silence covered them. 

"Who was Yuu?" Reita asked softly, not trusting to speak any louder. "Who was he to you?"

"A friend," Takanori answered honestly. "From outside."

"Just a friend?"

"Why would that matter?"

"Just answer me."

Takanori nodded. "Just a friend. He's like a brother to me. I thought..." Takanori broke eye contact as his eyes filled with tears threatening to spill. Reita cupped the bottom of Takanori's chin and forced him to look back up to him. "I thought he was dead."

That explained the reaction from both of them. Reita knew that the man in front of him considered everyone in the Outer Sector as family. Yuu being captured by Uruha had caused Takanori to feel like he had lost a family member and finding out that he was doing well was emotional for him. Reita realised that the man in front of him was a human being, just like him. They had emotions, they had anger, they had _feelings_.

Reita knew then he wanted to press his lips against the other's. His heart was racing and he had never felt so confused in his life. He had the other in his grasp. Those wide eyes looked up at him and a small tear trailed down his face. Reita brushed his thumb across the cheek, stopping the tear in its tracks. "I won't call them," he whispered, and his heart thumped as Takanori's mouth curled up into a small smile. 

Reita smiled back and then took a step back from the other as if he had been slapped. What was he doing? Reita shook his head and looked around, trying to distract himself from how his body was reacting, "You just have to stay here for a little while, if that's alright. We can figure out how to get you home."

"Home?"

Reita was sure he saw Takanori's expression drop just a little bit. Reita didn't question it and nodded to the other. 

"But for now, you have to stay here. I'll go out and buy you some clothes tomorrow, if that's alright?"

Takanori nodded and took a step back to head into his room. 

"Where are you going?" Reita called out to him instantly, seeing Takanori stop in his tracks. _That didn't sound clingy at all._

"To... my room. I should stay out of your way." 

Reita shook his head. "No, you don't need to do that!" There it was, that small smile on the other's face. "Do you want to help me make something for dinner? I'm sure you're hungry." 

Takanori nodded and trailed behind the other. Living with the other for the next few days wouldn't be so bad. If it turned into a couple of weeks, that wouldn't be too bad either. What if he stayed? Takanori decided that wouldn't be so bad either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Aoiha there for people :3 but we have progress with our boys! Hope you enjoy this update!


	6. Chapter 6

Takanori spent the next couple of weeks with Reita in his home. He hadn't been outside since being 'won' by the other. Takanori found himself not minding this fact. Reita gave him everything he needed, everything he asked for. As the days went on, the room went from the spare room to being Takanori's. Reita gave him clothes, at first not to his liking, but after a few more visits and searching the internet, Takanori finally had a few decent clothes and Reita had a better idea of his taste.

Takanori was sat on his bed one day with one of Reita's books in his lap when the blonde came in with more shopping. "Reita, what the hell?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly and placed them at the bottom of the bed. "I was coming home from work and came across this new shop. I saw a few things you might like."

"I have enough clothes, Reita!" Takanori playfully scolded the other, but grabbed one of the bags to look through it eagerly. "Besides I don't want you wasting your money."

"Who said it was a waste?" Reita sat beside the other, smiling softly as he watched Takanori pulling out the clothes to inspect them. He always felt warm whenever he saw the other smile earnestly. Why was he doing this? It was simple. He still felt guilty about how he had treated the small rebel at the beginning. He wasn't acting like himself then, he realised that now, but he had a lot of making up to do. Reita also secretly hoped that if he spoiled Takanori enough, he would stay.

This was the black cloud hanging over them every single moment. Takanori going home. Reita knew he couldn't stop the other man because he knew how much 'home' meant to the other. Reita understood it more as, a few nights ago, Takanori had given him an insight into how much he missed it.

_"Did the government give the order yet?" Takanori stood in front of the large window, his gaze directed longingly into the distance, right where his home was._

_Reita walked up the other and frowned. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You told me that government were getting rid of it."_

_Oh. That. Reita bit his lip and turned to the smaller man. He placed a hand on his shoulder and made the rebel look at him. "That was a lie, Taka." He had taken a liking to that nickname, "I...was mad. I was power-hungry and wanted to hurt you."_

_"So it's not true?" Takanori released a shaky breath, almost a sigh of relief. "My family are safe." Safe for now. They could never truly be safe from the Inner Sector, but now that Takanori knew they weren't in imminent danger, he felt much more relaxed_

_"Yes, they are," Reita nodded. "I'm so sorry for scaring you." Reita panicked as he saw the tears flowing down the other's cheeks. He didn't like it. He didn't like seeing him upset. Reita wanted to hold him, wanted to console the smaller man, but he was frozen. Takanori wiped his cheeks hastily, not liking the fact he was showing weakness in front of the other._

_"I-I'm sorry, I'm just... so happy." Takanori chuckled nervously. "I miss them."_

_"I know you do." Reita knew how just how much now. "You'll be home soon, alright?"_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

Since then Reita had this urge to look after the smaller man, to spoil him and make his time here more enjoyable. He still didn't understand why: the rebel was going to end up leaving him anyway and he would be stuck with all these items that reminded him of Takanori. 

But as he saw the smile on his face, he knew he didn't mind. Takanori was inspecting the contents of the bag when he pulled out a small box. Reita's heart thumped in his chest as he realised what he had found.

"What's this?" Takanori enquired as he held it in his hands. He looked back up at the blonde who was sitting there nervously. "Reita?"

"Just a small thing I thought you might like"

Takanori frowned and then opened the box. His eyes widened as the contents. It was a beautiful necklace, quite gothic and very much Takanori's taste. It had a small cross with a thick chain. How did Reita manage to find this? "Is this...silver?"

Reita nodded, not trusting his voice as Takanori stared down at the necklace numbly. 

"How did you manage to find this?" Takanori took it out of the box and inspected it in awe. "I thought silver was no longer available."

"It's not." Reita lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head absentmindedly. "I just found it."

"This must have cost you a fortune." 

"You're worth it."

They both froze. Reita's words lingered in the air and Takanori felt his heart race. He licked his lips nervously and held out the necklace. "Can you..." He inhaled. "Can you put this on me?" 

Reita nodded, glad to have some sort of distraction, but cursed himself as he realised just how close to the other he would be. He stood up and took the necklace, leaning to see the back of Takanori's neck. Reita clasped the necklace and ran his fingers under the chain, touching Takanori's soft skin. He was sure he saw a shudder run through the other as he reached the cross. 

"How does it look?" Takanori asked softly, staring up at the other. He saw the blonde looking down at his necklace, staring at it intently. "Rei?"

This snapped Reita out of his gaze of the other's skin. "What did you call me?" Reita noticed the blush on Takanori's cheeks grow and he diverted his gaze. Reita found himself in a familiar situation - he tilted the smaller man's chin up with his fingertips and forced him to look up. "Taka?"

Taka smiled shyly and bit his lip before answering, "Yes, Rei?"

Reita found himself liking that nickname. A lot. Reita was also grinning from ear to ear as he stared down at the younger man. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard ringing. Reita frowned and realised it was his phone. He cursed inwardly and backed away from the other. "I need to take this."

Takanori nodded as Reita excused himself out of the room. 

Reita threw one last look at the smaller man, who was playing with the necklace gently with his fingers. Reita smiled and then moved to his own room, seeing Uruha's name come up on the screen. He hadn't spoken much to the blonde over the past couple of weeks, not after Uruha's jealous actions at his house recently. Reita rolled his eyes and answered. "What?"

_"Is that any way to answer your phone?"_

"It is when i'm answering you."

_"What crawled up your ass and died?"_

"Uruha, what do you want?" Reita heard muffled voices in the background. It seemed like Yuu was scolding Uruha and Reita smiled. "Uruha?"

_"I'm just calling to see how Takanori is..."_ Silence _"You know... after..."_

"After you threatened to call the federals on him?"

_"Hey! I wasn't thinking straight, I was just..."_

"Jealous. That's what you were."

_"And you weren't? I saw the look on your face too, Reita."_

Reita's lips pursed together. "No seriously, what do you want?"

_"Yuu wants to know if he can come and see Takanori soon. He only saw him briefly..."_

Reita rolled his eyes. "And whose fault is that?"

_"I know. I know. I also need to apologise to him. I realise what an ass I was."_

"Or did Yuu make you see sense?" Silence. "I thought so. He has you wrapped around his finger. Tell Yuu he can come and see Taka tomorrow, I think he's actually getting homesick. It might be good for him to talk to someone other than me."

_"I'm not the only one wrapped around a finger, Reita."_ Uruha was back to his teasing ways.

Reita shook his head and bade his friend goodbye. Reita moved out of his bedroom and then to the kitchen. It was lunch time and he had bought some wine to go with dinner - he had spoiled Takanori with the necklace, what could a little wine hurt? Reita walked past Takanori's bedroom and called out to him: "I'm making a start on dinner, do you want to help?"

It was a redundant question: of course Takanori would want to help. He always did. This was something they enjoyed doing together. Takanori would chop up any vegetables and help with the dishes as well. Reita had grown accustomed to having someone around him all the time. He was dreading Takanori leaving him to return home. He would be worried about him all the time. How would he know if the smaller man was alright? Sure, he could sneak in, but what if he got caught again? And by something _worse_ than him. The thought made his blood run cold. 

Once dinner was ready, they had idle chatter and Reita brought out the wine. Takanori was skeptical as he had never had the chance to sample such luxury, but was convinced by Reita's cute pout. Takanori cursed himself and accepted the glass of dark red wine. He inhaled the scent and found it not as displeasing as he had thought. Takanori continued eating, taking a small sip from the wine every now and then.

Takanori sat with his glass as Reita cleared the table. Reita walked back in and caught the smaller man staring longingly outside. 

"It's been a while, huh?" Reita spoke up, breaking Takanori out of his thoughts.

Takanori looked at him confused and tilted his head in question, to which Reita answered: "Since you've been outside."

Taka's face fell in understanding and smiled sadly. "I'm a wanted criminal, I can't go outside, remember?"

Suddenly, Reita had an idea. He smiled widely and picked up his keys. "Grab your coat."

"What?" Had Reita lost his mind? They were going outside? Didn't he hear what he just said? However, Takanori followed the instruction through curiosity. Reita grabbed the bottle of wine and told Taka to grab his own glass. They waited for the lift and the smaller man was still confused. "Where are we going?"

Reita just smiled and the lift doors opened. The blonde gestured for Takanori to enter first and then joined him, pressing the button... up? Takanori stared at him in bewilderment. _Just when I thought I had him figured out. What's he doing?_. All Reita did was grin down at him until the elevator _dinged_. Takanori watched as Reita left the small box and called for him. 

Takanori took a few steps out of the lift and realised that they were on the roof. The small rebel felt the wind on his face and it felt _wonderful_. Reita smiled over at him and climbed a small ladder to get onto an even higher level. Reita reached out his hand to help Taka, who took it gratefully as they were now on the highest level of the roof. Takanori took a small drink of his wine as he took in the view. "Wow..."

"Gorgeous, isnt it?" Reita spoke up, placing the wine on a ledge in front of them. "I come up here sometimes when I need to escape."

"What do you need to escape from? You have everything."

"Not everything." Reita shook his head and sighed, "I don't have anyone to talk to properly. I don't enjoy my job, I don't like where I live, and I..." He swallowed. "I hate the person I've become."

Takanori stood there, speechless, not knowing what to say. He didn't need to come up with anything, because after a long drink, the blonde continued speaking. "You talk about home so fondly and with an honest smile on your face. It's hard for me."

"Why?"

"Because to me, it's not home. You were right, there is no life there. I live in it, but it's not lived in. It hasn't been for a while, but now..."

"Now?" Takanori's heart was beating out of his chest as the other spoke. He wanted Reita to look at him, but it was like he was more intent in staring up at the stars.

"They're beautiful," Reita whispered and smiled sadly.

This caused Taka a pain in his heart. That smile was something he had never seen before on the other's face. This was pure sadness. Reita was telling the truth about everything he had just admitted. 

"Reita? Look at me" Takanori spoke softly, tugging on the blonde's arm. "What's changed? Why are you like this?"

"It's because of you," Reita answered honestly, knowing he could do nothing but be honest. Not with the way Takanori was staring up at him. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you."

"Reita, it's fine."

"No it isn't. I hurt you." Reita used a free hand to cup the other's cheek. "I scared you. God, I don't know what even possessed me to hit you. I could never lay another finger on you again. It would _kill_ me, Taka."

"Why are you saying these things?" Takanori tilted his head gently to nuzzle Reita's hand. It felt warm, a nice contrast from the cool breeze. Takanori blushed and he didn't know if it was because of the wine or the embarrassment, but at this moment in time, he was _happy_.

"Don't go," Reita spoke softly and Taka's eyes widened. Did he hear right? "Don't go home."

"Do you realise what you are asking of me?" Takanori took a step closer to the other. "You hardly know me. I'm a rebel, I'm scum; remember?"

"I take that back," Reita said almost immediately. "I didn't mean those things"

"Yes, you did," Taka spoke sternly, trying so badly to make Reita out to be the bad guy. To make him seem evil to him to stop these confused feelings inside of him. He wanted Reita to be like those bastards that threatened their homes, their lives - but the longer he had spent with the blonde, the more he realised that wasn't true. Reita had just been misled most of his life and was now finally learning what it was like to be _human_.

"I did at the time, but you showed me differently." Reita placed the glass of wine next to the bottle as he pulled away from Taka's face, only to pull him closer by the waist. "Please, Taka..."

"You promised you'd take me home." 

"Make a new home with me," Reita suggested, clinging onto hope, clinging onto anything that Takanori felt the same confusion he did. "I can help you. I can protect you."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Taka shook his head. "I'm... nothing."

"No!" Reita spoke sternly. "No, **never** say that. You are everything I want to be. You are smart, brilliant, resourceful, beautiful..."

"Rei...ta?" Takanori looked up at the other in shock. His legs felt like jelly and he was processing what the other had said to him. "You think I'm beautiful?" The wind blew between them, a strand of Taka's hair blowing in the wind.

Reita smiled and caught it between his fingers. He softly tucked the hair behind the rebel's ear. 

"Yes," he whispered before leaning in slowly. Takanori's eyes widened, but didn't make any move to back away. Was he shaking because of the cold or because of the anticipation of what was to come? Reita's lips edged closer to his own and he found himself leaning in. As their lips touched, a shiver ran down his spine and his eyes closed instantly. He didn't need a promise to be taken home.

He was already there.


	7. Chapter 7

Takanori was lying on his bed, waiting for the sun to rise. A small glimpse of sunlight poured into his room as he stared at the ceiling. Everything was confusing him at the moment and he didn't know how to react to the events that had unfolded over the past couple of weeks. He gently touched his lips with his fingertips, remembering the kiss that happened just a couple of hours ago. How Reita was practically begging him to stay with him. And those lips. Taka bit his lip at the thought. He couldn't deny the way the blonde had made his heart race with such a simple touch. 

It hadn't been a passionate kiss by all means, but it had swept him off his feet. He remembered the way Reita's lips fit perfectly against his, how he wrapped an arm round his waist to press their bodies together. Even though Takanori was lying down, his legs felt weak. He noticed that his face was beginning to flush. It had been months since anyone had touched him intimately, and even then he had only let it happen because he needed to feel someone else's touch on his body every now and then to remind him that company is not all that bad. 

But this time, this time was different. Takanori couldn't recall his body ever reacting this way to a simple touch. When Reita's fingers had slipped under his shirt to caress his lower back, he had moaned effortlessly at the sensation. Takanori knew this had spurred Reita on to deepen the kiss ever so slightly, their tongues brushing against each other. 

Takanori released a quiet moan as he thought about it. He blushed and felt his body starting to react. _It was just a kiss!_ he thought, scolding himself for still reacting this way. Takanori had to admit that Reita was attractive and was obviously kind and sweet - Takanori knew that he was battling some sort of inner demon as the blonde kept apologising for how he had treated Taka at first. Takanori had to admit that Reita had managed to scare him in the beginning, especially with being trapped in the small closet, but since then the blond had been nothing but hospitable towards him, and now this kiss. 

Takanori found his arms crossed over his stomach as he continued to stare up at the ceiling, his mind wandering to the thought of Reita lying with him, on top of him, with his lips on his neck...

Takanori moaned slightly louder as a hand made its way down to the front of his trousers, feeling an arousal beginning to stir. Takanori breathed out harshly as he put pressure on it. He let his mind wander to thoughts of Reita kissing his neck, his own hand being the blond's as he palmed his arousal. Takanori bit his lip and threw his head back. Takanori felt himself get more worked up he continued to fantasize. If Reita was this good at kissing, how good would he be if he went down on him? The smaller man had to bite his lip to stop a loud moan of pleasure escaping. He was edging himself, wanting nothing more than to feel-

_Knock Knock_

Taka froze and removed his hand quickly from his arousal, whimpering at the loss of contact. He sat up on his elbows and stared at the door. "Y-Yes?"

"I just wanted to see if you were awake," a voice called from the other side.

Takanori sat up properly and was grateful that Reita was actually giving him some privacy and didn't just enter his room.

"I'm awake..." Takanori breathed out as normally as he could, which apparently wasn't good enough because this caused Reita some concern.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine!"

"Are you hungry?"

Taka smiled and blushed. "Yes, I'll be out in a moment." 

"Alright, I'll get started on it" Reita smiled as he stared at the door after receiving Takanori's answer. He still felt worried at the way the smaller man called out to him at first, almost breathless? Was he having a nightmare? Was he feeling panicked again? Reita took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Reita was worried that Takanori regretted what happened between them last night. They hadn't said much to each other afterwards, but Taka had leaned against him on the roof, head on his shoulders and it had felt....nice. They had parted ways to different bedrooms, Reita being too afraid to ask Taka to stay with him last night as he didn't want to scare the smaller one off. He also needed to figure out what he was doing. Why was he acting like a love sick pup?

Reita ran a hand through his hair and moved to the living room area, frowning as he heard the lift moving. That wasn't right. Only he had access to apartment, right? If Uruha was coming over, he would have called. Reita stood watching the metal doors as he heard the lift come to a stop and open to reveal the last person Reita expected to visit him. 

"Father?" Reita whispered, not believing the sight before him. His own father never visited him like this. Something must have happened. Reita's heart raced as he thought of the one reason that he would be blessed with the presence of a man who loathed his existence. Takanori. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you've taken quite a few days off work recently. I was here to make sure everything was alright." The tone his father gave him was an accusing one. Reita realised he had spent quite a bit of time off work to make sure everything was alright with Taka, and he also knew that Taka didn't like being trapped in here on his own. He didn't realise he had done it often enough for the company to contact his father. 

"Everything is fine." Reita watched carefully as his father scrutinised the living room, looking for anything suspicious. Reita stood still as his father wandered to the large window in the room. 

"Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"What do you mean, Sir?" 

"Work have informed me that they have noticed a change in you. They mentioned that you seem rather....chipper at work."

"Chipper?" Reita frowned. What kind of explanation was that? His father had visited him because he was happy? This made no sense. 

"I just wanted to see if there was anything different in your life. Anything that could have made you change quite drastically from being the spoilt brat you used to be, to an actual human being?"

Reita's face fell as his father spoke. Was he really this bad before Takanori had come into his life? Even his own father loathed him for the person he was. 

"N-Nothing has changed." Oh, but it had. Takanori had come into his life and showed him just who he was and it had scared him to the point that it snapped him out of how he had been living his life up until now. 

"So you say, but from talking to you now, I can see that you've changed." His father's gaze was burning into him and he felt like a little child again. He shouldn't let this man into his apartment just to insult him. His father had never been around, always busying himself with Council duties and to put a stop to the residents of the outer section...

Takanori! Reita inhaled slowly trying to calm himself. The wanted rebel was just in the next room, next to his father, who was one of the most respected Councilmen of the sector. His father would call the Federals the minute he saw Takanori. Takanori wasn't exactly unrecognisable if what he had read in his file was true. 

"So you don't mind if I have a look around, do you?"

Before Reita could stop him, his father was moving towards their bedrooms, stopping in front of Takanori's. The door was slightly open. Reita frowned. Had Takanori attempted to join him in the kitchen but heard his father enter? Reita's heart was pounding in his chest as his father pushed the door.

"Father, wait..."

The man held his hand to silence his son and entered the spare bedroom. Reita entered with him. He frowned as he saw no sign of the smaller man and looked around quickly to try and spot where he could have hidden. There were clear signs that someone was living here though, as Taka had a few trinkets on the bedside table. This did not fail to catch his father's eye.

"Is anyone living here?"

"...Just a friend." There was no use lying. There were obvious hints that someone was staying in this room. His palms felt sweaty as his Father walked to the bed and looked around. Reita's eyes fell on the closet and his heart dropped. Had Taka hid himself in the closet? Memories of how Takanori had reacted when he had locked him in there at the beginning resurfaced and he needed to get his father out of here. 

"Look, I don't know what your game is here, but I think you need to leave now." Reita made a point of storming out the room so that his father had no option but to follow. 

"How dare you speak to me like that! Learn some respect!" his father called out after him, following him into the living room. 

"How can I respect someone like you?!" Reita exclaimed, turned round sharply. "You have nothing to do with my life, yet when you receive a call that I'm actually happy, you become suspicious and have to make a trip all the way down here to find out why?!"

"Listen to me, Akira." His father strode over to him with an angry glint in his eyes that made Reita cower. He had even used his real name. He knew that he had pissed the other off greatly. "It is my job to make sure you are safe here, but it is also my job to make sure you are not fucking up your life. All I've heard about in the past is that you are a little shit who wouldn't know hard work if it hit you in the face. Now I get told you are a changed man. I find that hard to believe."

"Get out," Reita spat back, wanting his father gone so that he could check on Taka. It was true. He was a changed man and it was all down to the smaller man cowering in the closet right now. 

"Oh, I'm leaving for now, but I will be back."

Reita did not doubt the other's words and watched as his father called for the lift.

"There is something not right here, and believe me when I say that I will find out what it is. Be careful, Akira. I will be watching you."

Reita held his breath until the lift came and his father disappeared into it. He instantly ran to the spare bedroom and looked around. Still no sign of Takanori. "Taka?" Reita heard a whimper come from the closet, confirming his suspicions. He quickly opened the door to see a frozen Taka staring back at him. Reita instantly walked in and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, feeling him shaking. He whispered soothing things to calm the other down and when he felt Taka move, he helped bring him back into the bedroom properly. 

"I heard him.." Taka spoke up once they were both sat on the bed. "It was your father, wasn't it?"

Reita nodded and ran a hand through his hair. Fuck. His father was relentless. He would do anything to catch him out and now he had given him a reason to be monitored. 

"You hid in the closet?" Reita questioned, turning to the smaller man. Takanori kept his gaze down and his hands on his lap. 

"It was the first thing I could think of." 

Reita lifted his hand and tucked a stray hair behind the other's ear, before bringing him in his embrace. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." Reita spoke earnestly, his hand running through the smaller man's hair. He felt Taka take hold of his shirt and hold on to it tightly. "Taka? Are you alright?"

Taka nodded but moved closer into the blond's embrace. Reita's heart pounded in his chest and he held on to the other tightly. He felt protective of him and didn't want anything to happen to him. Reita continued to hold the other, feeling him calm down slightly. Reita pulled away gently to look at the smaller man's face. Taka looked up at him with an expression that made him blush. Reita brushed his fingertips against Takanori's cheek. 

"Reita?" Taka asked nervously as they stared at each other for a moment, neither of them saying anything until Reita broke the silence.

"Can I... kiss you again?" 

Taka's eyes widened slightly before relaxing. "You... really want to?"

Reita chuckled. "Of course!" The smaller man was acting adorable right now. "I... enjoyed our kiss last night."

"Me too..." Those words made Reita's heart swell. He was entranced with the smaller man in front of him. He wanted to keep him safe and protected... and loved. Reita leaned forward slightly, giving Takanori a chance to move away. When he knew that Taka wasn't going to move, he smiled, in turn causing Taka to smile nervously, and leaned in. 

Their lips touched and it was like fireworks between them. Taka breathed in sharply and moved closer to the blonde without letting their lips part. Taka held on to Reita's shirt tightly, his heart pounding and his previous arousal begin to flow through his body. He didn't want to embarass himself in front of the other by getting turned on by a simple kiss and tried to keep his body away from the blond. 

Reita had other ideas and brought an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Taka squeaked and pulled his lips away from the blond's regrettably. "Rei?"

"Shh..." Reita calmed the other down and turned the smaller man in his grasp to lie down on his bed. Taka blushed and found himself lying on his back with Reita lying next to him, looking down at him. "Is this alright?"

Taka nodded and blushed. He diverted his gaze as he felt his heart race, only for Reita to grasp his chin. He looked back up at the other and Reita leaned in to place his lips over his once more.

"Let me protect you..."

Taka blushed at the other's words, unable to answer to them as Reita's lips were constantly attacking his own. Taka moaned into the kiss and his hand gently trailed up the other's arm, reaching the blond's neck. His fingertips stroked the back of his head gently, feeling Reita shiver under his touch. 

Reita moved from Taka's lips to his neck, the smaller man tilting his head to give him more room. "But... your father..." Yes, what if he came back again? What if he realised he'd forgotten something, or had something else to say?

"No, don't think about that," Reita spoke softly, not wanting to cause Taka any more distress. He wanted to do everything in his power to keep him calm, keep him happy. It scared him how much he wanted to cherish the smaller man in his arms. Reita wanted to keep him safe from everything and make him _his_. "Think of what I'm doing to you. Tell me, what am I doing?"

"Y-You're kissing my neck," Taka breathed out, arching his chest when he felt Reita's hands moving down his torso. "Y-You're touching me..."

"Am I making you feel good?" he murmured into the smaller man's neck, darting a tongue out slowly. Reita bit his lip as he heard the other moan and felt him quiver under his touches. Reita felt himself spurred on by these noises and continued to lower his hand, stopping as he reached the top of Taka's trousers. "Is this ok?" 

Taka nodded, not trusting his voice to speak, gripping hold of the back of Reita's neck as he felt a small bite to his throat. Taka felt himself drown in the pleasure that Reita was giving to him, feeling his trousers being opened and the other's digits snaking inside. He moaned loudly as he felt a cool touch to his arousal. "Kiss me..."

Reita lifted his head instantly and they kissed passionately, their tongues brushing against each other. Taka clung onto Reita for dear life. This was not what he expected. This was something he didn't take into consideration; neither of them did. Taka was distraught in regards to the recent situation and Reita was shaken due to his father's visit. He needed Taka as much as Taka needed him. They drowned in each other's touches, not knowing what was due to come. Something was looming that would test their newly formed bond. They clung to each other as tightly as possible and submitted to their urges, knowing that their lives could be easily endangered. They needed each other in this moment and they began to surrender to each other. Both of them knew at that moment, both of them giving into each other completely, that they were safe as long as they were in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooooooooo whats gonna happen??? We've not seen the last of Reita's dad, lets put it that way! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter - I'm not really happy with it, but I wanted to update this today!


	8. Chapter 8

_Darkness. That was all he could see. How long had he been surrounded by this emptiness? He had lost track of time. Taka needed to escape but he hadn't figured out an escape plan._

_He heard muffled voice and suddenly a bright light filled the room and he was dragged out. Taka's eyes squinted as his vision adjusted. Two large hands gripped his arms tightly and he was thrown into a cold metal chair. Taka could only see a fuzzy outline of a person who was strapping him in_

_"Now Matsumoto, shall we begin?" Taka screamed as he felt a sharp pain run through his body. It spread through him intensely to the point where he almost begged for it to stop. This continued for what felt like hours. He was exhausted; physically and mentally._

_"The longer you resist the worse it becomes...."_

Taka shot forward and cried out loudly. He could only see darkness. Where was he? Had he been captured again? Taka felt the soft fabric under his fingertips and felt the sweat trailing down his face. Taka cried out once more as he felt arms encircle him.

"No! Don't! Please!" Taka tried to move but couldn't. His heartbeat was throbbing in his ears. Taka's eyes welled up and his breathing grew ragged. 

"Hey, shh, Taka. It's me"

That voice. He knew that voice. Reita. The man who he had been living with for the past couple of weeks. Reita who had kept him safe and had protected him. Taka could see the faint outline of Reita in the dark now that his eyes had adjusted to the night time. He watched as Reita leaned over and switched on the bedside lamp. A dim light flooded the room and Reita could finally see the tear stricken face of the smaller man. 

"Whats wrong?" Reita felt a flood of worry run through him. Taka was white as a sheet and he could see fear in is eyes. Reita didn't like this. Why was Taka so scared?

"Nightmare...." Taka spoke softly, wiping his eyes quickly. He turned away from the blonde to catch his breath. It had been a while since he had had a nightmare that he had forgotten about them. Taka knew it was because he had let his guard down since he had come to live here. At first, he was cautious but recent events have caused him to become comfortable. Taka couldn't deny how safe he felt in the blondes arms, even now with the nightmare fresh in his memory. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He heard Reita's voice speak softly to him as he felt the others chin rest on his shoulders. A small kiss was placed on his neck and he instantly calmed. 

"When I was captured......" Taka began, biting his lip harshly before gaining the courage to continue, "You read my file, right? They did more than lock me up. They tortured me. They used an electric torture device to try and extract information from me"

Reita listened intently, the anger at how the small rebel had been treated in the past boiling inside of him. He was sure he could feel Taka shaking as he spoke and all he did was listen. He listened as the man in his arms poured his heart out and revealed to him what was missing in his file. By the end of it, Taka was in tears, almost distraught and Reita had pulled him closer, whispering soothing things into his ear. Whispering promises of protection and safety. Taka knew that Reita may not be able to keep that promise, especially when he went back home, but for some reason, this calmed him down. 

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Reita asked gently, running his fingertips through the smaller mans hair. He felt the other shake his head and pulled away slowly, "Come on, lets go"

Taka watched as Reita got out of his bed and reached out for a shirt. Taka blushed when he realised why Reita had no shirt on. Last night, they were both shaken, shook up about the visit from Reita's father. They hadn't done much other than explore each others bodies with shaky fingertips but it felt wonderful. Taka knew he was falling hard for the blonde and he would eventually leave him. Return home. He missed his family, his friends. They must think he had been captured and possibly killed. They have probably mourned him. 

Taka was brought out of his thoughts as a hand was reached out for him. He stared up to see Reita smiling down at him and he took the warm hand which helped him out of bed. They both moved to the main seating area and Taka walked to the window - Taka always loved that Reita had a ceiling to floor window, he didn't know why, it just seemed cool to him. 

Taka picked up a cushion from behind him and placed it on the floor. He sat in front of window and looked at the view. The lights were beautiful to him and he could see the outskirts. Dim light came from his home and it gave him some comfort to know that they were out there. He felt so close, yet so far. 

Once again, Reita brought him out of his thoughts as he handed him a warm drink. Taka frowned as he looked up at the blonde. He had something in his hands. Reita noticed the confusion and showed him the pack of cards in his hands 

"What are you doing with them?" Taka asked as he took a small sip of his drink, enjoying the taste of chocolate hitting his senses.

"I thought we could pass sometime by playing a game" 

Taka smiled at how boyish Reita looked right now. The blonde looked so unsure of himself but he could see the look of relief on his face when he agreed to play. Reita reached out for the table lamp next to them to give them some source of light. 

Taka placed his drink next to him as he was dealt some cards by the blonde who had moved to sit across from him, "What are we playing?"

"Strip poker?" Reita looked hopeful and Taka raised an eyebrow

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly" Reita smirked and Taka chuckled, "Unless you are worried I'm gonna beat you"

"You just want to see me naked"

"I've already seen you naked, remember?"

Taka blushed and looked down at his cards. He had quite a good hand and Reita looked very smug with himself. Taka nodded and they began the game. 

Reita had learned quickly that Taka was quite good at poker. This was something he hadn't expected. Because of this miscalculation, he was now sat in his boxers and Taka was still fully clothed. The look on Taka's face said it all, "Are you sure you want to continue, darling? You look a little bit cold over there?"

Reita glared at the smirking man in front of him as he collected the cards together to shuffle them. Reita watched as Taka took a drink and look out at the window quickly. Reita knew what Taka was looking at. His home. He wanted to go back so badly and he could understand why. Everything he knew was there. But his safety wasn't guaranteed there. Why would he want to go back? Reita didn't want to leave Taka's side. Reita wanted to be with him at all times. He had finally found something to live for, to protect, to....love?

Reita's heart was racing as he realised that he wanted to be with Taka, no matter where he was. 

"Are you sure you want to go for another round?" Taka teased, watching the blond deal out another set of cards. 

"Yes, but..." Reita swallowed nervously and was trying to continue his sentence. Taka looked at his cards and then back up at the other. 

"But?"

"If I win, I don't want you to take off any clothes"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to go with you"

"Excuse me?"

Reita's heart was beating out of his chest, "If I win... I'm coming with you to the outskirts" 

"Reita? You can't be serious!" Taka exclaimed, his eyes wide. He almost dropped the cards from his hand. How could Reita want to go to that place? He belonged here. He grew up here, "Why would you want to give all this up?"

"Because it would be nothing without you to share it with" 

Taka's face flushed as he stared at the blonde. He could find no sign of hesitance, no fear of what he was saying, "So, if you win, you'll take me home and..."

"I'll stay with you" Reita finished the sentence off for him

"And what if I win?" 

"Then I'll still take you home but if you don't want me to come with you, then I'll respect your decision" 

Taka was silent for a couple of seconds, "...What if I want you to come with me regardless of who wins?"

Reita had essentially gained his answer. He didn't need to win anything. Taka wanted him to return home with him. All the worry had washed away from just that one question. Reita smiled, "Well then, lets play and see who wins. You've been winning all of them so this should be easy for you"

And so they played. It was mostly in silence as they both couldn't stop their hearts from racing. This wasn't any ordinary game. This would decide their fate, even though they both knew what this game meant - Reita was coming home with him. Reita _wanted_ to come home with him. 

Taka looked at his cards and smiled, "Full house" He placed them down in front of the other. He had won another one, the most important one. 

Reita's face dropped and he looked at his own cards, then back up at Taka. He moved up on his knees and crawled across the pile of cards. Taka frowned and was slowly pushed onto his back as the half naked Reita climbed on top of him, "W-What are you doing?" Taka was now led on his back fully with Reita between his legs - an almost naked Reita.

Reita smirked as he leaned over the other and turned his cards around so that Taka could see. Takas eyes widened at what he saw. Reita threw them to the side before leaning to press his lips against the rebels. Taka submitted instantly and wrapped his arms around the blondes neck. Reita pulled back and looked Taka deeply into his eyes. Before he leaned down for another breathtaking kiss, his whispered 4 words that made Taka's heart race. 

"Four of a kind"

Taka felt his shirt being removed quickly by the other and he felt the warm carpet on his back. Reita looked down at him and let his fingertips trail from the smaller man's jaw down to his bellybutton. Taka shivered in the small amount of pleasure given to him by such a simple touch. Taka bit his lip as he felt his sweatpants lowered, feeling Reita moved down his body. 

"Taka..." Reita called out to him and he smaller man lifted himself up on his elbows to look down. He could see the others face dangerous close to his growing arousal, "Can I?" 

Taka nodded and whimpered as he felt the other warm tongue trail his underwear, "O-Oh god..."

Reita smirked and thumbed the underwear down slowly, freeing the warm flesh. Reita licked his lips and lowered his head. Taka moaned loudly as Reita's mouth worked him up to full hardness. He gasped for breath as his arms gave way and he was once again led on the floor. Reita lapped at the tip as he could taste the fluid already leaking from the arousal. He felt Taka's hands move to his hair to urge him on. Reita felt warm himself, obviously turned on and wanted to give nothing but pleasure to the smaller man led in front of him. 

"Nngg..." Taka bit his lip as he was overcome with lust running through his body and he didn't question how quickly he became aroused just by the simple touches. Reita knew how to work his body and he was doing a fantastic job of bringing him to orgasm. Taka bucked his hips as he all but fucked the others mouth, "So good. Fuck. _Fuck_ "

Taka was close. He cold feel his cock twitch even in the others mouth. The heat boiling in his body was ready. He was so close, "Rei-Please. Nngggg..." Taka's eyes widened as Reita took him fully in his mouth, the head of his cock touching the back of Reita's throat. Holy shit. Reita was full of surprises and this one was a wonderful surprise. Taka arched his back and moaned loudly as he released into the blondes mouth. 

Once Taka had come down from is high, he realised that Reita was now back on top of him, kissing his neck softly. Taka let his fingertips trail down the blondes arms and across his stomach. Reita shivered and bit down onto the smaller mans neck. Taka bit his lip and snaked his hand into Reita's boxers. Taka shivered as he heard the lustful moan escape the blondes lips, "Does that feel good?"

Reita nodded and pressed open mouthed kisses against the others skin. Taka's hand felt so good against his leaking cock. He craved the rebels touch. A swipe of a thumb agasint his slit had him bucking his hips. Taka knew just where to touch him. He had learned alot from last night when they were exploring each others bodies. Taka had paid attention to what made Reita moan. And because of this, the blonde was coming quickly. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Reita moaned loudly into the others neck, biting down to try and muffle his sounds but it was no use. 

They lay there on the floor for a couple of minutes, waiting to catch their breath. Taka still had his hand on Reita's softened cock. 

"Did you mean what you said?" Taka whispered, as he leaned his head against the blondes, "About coming with me?"

Reita nodded, pressing his lips against the others skin, "I want to go with you. I want to leave with you"

"But why?"

"Because you gave me something to fight for in my life.." Reita lifted his head to look into the others eyes, "Because I...think I love you..." Taka's eyes widened as he looked up at the other.

"Rei?" 

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know" Reita smiled softly as he raised a hand to gently stroke the others cheek, "And I want to make a home with you, one for us both. That's just .... _us_."

They lay in silence for a while before their bodies were wanting them to get up. Taka and Reita both cleaned up in the bathroom and Reita took the smaller man by the hand and led him to his bedroom. The sun was almost rising but that didn't matter, Taka knew he could sleep without being disturbed. They tucked themselves in bed, their limbs tangled together as Reita held onto the smaller man. Silence fell around them and Taka looked up at the sleeping blonde. He tucked a stray stand of hair behind his ear. Taka's heart raced as he smiled at the serene look on the others face. 

"I think I love you too, Rei-chan..."

Taka placed his head against Reita's cheek and slowly drifted off to sleep not noticing the faint smile growing on Reita's face.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Hold still."_

_"P...Please stop..."_

_Another voice from the corner of the room answers. "Give him a higher dose."_

_Dose? Was that why he was feeling groggy? Were they drugging him?_

_"We could always send him back..........solitary confinement......maybe we could..........he needs.............he can't fight..........."_

_No. Not the dark place again._

_"Thank you for joining us, council man."_

_"What do you suggest?"_

_"Put him back in the dark."_

_No. Anything but that..._

_"Yes, Mr Suzuki."_

Taka shot forward, hands grasping his hair. Why won't these nightmares end? Every night he seemed plagued by them. Was it because he felt somewhat safe? Was his mind telling him to still remain cautious?

"Baby?" A voice broke him out of his thoughts, an arm wrapping around his waist and soft lips pressing against his shoulder.

Reita. The one that was making him feel safe. The one he was slowly opening up to. Reita was there for him every time he had a nightmare, without fail. Taka had come to realise that he relied on Reita for emotional support and he didn't see that as a weakness anymore. Over the past couple of months they had gone from strangers, to enemies, to friends and now to lovers. 

"Another nightmare?" Reita's voice broke the smaller man out of his thoughts and he nodded. "Was it the same as last time?" 

Taka nodded once again and swallowed before speaking. "There was one difference..."

"Tell me..."

"Someone new was there." Yes, there was a voice he didn't recognise. "A council man."

Reita frowned. Why would a council man be part of Taka's torture? Reita didn't think that was even part of council men duties. His Father didn't even have a hand in that, right?

Taka shook his head. "I only remember his voice. It was new. He..." Taka took a deep breath. "He ordered me into solitary confinement."

"I'm sorry." Reita's arms encircled the other fully. Taka knew that Reita wasn't apologising because of the dream. He was apologising for the behaviour he displayed when he first "won" Taka. More specifically, locking him in the closet. 

"It's okay, you didn't know." Taka brought his hands to cover Reita's warm ones. They stayed that way for quite some time until Reita pulled them backwards, gently resting the other against his chest. Taka purred as the blond stroked his hair. Taka was lulled to sleep by the other's warmth and steady heartbeat. 

Now the pattern was simple. Every time Taka woke from a nightmare, Reita would let him sleep in. Taka wasn't too keen on this idea as Reita usually stayed with him, meaning that he was either late for work or missed the day completely. Taka chastised Reita each time, but the blond took no notice. It was like he was proud of his actions towards the smaller man. 

"You're so weird," Taka would remark. And the blond would reply with: "No, I'm just smitten." Taka would blush and give a small hit to Reita's arm, sometimes lightly, other times the blonde winced. Taka was still not used to the romantic and corny things that Reita came out with. It seemed second nature to the blond. Taka was constantly told how beautiful he was by Reita. The blond would whisper gentle words into Taka's ear as they touched each other intimately. They hadn't taken the step to penetrative sex yet. In all honesty, Taka was scared to open up to someone else fully. The last time he did that, he was betrayed to the point where he didn't trust anyone for a very long time. 

Reita was slowly being let in and he was breaking down Taka's walls. And Taka found that he didn't mind. At the beginning, Taka hated the blond, was even scared of him, but slowly those frightened feelings turned into something else...

Taka found himself questioning himself less and less. For the first time in his life he felt... comfortable. 

After an actual good night's rest, Taka found himself waking up in bed alone. Reita must have left for work quite early as it was close to 8 o'clock in the morning. Taka quickly took a shower, feeling like he needed it after last night's... activities and moved to the living room whilst towel drying his hair. Taka stopped as he saw a small rose on the table and blushed (Taka hated the affect the blond had on him).

After making himself breakfast, Taka grabbed his mobile (the one Reita had purchased for him recently so he could keep in touch more easily while he was at work) and began to text. 

_Reita, you're a geek...._

_I see you saw the present I left you x_

_How did you manage to find a rose anyway?!_

_The rooftop. The neighbours have a flower garden they tend to :) x_

_....so you stole it?_

_Borrowed may be a better term.....It made you smile though, didn't it? :-)_

_You're an idiot_

_I'm gonna take that as a yes *fist pump* :-) xxx_

Taka was about to reply when Reita sent him another message. _Oh, I'm gonna come home early today! They don't need me for much in the afternoon_

Taka was quick to reply _Really? Yey! Good :-) We can have dinner together!_

Reita didn't message about after that so Taka assumed he had work to get to. Taka decided that he was going to prepare a meal for the blond. He wasn't that good of a cook, but surely he could make something edible for them both. He brought out a few ingredients and started preparing - he wanted to start cooking when he knew Reita was on his way home. He then spent the rest of his time giving Reita's flat a clean. It wasn't untidy, he was just trying to keep busy. Taka was only brought out of his thoughts when he heard his phone signal a new message from Reita. 

_Finished! I'm on my way home, darling :-) xxx_

How could Reita be so corny? Taka blushed and put the phone in his trouser pocket. At least he could start food in time for when Reita was home. Taka had only been cooking for about fifteen minutes when he heard the elevator signal its arrival. Reita was home earlier than expected. Taka pouted as he grabbed his glass of water - the kitchen was too hot when he began to cook - and walked into the living room to greet Reita with a smile, "You got home early, Rei-"

Taka froze, staring ahead. The man stood in Reita's living room was not Reita. One look at the stranger's face and all of Taka's nightmares came back to him. 

_"Give him a higher dose."_

Taka couldn't breathe.

_"Lock him back up."_

His heart was beating out of his chest. 

_"Remove his fingernails. Slowly."_

Taka felt light headed. It was him. 

_"Yes, Mr Suzuki."_

The look of shock on Mr Suzuki's face turned into an evil smirk. "So you're the one that's distracted my son?"

If Taka had any doubt who this man was, it was gone the moment he spoke. Taka would be haunted by that voice as long as he lived. And the realisation hit Mr Suzuki as well. The mouth curled even more and tears pricked at the corner of Taka's eyes. 

"Matsumoto."

Taka dropped the glass in his hand as the other spoke his name. He could feel the water pool around his feet, but as Mr Suzuki took steps towards him, he couldn't move. 

"My, my, I must thank my son for this."

Taka opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He was in shock. Mr Suzuki was still walking towards him with an eerie smirk still plastered on his face. "What's wrong, Matsumoto? You were chatty back then, if I remember correctly."

Taka whimpered and clenched his hands into fists as the other stopped in front of him.

"Still afraid of the dark?"

Taka's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed. This man was nothing. He had no control over him, even if he was Reita's dad. If anything, Reita had shown that he cared more about him than his dad. "Fuck you," Taka growled at the other, staring at him straight in the eyes.

Mr Suzuki frowned. "Watch your language, boy."

"Why?" Taka smirked, "I could say 'fuck your son' but I've already done that." Taka felt a sense of pride as he saw the anger build up in the other's facial expression. "What's wrong, Mr Suzuki? You were so chat-"

_SLAP_

Taka cried out as he was it with such force that it knocked him sideways. He fell to the floor, hitting his head on something on the way down. Was it the small table or the lamp? All Taka knew was that his vision was swimming and his head throbbed. He felt something warm trail down the side of his face. He assumed whatever he had collided with had caused him to bleed. Taka could hear his heart beat in his ears. He didn't have any time to react as his hair was grabbed and he was dragged upwards.

"Now listen here, you little bitch, you stay away from my son."

Taka could hear the anger in the other's voice, but he was just trying to remain conscious. Taka tugged as hard as he could to try to get free, but he was still spinning from his head wound.

"Let's get you locked up again."

"No, please!" Taka cried out, tears streaming down his face. He was scared. He didn't want to go back. He couldn't handle it. Taka had never been more scared in his life. All he could think about was how much he wanted to see Reita again. What would happened when the blond came home and found him gone? He couldn't let himself be taken. Taka tried to fight, but the other was too strong.

"Stop struggling!" 

Taka was thrown to the floor harshly and his palms hit the hardwood floor with such force that he was sure he hit a nerve. Taka tried to scramble away, but he wasn't fast enough. He felt his hair being grabbed again and was bracing himself to be dragged again, but a loud voice caused the grip to loosen. Taka fell to the floor once more, but was given time to catch his breath. 

Taka could hear something happening behind him, but he was trying to get himself back on his feet. 

"What the fuck have you done to him?!"

Reita? Was that him? Did he come to him? Taka whimpered as he released a shaky breath, hearing commotion behind him. He turned to face the noise and saw a head of blond hair tugging at the monster who hurt him. His vision become more focused as he saw Reita punch his Father in the face so hard that the bastard hit the floor.

"Get the fuck out before I kill you!" 

Taka had never heard Reita so angry before. His Father refused and Reita grabbed him and _dragged_ him to the elevator. "I don't want to see you around here ever again!"

"You'll regret this!"

Taka heard a roar of anger as the elevator door finally shut and that man was being transported downstairs. Reita pressed a code into the elevator - Taka assumed that this was to lock the floor so that no one else came up unannounced. The smaller man then felt himself in a warm embrace, instantly recognising it as Reita's.

"Taka, are you alright?" He could hear the concern in the blond's voice. "What did that bastard do to you?" 

Taka felt his hair being moved from his face and he heard the other gasp. Was his head that bad? 

"Fuck, Ru..." 

Taka looked up at the other, feeling a sense of relief as he stared at the blond's face. He gripped Reita's arm and cried. Almost immediately, he felt Reita's arms wrap around him, holding him close. Taka just let the tears flow. Seeing the man who had tortured him for weeks on end appear right in front of him had shaken him up. He had pain in his head, his hands and his heart. 

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here."

"Reita... he..."

"Shh... Don't speak. Just let it out. I'm here."

And he did. He let it all out and Reita felt his heart breaking. How could his Father do this to him? To Taka. He felt disgusted that his Father had a hand in hurting the smaller man. Reita tried not to think about what would have happened if he hadn't have come home early. Reita tried to keep those thoughts at bay. After a short while, Reita needed to clean Taka up. He noted that the blood has stopped and the cut was slowly healing. What had actually happened? 

Reita pulled away slightly, his concern growing as Taka gripped hold of him tighter. "Hey, I just need to clean you up."

"Don't leave me."

Reita could have started crying himself at how weak Taka sounded. "I won't leave you, I just need to get something to clean your face. It'll get infected." Reita quickly gathered some supplies from the bathroom and rushed back to te smaller man. He didn't have time to stop and think, to take everything in. He was angry at his Father, livid even. He was also angry with himself at not being able to prevent this. Reita had grown comfortable, just like Taka. 

Reita faced the other, wanting nothing more than to hold the shaking form in front of him. He had to clean him up. It didn't take him long and he gently placed a plaster across the small cut - luckily it looked worse than it actually was. "How do you feel?" Reita asked, tucking a stray hair behind the other's ear. "Do you need a doctor?"

Taka shook his head, wincing in pain as his head throbbed. "It just aches..."

Reita looked up and frowned as he saw smoke coming from the kitchen. He quickly ran in and turned off the cooker and stopped everything from burning even more. Reita guessed that Taka had planned from them to eat together like he had texted. Once the blond was happy his flat wasn't going to burn down, he went back to the living room. It was then he noticed the broken glass and water on the floor. Reita shook his head and hurried to be with Taka.

Reita spent the rest of the afternoon by the other's side, letting him cry, letting him talk through his anger, through his sadness. Reita felt sick as he heard everything his father had done to Taka. Reita apologised for everything, even though it wasn't his fault. 

"Like father, like son," Reita sighed, holding on to Taka tightly. He hated how he had treated the other at the beginning.

"No, Reita. No!" Taka turned to face the blond, shaking his head. "Please stop blaming yourself."

Reita just held the other, feeling a tear trailing down his cheek. "I will always protect you."

By the time to sun had set, Taka was asleep in Reita's arms. Reita couldn't blame the other for sleeping and he didn't want to disturb him. Reita pressed a kiss to the other's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of coconut. Reita smiled at the thought of Taka using the shampoo that he bought for him. He once commented on how this scent was his favourite and since then, Taka would ask for one certain type of product. Reita found his eyes fluttering and he blinked, suddenly being surrounded by darkness. Taka was gone. Reita didn't like this. Had he dozed off?

"Ru?"

Reita heard a series of banging sounds and he shot up from his seat and ran to the source of the noise. It was coming from Taka's old room. Reita instantly knew where the sound was coming from and he ran into the bedroom, heading for the closet. The banging continued, but Reita could not move any closer to the door. Taka's voice could be heard calling for him, begging him for help. Reita then heard a blood-curdling scream and he found himself falling to his knees.

"You're pathetic." Reita looked up and saw his Father standing in front of him. "First your mother and now Taka. You can't save anyone you love."

Reita shook his head. "Please," he begged, "don't hurt him."

"I'll take him from you, just like I did her. I'll even do it right in front of you."

"NO!"

Reita shot forward, breathing heavily. His jolt woke the smaller man and he found himself staring at a wide-eyed Taka. Reita reached out for the other and brought him into an embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kept repeating himself.

"Reita?" 

The blond pulled away and stared at the other, stroking his cheek gently. "I love you," he said, and Taka froze. He heard it that time. It was said to his face. Reita wasn't on the verge of sleeping. He said it so freely to him. They stared at each other before something made them both lean in, kissing each other with such passion. Taka was shaken and Reita felt like he was close to losing the smaller man. He didn't understand it, he just needed to know Taka was here. 

Taka kissed him back with such force, their tongues and teeth clashing. Reita felt Taka clutch onto his shoulder and move to sit on his lap. Reita growled as his fingertips tangled in the other's hair. He needed to feel Taka, to make sure he was real and he was sure Taka felt the same. Reita also needed to be careful, because Taka was hurting. 

Reita let his hands trail down Taka's neck and traced a line down his back, cupping his ass gently. He was rewarded with a shiver and a whimper that he swallowed with his own mouth. 

"Take me to bed, Reita," Taka whispered against his lips. "Please..."

Reita felt his arousal stir at Taka's words. He should stop. He should be thinking more about Taka's injury, but he knew how badly Taka wanted to _feel_ something. Reita managed to stand, Taka's legs wrapped around his waist as they moved to his bedroom. Soon, the smaller man was laying on his bed naked, himself the same. Reita couldn't stop touching the other. His skin was on display and he was addicted. Taka shivered under each touch. Reita felt himself growing hot, growing needy for the other. Taka was drowning in his senses. Reita knew exactly where to touch him.

Reita watched as his fingertips trailed up Taka's chest, around his neck and lowered back down. Taka had such soft skin. Reita wanted to hear him moan. He saw the other's back curve up to his touch. Reita moaned as he moved his fingers lower, low enough to start preparing Taka for him. He needed to be inside the other. It had been long enough. They both felt the need to become one. They were both clinging on to each other for support, to stop themselves from falling into a pit of despair, to stop the negative thoughts. 

They both wanted to feel safe. 

Taka's moaned grew louder as Reita's digits entered him so deeply, all three of them. He could see beads of precum gathering at the top of Taka erection. Reita licked his lips and soon prepared himself - lubrication and condoms were always by his bed. He didn't want to hurt the other any more than he had been. He wanted Taka to feel pampered, to feel loved. 

And oh, did Taka feel it. Taka moaned as he finally felt Reita inside of him, moving so deliciously. He wanted more. He moved his hips to meet the other's thrusts. Taka begged and cried out the blond's name. His legs wrapped around Reita's waist as his hips moved to meet the other's thrusts. They were both connected so intimately. They never wanted this feeling to end. 

All good things must come to an end, however, and both men were brought to the edge together, moaning in unison. They stayed that way, waiting for their heartbeats to calm down, their breathing to steady. Reita looked down at the other, seeing the hair stick to his forehead. He kissed the other gently. "We leave tomorrow. Me and you. Together."

Taka nodded and smiled up at the other. This was it. He was going home. Taka couldn't feel happier. Reita was there for him. He would keep him safe. Reita pulled out of the smaller man and cleaned them both up and they lay in each other's embrace, falling into a light slumber. Taka didn't experience any nightmares that night, but he did fall into a restless sleep. He sighed as he decided he needed to get a drink of water. 

Taka searched around in the dark, looking for some clothes. He didn't necessarily need them, but he was quite cold now. He found some underwear and some shorts. That would do. He saw a sweater of Reita's and smiled. Reita wouldn't mind, right? He placed on the jumper and inhaled the familiar scent and quietly made his way out of the bedroom. 

Taka walked down the corridor and through the living room, then stopped. He frowned. Something didn't feel right. He saw the elevator controls blinking. Reita had set them, hadn't he? Taka felt his heart race in fear as he took a step closer. 

The elevator controls had been overridden.

Taka opened his mouth the call out to Reita when someone grabbed him from behind, cloth placed over his mouth and nose. He tried to scream, but he couldn't. He tried to fight, but the person had grabbed hold of him tightly. Taka was fighting a losing battle. Taka felt tears prick at his eyes as he slowly began to drift into unconsciousness. Taka was trying so hard to stay awake, but the aroma filled his senses completely. Before he blacked out completely, Taka heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

"You should always be afraid of the dark, Matsumoto."


	10. Chapter 10

Uruha found himself being woke up by a loud buzzing noise. He moved over in his sleep, arm tucking under the sleeping raven. The noise didn't stop. It was constant. The blonde groaned and rolled out of bed. He rubbed at his eyes and he slowly went to his front door, "Hold on, fucking hell..."

Uruha opened the door and he instantly woke up at the sight in front of him. His best friend was leaning against the door frame, a piece of paper scrunched up in his hands. Uruha could tell there was something wrong. Reita looked _horrible_. 

"Come in, don't just stand there for god sake" Uruha tugged him into the property, "What happened?"

Reita walked sluggishly towards the living area, sitting down on the soft cushions of the chair. Uruha sat on the table across from him. He gave it a couple of minutes before he had to speak up, "Reita, what happened?"

"Taka's gone"

Uruha frowned, "What?"

"My Father...." Reita whispered, holding out the piece of paper in his hands, giving it to the other, "He came. I don't know how...but he did"

Uruha took the piece of paper and flattened it out in his hand. There was not much written on it, just the words _I told you you'd regret it_. Uruha looked back up to his friend and saw just how upset this has made him. Uruha felt concerned for Reita. He could tell that the blonde loved the smaller rebel. He could easily tell from the very beginning, even if Reita couldn't. 

Uruha sighed and placed the piece of paper next to him. He didn't know what to do. Reita's father was a very high profile council man. They couldn't fight him and if he did, they might find Yuu; and that was something that he didn't want to think about. Uruha knew that if anything happened to Yuu, he would be in the exact same position as the blonde in front of him. 

"Tell me what happened" Uruha spoke, "How did your Father know that Taka was staying with you?"

And so Reita began speaking, informing Uruha of yesterday's events. Uruha listened without interrupting, trying to come up with some plan, some way of getting the smaller rebel back. 

"I'd set the lock on the elevator but....I forgot, fuck, I forgot that my Father knew how to override it" Reita looked even more distressed. Reita just felt like he had failed to protect Taka, just like he'd promised, "We were supposed to be leaving today..."

Uruha blinked, "Wait what?"

"We were leaving the city, together. I promised him I'd get him home" Reita's head was then lowered into his hands. He didn't even what to think about what Taka must be going through right now, "I promised him..."

"You were going to go to the Outer Sector?" Uruha spoke up, not knowing whether to be angry or shocked; or neither because he should have seen this coming, "Were you even going to tell me?" Reita's silence said it all. Reita had it bad for the smaller rebel. He was willing to give up everything, "You really do love him, don't you"

Reita didn't answer, he just sniffed back and let the tears fall. He sat in silence until he managed to find his voice, shaky and timid, "He's gone, Uruha. He's gone and my Father is torturing him and I can't do a god damn thing to protect him. Taka's gone and its all my fault"

"Taka's gone...?"

A voice came from behind them. Uruha's head shot up and found himself gazing at Yuu's shocked face. Uruha felt this display tug at his heart and he stood up and slowly walked over to the raven haired man, "Yuu, go back to bed"

"No, Uruha. Tell me what's going on. Where's Taka?"

"Yuu, please"

"No! Where is he?" 

Uruha couldn't blame Yuu for being worried over his friend. After finally being reunited with his long lost comrade, Yuu confided in Uruha everything about what happened in the Outer Sector; especially his relationship with Taka. Uruha finally understood that they saw each other as brothers, they all did. Yuu was very fond of Taka, and quite protective even though from the stories, it sounded like Taka could look after himself. 

"The government have him" Reita's voice meekly spoke and Uruha could see the look of dread wash over Yuu's face. This wasn't nice for the blonde to see. He wanted to hold Yuu and take those feelings away but he knew he couldn't. 

"What?!" Yuu stalked over to Reita, standing in front of him. Uruha could see that Yuu had clenched fists, "What do you mean by that?! Did you turn him in, you sick bastard!"

Uruha's face dropped as Yuu swore so freely at his best friend. He had never seen Yuu so angry, not even when he first acquired him. Uruha made his way to sit next to Reita, "It wasn't his fault, he would never do that"

"Then explain why he's been taken. Taka can't go through this again. He's not strong enough....." Yuu's words came out hurriedly, the concern clearly laced in his voice, "He's not even over the first time!"

"I know!" Reita lifted his head to look at Yuu, the redness in his eyes shocking the raven, "You think I don't know this, you think I don't talk to him? You think I don't see the agonising look in his eyes as he talks about his past!?" 

Yuu was silent. He looked into Reita's eyes and could see the distress, the worry, the anxiety. Reita was obviously hurting and clearly upset. Yuu turned to Uruha, "We need to get him back"

"We can't, Yuu. He's with Reita's father"

Yuu frowned, "Wait, Mr Suzuki is your father?" Reita nodded, clasping his hands together as he leaned forward on his knees, "He's a sick bastard and if Taka is with him, hes going to kill him"

Reita frowned and shook his head, "My father is many things but he isn't a murderer"

Yuu raised an eyebrow, "What exactly did Taka tell you?"

And Reita explained everything he knew about Taka's past, what he had figured out through his fears, his nightmares and Yuu listened before sitting down on the table where Uruha was and sighed, "He didn't tell you the full story" 

Reita looked up at the raven and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Sure, Taka was locked up...." Yuu took a deep breath and looked between the pair of eye that were watching him, "And he told you about the....friend...he was saving" Reita knew exactly meant when he said 'friend'. The bastard who turned Taka in. Taka told him exactly how he took revenge and he was so proud of the other for being able to do something like that; face his demons and get revenge. 

"When he was captured, he turned to this friend for help, who just called him 'scum', 'vermin' and 'not worth anything'. He was then blamed for his own parents death. They gave him so much verbal abuse that Taka wished to be hurt physically. He wanted to pain because he knew that would heal. He's not as strong as he lets people think he is"

Reita felt more tears fall and he shook his head. How could anyone treat another human being this way? Just because he was from the outer section. 

"Taka was tortured for days, by both of them. Locked up. Drugged up. He was force fed food that would cause him to become ill. He was throw up daily and not given a moments rest..." Yuu's voice broke and Uruha leaned over and took the ravens hand in his own, "He can't go through that again. He won't survived a second time" 

"What do I do?" Reita spoke, sounding lost. Yuu was right. He needed to do something, but it was just him, "What can _I_ do?"

"He's your father...." Uruha spoke up, "Maybe you can talk to him?"

"The last time we spoke, I punched him" 

"Good, the bastard deserved it" Yuu answered, smirking at the way Reita seemed proud of his actions. He truly believed that Taka had found someone that could actually look after him. If anyone could get him back, it would be Reita. 

Reita shook his head, "But because of that, he was taken. So it's my fault"

"Then get him back" Yuu snapped at him, Uruha's face dropping. When did Yuu become this assertive? He had always been a 'puppy' with him? But maybe that's because they were together and Yuu had been comfortable around him all this time. 

Reita's gaze met the raven's and he knew what he had to do. He had to visit his Father. Reita stood up and wiped his eyes. 

"Reita, what are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done in the first place. I'm going to get him back"

"I'm going too" Yuu stood up and walked towards his room to get ready, only wearing his sleeping attire, "Wait, I'll go ge-"

"Yuu, no!" Uruha stood and moved towards the raven, "You're a wanted criminal yourself, remember. You can't put yourself in that position!"

"But he's my friend!" Yuu fought back, "How would you feel if it was Reita?! Wouldn't you do anything to get him back?"

"Of course I would, but you going there would just put you in a position I'm not willing to have you in!"

"Stop being so selfish! You're always like thi-"

"Because I _fucking love you_ "

Yuu froze and turned to look at the other, "W-What?" Uruha had never admitted that before to him. Yuu's heart raced and all he could do was stare at the blonde in front of him, "What did you say?" Uruha stayed silent and looked at Reita, who was also shocked at the others outburst.

"Reita, he can't go with you"

Reita nodded in understand, if it was reversed he wouldn't let Taka go either, "It's alright, Uruha, I understand" He turned to the still shocked Yuu, "Ill bring him back, I promise" 

With that, he left the apartment, wanting to get there as soon as he can. He got into his car and made the journey to his Father's office. His heart was racing but the closer he got to the building, the more angrier he was getting. His Father had been a black cloud over him his entire life, more so when his Mother sadly passed away. His Father had always been there to judge him, to beat him, to make sure he didn't step out of line - this was one of the main reasons he rebelled. He didn't want to follow in his Fathers footsteps; how could he when he now knew that the man tortured people that were different, that were just fighting to survive.

Reita didn't even park the car properly, just drove up to the main entrance and turned the engine off. The security guards looking at him strangely but Reita knew that they had been ordered to let him pass as they were expecting him. Reita scowled at them and made his way to his Father's office, obviously situated on the top floor. 

Reita clenched his fists as he was face to face with his Father's office door. He didn't bother knocking, he just pushed the door open with all his strength, hearing it bang against the wall. He stalked up to the desk and stopped a little bit in front of it, watching his Father signing a few documents, not even paying him attention. 

"Aren't you going to look at me, you bastard?!" A few more scribbles and Reita was getting angry. He slammed his fists down onto the desk, "Answer me!"

"It took you long enough to figure it out, boy. You really are slow" Reita had never despised anyone in his entire life as much as he did the man in front of him. 

"Give him back to me!" Reita demanded, growing even angrier as he saw the smirk on his Fathers face, "Why did you take him? What did you have to gain with having him?"

"Its the principle of it all, Reita" His Father was being very calm throughout all of this, "He escaped from me once and I can't have that"

"But, Father, please. Don't hurt him. He doesn't deserve any of this" Reita was trying to reason with him. Surely his Father could give him some mercy, give him the man he loved so very much back into his life, "I'm your son, can't you give me at least a little bit of happiness after everything you put me through?"

Reita watched as his Father thought over his words and then smiled, "Yes, you are _my_ son, aren't you?" The blonde frowned, not liking where this was going, "And you are supposed to obey you parents, right?" Reita didn't even dignify that with an answer. 

"I'll let him go" 

Reita released a shaky breath and unclenched his fists. Was his Father finally doing something right for once?

"If you break his heart"

Reita stopped breathing for a second, staring at his Father strangely, "Why would you want me to do that?"

"i still have a sense of pride, my boy. The little punk needs to be taught a lesson"

"No, I cant do that" Reita refused, he wouldn't hurt the other like that, not after everything he had been through, "Father, please, I'll do anything"

"You already know what I want" His Father sat back in his chair with a smug look on his face. Reita wanted nothing more than to punch his face again, but he knew that he would have given a death sentance to the smaller rebel if he did that, "If you don't, then I can't promise he will survive whatever I do to him. I'm surprised he's still able to walk this morning"

"You bastard" Reita growled at him, "Just give him to me! Stop this torture! Give him to me and you'll never hear from both of us again"

"The torture will stop if you agree to my terms; break his heart, destroy him and Ill let him go back to his little family he misses so much" Reita wanted to hit him. He wanted to.. but he had to think this through. If he went through with what his Father was telling him, then he could easily do it and join Taka later on.   
The door to the office opened and a security guard walked in and Reita could hear in the distance a screaming noise. It was Taka. Reita's heart skipped a beat and turned to his Father; who was just sitting there staring at him with a smirk on his face, "Stop this!!"

"You know what to do. End this misery of his, for your Father. Get revenge for me, and break that little bitches heart"

"Fine!" Reita clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip. He was doing this for Taka. This was so Taka could be taken home. He would be with his family and Reita could find a way to sneak out. 

"Bring him in" Mr Suzuki ordered and they were left in the office alone, "You know, I had high hopes for you when you were a child. I didn't think you'd be this much of a disappointment"

Reita just glared at his Father and heard the door open behind him. He looked over and saw Taka being dragged in. He looked like shit. He had been crying, there were bruises on his face and his clothes were torn; was that his jumper? Reita's heart swelled at the thought. Takas hands were cuffed together and the moment their eyes locked, Taka shrugged out of the security guards grip and ran over to the blonde. Taka launched himself into the other's arms and rested his head on Reitas chest, "You came for me.."

Reita wrapped his arms around the smaller man and inhaled his scent. It felt so good to hold him. Reita glanced at his Father who pointed at the security guard. Reita glanced and saw the gun in the guards hands. He had to do this, for Taka. 

Reita pushed the smaller rebel away and turned away from him. 

"Reita?" Taka spoke up, confused at what was happening, "Reita, whats wrong?"

"I didn't come to save you" Reita spoke with no emotion, his heart breaking with every word, "I came to see if they were doing a good enough job keeping you in line"

"And as you can see, my boy. Im doing a good job of keeping our little rebel accommodated" Reita wanted to shout at his Father, tell him to stop, but he knew he couldn't, Taka would be killed. 

"Reita, whats going on? Why are you saying these things?"

Fuck, Reita wanted to cry. He wanted to hold the smaller man and tell him everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't - not with his Father holding a noose around Taka's neck. He had to do this, "Vermin need to be kept locked up" Reita could literally feel Takas heart breaking. He knew what he was doing, he knew he was cutting into old wounds, "Scum like you aren't worth anything"

"W-Why are you saying these things?" Taka was clearly crying and Reita couldn't bring himself to turn around, "You said you loved me."

Reita chuckled emptily, "You think I could actually love a little rodent like you? I was playing you, I won you, remember. I was going to call the federals in the end. The sex was too good to stop though, so I thought I'd just get some pleasure out of it before handing you in"

"No! You're lying! He's making you say all of this, isn't he?" Taka exclaimed and then grabbed Reita's arm, "Look at me for fuck sake!"

Reita turned slowly to gaaze down at the smaller man. Tears streamed down his face as each word that the blonde spoke cut into him deep, "You love me, dont you?"

Reita released a shaky breath and stared into the others eyes. He hated he had to do this but he needed to make sure Taka made it safetly home, "No, I never did. I used you"

Taka took a step back from the blonde and Reita could see the heartbreak written all over the rebel's face. Mr Suzuki signaled for another guard to enter the room and one approached Taka, too distraught to even comprehend what was happening. One swipe to the back of the head with the baton and Taka was down, still conscious but easily manageable, "Take him away"

Reita turned to his Father and frowned, "What are you doing? You said you'd let him go?!" The blonde found himself being held back instantly by a security guard when he advanced on the council man in front of him.

"And I thought I taught you never to trust anyone's words" Mr Suzuki turned to the guard carrying Taka, "Take him back to his cell and dispose of him. Dump the body in the Outer Sector when you're done with him, take your time"

"NO!" Reita screamed out, roaring in anger, "You fucker! I'll kill you for this!"

"You'll learn your place sooner or later, my son" Mr Suzuki chuckled darkly, "No one escapes the capital"

Reita tried to tug at the hold he was in and he was screaming at his Father who took no notice, just went back to signing papers. Reita froze when he heard commotion coming from outside of the office and gun shots. He turned to his Father who had the same shocked expression as he did. Reita took this momentary silence to react; his elbow hitting the face of the guard behind him. He took his chance and ran out of the office, hearing his Father calling out to him. 

Reita made his way out of the office and down the corridor of all the commotion, freezing as he saw a guard on the floor knocked out and another one holding his arm. What was going on? Where was Taka? Reita saw someone running down the long corridor, being able to make out _his_ sweater and he instantly ran after him, "Taka, wait!" 

Reita didn't get far as something struck him at the back of the head and he fell to the floor. Reita looked ahead, seeing the smaller rebel running, heading for what he assumed was the exit. As darkness took over he reached out his hand, obviously failing to take hold of the other, at least he knew that Taka was able to escape, he could only hope that the smaller rebel avoided capture again. A single tear trailed from his eye as he loss consciousness, the heartbroken look of Taka still burned into his mind _I'm sorry_


	11. Chapter 11

Reita’s face scrunched together as he was roused out of his sleep. He felt the warmth of sunlight on his face. Where was he? Last thing he remembered…. _Taka!_ Reita’s eyes snapped open and he shot forward, groaning as a sharp pain ran through the back of his head. Did he get injured? Oh yea, he was hit on the back on the head when he tried to go for Taka. 

Reita looked around and realised he was back in his room. How did he get here? Where was Taka? A rush of dread crept over him. The smaller man escaped, didn’t he? Reita needed to know what had happened while he was knocked out. Most importantly, how the hell did he end up back in his room?

“So you’re awake?” A voice called out from next to him. Reita jumped and turned his head, trying to ignore the lingering headache. Reita’s eyes widened as he was faced with his Father sitting in a chair in his room. His legs and arms crossed as he glared over at the blonde. 

Reita glared over at his Father, “Where is Taka? What have you done with him? If you’ve hurt him anymore I swear to-“

“Calm down, you little brat” His Father cut him off, “The little rat still hasn’t been found”

Reita’s heart raced at the information. At least Taka wasn’t captured, but he was out there, all alone. Reita knew that Taka was probably used to that sort of life but not after living with him for a couple of months. He knew that Taka had let his guard down, let him in and learned to be somewhat vulnerable. The Taka that was out there now, was not the Taka he first met. 

Reita scrunched his eyes tight when he remembered the last thing he had said to the smaller rebel. The look of pain in his eyes, the betrayal. It was too much for him to handle but it was all his fault. He trusted his Father. He knew he shouldn’t have but he only had Taka’s best interest in mind. He wanted Taka to be free. He wanted him to have some sort of a life, yet he ended up being tricked. 

“Why?” He whispered out to his Father. 

“Speak up, boy” Reita could tell from the sound of his Father’s voice that he was dealing with a man who didn’t care for him. Didn’t care for anyone but himself, his reputation and his job. At this moment in time, he didn’t think he could hate his Father anymore than he could. 

“I said, Why? Why did you make me hurt him?” A chuckle came from the corner of the room and Reita finally opened his eyes to glare fiercly at the monster in front of him, “Answer me!”

“You’re my son. I am a council man. We take care of the scum. No matter who they are”

“Even if your own son is in love with one them?!”

“Please, boy. You aren’t in love. You’re in lust” A roll of the eye, “But I can’t say I blame you. He is somewhat of a beauty”

“Do not speak about him like that!” Reita felt disgusted. How could his own blood be this cruel? It was just like……..

“Oh come on, Akira. You know I remember how you were like. You were ruthless, you were dastardly” A glint shone in his Father’s eyes, “You were _cruel_ ”

He was just like his Father. He used people for his own gain and didn’t care who got hurt. Wasn’t that exactly how he treated Taka? Reita’s eyes scrunched together once more as he remembered how he treated the smaller man. Taka would always tell him it was alright, and that he forgave Reita. But Reita never forgave himself. 

“I changed….” He murmured, shaking his head, “He caused the change in me. I didn’t want to hurt him, I never want to hurt him again”

“But you did, didn’t you” He didn’t want to listen to anymore, but his Father continued, “You hurt him when you got him, didn’t you? These feelings weren’t always there, right? How did it feel? I bet it felt good”

“Stop”

“I bet he screamed when you hit him. I bet he cried out. I reckon he was scared of you. What do you think?”

“Stop!!!!”

The room fell to silence. Reita was sat thinking of everything he had done and realised: He had changed. He had changed because of Taka. Everything he was today, was because of Taka and his Father had successfully taken it away from him.

“If you ever loved me, ever” Reita started, his eyes brimming with tears, “You wouldn’t have taken him from me…” His Father just stared at him curiously, “You’re right, I was evil. I was cruel. I didn’t care about anything. But that’s changed now. _He_ changed me. Didn’t you feel this way about Mother. Didn’t you want to protect her with your entire being? Didn’t you want to hold her and keep her safe”

His Father just stared at him, not answering. Reita couldn’t tell what he was thinking from his expression but continued anyway.

“That’s how I felt about him. He brought light into my life. I had no reason to live. _He_ gave me the reason” Tears now flowing freely down his face, “I woke up in the morning and I felt complete. I felt that nothing in the world mattered as long as he smiled. And you took that from me…. You made me make that smile disappear from his face and I hate myself for it. I feel numb, Father. And you did this. For what? To keep your pride?! Well I hope it was worth it! You’ve broken your son.” 

Reita didn’t even realise he was almost shouting at his Father, his face red with tears. He was breathing heavily and his heart hurt. He was physically in pain with the situation. Reita just wanted Taka back in his arms. He wanted to know if he was safe. 

“I….” His Father was stumped. He had never seen his Father speechless before; he always had something to say. 

“You? What?” Reita spoke up, obviously defeated, “Aren’t you going to gloat? Gloat over your son’s pain and suffering. That’s what you do best, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry…”

Reita’s mouth dropped open. Did his Father just _apologise_. The cocky council man that was before him was no more. He just saw a man that looked remorseful. What was going on? “Don’t patronise me”

“I’m not, I…just….didn’t think you were able to feel that way. I didn’t think it was possible. You were such a …”

“A what?”

“Spoilt brat. Always were. Your Mother spoilt you and when she died, you were hard to handle. I never looked after you before, I always had to work and you hated it”

Reita’s eyebrow raised. Why was his Father acting like this? It was almost like he felt ….dare he say it? Guilty. Maybe it was the fact that he brought up his Mother. He knew that his Father and Mother loved each other dearly and that when she sadly passed away, his Father took it hard. Worse than him. That’s when everything changed. 

“I thought if I could teach you weakness was a bad thing, you’d become more like me. And you did….” His Father continued, “And that was such a bad thing to do. You became irresponsible, a bigger brat than before. I made you like this”

Now it was Reita’s turn to be speechless. The person in front of him seemed to be more like a human being. He watched carefully as his Father reached into the pocket of his blazer, pulling out his phone. Reita couldn’t bring himself to speak, sniffling a little as he wiped his eyes. Reita sat up properly on his bed, legs hanging off the side as his Father got up and walked towards him. 

“He was last seen here” Reita frowned as he was handed the phone, looking down to see what was clearly security footage. 

It was Taka. 

Reita brought the phone closer to his face, seeing what appeared to be the inner wall, that led to the outer sector. He could see Taka running, he couldn’t see his expression well enough due to the footage, but he could tell it was him. Taka was climbing the wall but he fell. He clutched his arm. What was happening? 

Reita’s breath hitched as he saw a security guard with a gun running towards him. Did he get shot? Reita didn’t know if he wanted to watch this. Was his Father doing this to torment him? 

The blonde couldn’t take his eyes on the screen but gasped as Taka lashed out, clearly knocking the guard out. Taka looked around quickly, grabbed the gun and placed it in the waist band of his shorts. Reita frowned as he saw Taka clutch his arm as he looked up at the wall. Could he do it with a injury? 

Reita’s hand went up to his mouth in shock as Taka seemed to ignore whatever had happened to him and he started climbing up the wall. He could see the hesitance with each move. Taka was hurt. His Taka was hurt and alone. Reita watched as the smaller man made if finally over the wall and then he disappeared, “He …made it…”

“He did. He’s home now” His Father spoke up and Reita handed the phone back to him. 

“Why did you show me this?”

“You should follow him”

Now he wasn’t expecting that “What?!”

“Take what you can, and leave” 

Reita stared at his Father who was walking away from him, dumbfoundly, “Leave? And go where? The outer sector?”

“Yes. You could be with him there and…I won’t stop you” Reita watched his Fathers back carefully, only have his voice to judge his reaction, “I won’t follow you. I’ll remove the bounty on Taka’s head”

Now Reita was even more shocked, “Why are you doing this? Why the change of heart?”

“Because you’re my son” That was all the answer he needed. His outburst was enough to show his Father that he was serious about Taka and to make him realise that his son had feelings. That everything they were both doing was wrong. It all came back to Taka. That sweet little angel. 

Reita watched as his Father moved to his bedroom door, “I’ll disable the security cameras on the east exit and make sure no guards patrol there from midnight. I don’t know how long you will have, but it will give you enough time”

“Father….”

“Just go. Don’t look back” His Fathers voice was a whisper, “Go and find him” With that, he left the room and Reita just looked dumbfounded. He sat on his bed and then looked at the time. He had a full day to get ready. His Father told him he would set everything up for him for midnight. Reita didn’t have a minute to lose. 

Reita spent to next couple of hours grabbing everything he needed; not wanted. He knew he wouldn’t be able to escape with everything. Reita walked passed Taka’s room and stopped. He opened the door slowly and peered inside, his heart aching as he looked at the untouched room. The blonde entered the room slowly, big duffle bag hanging from his shoulders – he was about to leave when he stopped. 

Reita looked at the chest of drawers and saw the necklace that he had given to Taka. It took him a split second to make the decision to pick up the necklace; it needed to be returned to his owner. And with that, he left. He took one last look of his surroundings, the sun slowly beginning to set over the horizon and as the lift doors shut, he said his silent goodbye. 

But there was one more goodbye he had to say and he found himself in front of Uruha’s apartment door, knocking heavily. He heard a grumble come from behind the door and opened to reveal his best friend. 

“Reita? What are you doing here? Where’s Taka?”

“I can’t talk for long, I just came to say goodbye” 

“Goodbye? Where are you going?” Uruha look confused and frowned, “Reita, where is Taka?”

“I lost him, but he’s safe. He’s in the outer sector”

Uruha looked down at the bag hanging off Reita’s shoulder, “Reita, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to find him” 

“You’re coming back, right?”

Reita didn’t answer. He just took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly. They didn’t need to say anything. They knew what was happening, “Taka care, Reita”

“Take care of Aoi, he’s more fragile than you think” Reita chuckled and pulled away, “Tell him I said goodbye”

“W-Will…” The break in his best friends voice was almost bringing him to tears, “Will I see you again?”

“I honestly don’t know, Uruha” Reita was then brought into another hug. Reita memorised everything about it, wanting this to be a long lasting memory to take with him. 

“Take care of yourself, alright? Are you going to be safe getting there? Do you need me to come with you?”

Reita looked at his watch, it was almost midnight. He needed to leave, “No, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. My Father has me covered”

“Your Father??”

“I don’t have time to explain it now, but don’t worry, I’ll be safe”

“Suzuki Akira! You can’t just drop that bombshell on me and then leave!” 

Reita chuckled and punched the other lightly in the arm, “Of course I can, what are best friends for” 

Uruha smiled and nodded at him, “Just be careful, and if you ever get the chance to come back, please visit” 

“You know I will”

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“I do, Uruha. From the bottom of my heart, my entire being. And it feels wonderful” 

Reita bid Uruha a final farewell and felt a tug of sadness as he left the building. He knew that Uruha was going to be fine. He had Aoi. Taka was the one that needed him. He was the one injured and alone. Reita just hoped he had made it out to the Outer Sectors city. 

Midnight arrived and he was in front of the east exit wall. He looked around and spotted a security camera. The light was turned off and it wasn’t moving. Reita did a quick look around and saw no guards on duty: looks like his Father kept his word. Reita wrapped the bag strap over his head so he could have a free hand without worries of losing his bag. He climbed up the wall and made it over with little difficulty. It took Taka a while because of his injury. Reita shivered at the thought. 

The blonde gave one last look to the city before slowly and carefully making his way down the wall. Reita jumped down from one high step and checked his surroundings. He saw the city a bit of a distance off and began walking with the cover of darkness. It took him a couple of hours to make it there, stopping to rest every now and then. This distance from his apartment did not look this big. Had Taka made it? Or was he still out here? Reita didn’t want to think of that outcome. He just had to keep going. 

By dawn he had made it to the entrance and he had to admit, it didn’t look as shabby as he thought. From the outside it looked like an abandoned wasteland. From his apartment the only reason he knew there was life there, was at night when it was lit up. 

Reita stumbled a little on a few stray rocks and walked into the main entrance, seeing a few guards present with what appeared to be a citizen. They brought their guns up once they spotted him (The outer sector had weapons?) and he lifted his hands instantly. 

“Identify yourself”

“I’m looking for someone….”

“Identify yourself!” The guard demanded and Reita looked from the guard to the citizen. He didn’t want to go into the Outer Sector if Taka hadn’t passed this way, he needed to go back out and search for him

“Look, I’m looking for my friend, he came through here last night. Did you let anyone through? Please. His name is Taka…”

The guard took a step forward, however the civilian looking gentleman placed a hand on top of the gun. He took a step forward towards Reita, looking suspiciously at him. The guard turned to the tall brunette, “What are your orders, General Kai”

The man they addressed as Kai walked towards Reita until he was stood in front of him. The fierce look in his eyes made him uncomfortable, “How do you know Taka?”

“You know Taka?” Reita asked, somewhat hopeful, “Please tell me he’s here”

“Who are you?” Kai ordered, not giving Reita any indication that he was going to be pleasant with him. 

“My name is Reita. Please if you’ve seen him I need to kn-“

Before Reita could finish his sentence, he was knocked to the floor. Kai had punched him. Hard. Reita fell on his side, bruising his arm on the dirt ground. He held a hand up to his jaw, feeling the crunch of the bone. It didn’t feel broken but he had certainly gotten a strong hit to the face, “What the fuck?”

“You’re not welcome here!” Kai yelled at him, kicking him in the stomach, “You’re the reason. You did this to him!”

Reita cried out in pain and begged the other to stop, “Please…I just need to see Taka. I need to apologise to him. I just….” Reita cried out as he felt another swift kick, “I need to talk to him”

The next words to leave Kai’s mouth left a cold feeling running through his vein making Reita want to throw up. 

“Taka is _dead_ ”


	12. Chapter 12

Cold was an understatement. The rush of water completely surrounding Reita caught him off guard, it flooded his senses and he was choking. His throat burned, his eyes couldn’t focus. Water. Everywhere. Something was holding him down, a grip on the back of his head.

Suddenly he was tugged backwards, his lungs finally filling up with air. His breathing was heavy and shallow, him trying to reclaim as much oxygen as possible.

“Again.”

And he was pushed forward, head going back under the water. How long had he been enduring torture like this for? A day? A week? He had lost count. After the General named Kai had finished with him on the outer wall, he had been dragged inside and that had been the last time he had seen daylight. Since then it had been endless physical torture.

But that was nothing compared to the torture going on in his mind, in his _heart_. Taka was... God, he couldn’t even bring himself to admit it. He couldn’t. It would make it too real. He had failed Taka and Taka had paid the price. Reita knew that he deserved everything that was happening to him. Kai was the one in charge of his torture and he could tell that even the General was hurting. He could see the pain in his eyes. Taka must have been close to him.

Just as he was on the verge of passing out, he was dragged back out of the water and thrown on the floor. Reita coughed up the water in his lungs and breathed harshly. He lay limp on the floor.

“Leave,” he heard Kai order the guards. Reita heard footsteps fading into the distance and the cell door locking. Where was he? Some kind of prison, he suspected. One which he would most likely die in. But he welcomed it. He wanted to be with Taka. He didn’t want to be in a world that Taka wasn’t in.

“Why haven’t you begged me to stop?” Kai asked curiously, Reita feeling a hand grip his hair and drag him up. Kai was strong, too strong. He knew he couldn’t win in a fight with him, “Huh? Tell me. You’re weak and pathetic from the inner city yet you’ve lasted longer than I thought.”

Reita coughed once more, his chest now calming down to a normal breathing as he opened his eyes to look at the other. He could see it again, the pain. Reita knew that Taka meant a lot to Kai. How could he not? He knew that’s exactly how he would react if the situation was reversed.

“I’m sorry...” Reita whispered, the fuzzy outline of Kai becoming clearer as he focused, seeing the pain in the General’s eyes turn to what Reita could only describe as pure anger. Reita’s head snapped to the side as his cheek was hit with the back of Kai’s hand – something he had become familiar with over time.

“Don’t fucking apologise, vermin.”

Ironic how the outer city used the exact same phrases as his own Father. This is how Taka must have felt when he was being tortured. Taka. Fuck, he could feel himself beginning to cry again.

“You’re the cause of all this, you know,” Kai spat out at him, the clear venom laced in his voice. “You killed him. You changed him, you... _FUCK._ ”

Reita lay on the floor, staring off to the side. He didn’t even have any strength to sit up, knowing that Kai would probably drag himself up soon to start another round of torture. He just laid there, tears brimming in his eyes. He didn’t need to blink for the tears to trail down his face.

Kai walked to the other end of the room and Reita flinched as he kicked a chair harshly, the loud crashing noise echoing around the room. Kai’s heavy breathing could be heard and then a loud thud. Kai was obviously taking his anger out on something other than him. Reita just couldn’t bring himself to move. “I’m sorry... I didn’t...”

“You didn’t what? Are you trying to tell me you didn’t mean what you did to him? What you said to him?!” Kai cried out and Reita could hear the fast-paced footsteps heading towards him. “You fucking coward.”

“My Father... he...”

“Don’t you talk about that bastard,” Kai growled. “You hurt him more than he ever did.”

Reita scrunched his eyes together at the other’s words. It was true. He hurt him more than his Father ever could. With his Father, it was physical torture. Sure, Taka had to face betrayal, but he was able to face it head first. He was possibly expecting it. Reita didn’t know how much Taka had felt for his previous lover. Reita held back a choked sob. He knew how much he hurt Taka. God, did he know. Reita would give everything up just to make it right and now he won’t get a chance.

“H-How did...” Reita sniffed and released a shaky breath. “Please, how did he...?”

“How did he die?” Kai snapped. “You killed him.”

“Stop telling me that!” Reita used up his strength to yell, biting his lip straight after. “I know I did, I know. Fuck. Please tell me what happened.”

“You killed him, Reita. You _destroyed_ him. How could he recover from that?”

Oh God, please no. Reita couldn’t handle it if he had driven Taka to suicide. “What... happened?”

“He died.”

“You keep telling me that, but you never tell me how?!!” Reita growled and turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “I just want to know what happened. Please, tell me.”

Reita heard the sound of Kai walking away from him and then he heard the chair being dragged closer. Reita turned his head and saw that Kai had sat down by the side of him, leaning forward. Kai had his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. Reita took a moment to properly _look_ at Kai, and he looked like shit. He looked like he hadn’t slept for weeks, his eyes bloodshot, the definition in his cheekbones almost visible.

“He came to me in the middle of the night. _Broken_.”

Reita scrunched his eyes together and turned his head as he waited for Kai to continue.

“I’d seen him like this once before and I vowed I would never see him in pain like this ever again. If Taka hadn’t killed Kyo, I would have done the job for him. Waste of fucking space. The piece of shit. At least I got to torture him before Taka finished him off.”

And this would be the same fate as Reita. Kai was going to torture him until Reita begged for the sweet release of death.

“Taka was hurt. He had been shot and we had to act quickly. He had lost too much blood. He was rambling, speaking about someone called Reita.” Kai glared down at the blonde at the mention of his name. “Told me he trusted someone again and he shouldn’t have. He called himself stupid. He was delirious. Taka was talking nonsense, I had to sedate him to get him to calm down.”

Reita could picture it all too well. He knew exactly how Taka would speak, knew exactly how he would describe it. And it killed him.

“Do you know how long I’d waited for him to come home?” Kai’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. Oh yes, Taka wasn’t the most wanted rebel for no reason. “I thought he had died. I thought he had been captured again. And when I saw him, I thought he wasn’t real, my mind playing tricks on me. But it was him.”

Reita knew how long Taka had been away, because he had been the one to keep him trapped. No, not trapped. Not at the end of it all. Taka was free to go as he pleased and Reita would have followed him to the ends of the earth – he followed him to the Outer Sector to be with him, damn it. Throughout the whole of Kai’s words, he realised his question _still_ hadn’t been answered. “What happened to him?!”

Kai shook his head and stood up, walking towards the door. Kai didn’t even give him another look as he ordered the guards to take him back to his cell. Reita was dragged up from the floor and all but scraped along the floor as he was taken to his cell. It wasn’t much. A small room with a bed, a toilet and a chair. This had been his home for as long as he had been here, not having the chance to set foot outside to venture into the home that Taka missed so much. Reita had a lot of time to think while he was here and everything went back to the smaller rebel. His bag had been taken from him when he arrived and he wondered what they had done with I; more importantly, what they had done with Taka’s necklace.

A few more days had passed and the torture continued at the hands of the General. Reita still had some fight left in him, though, and he couldn’t understand why. Maybe it was the lack of explanation he had been given by Kai. Once he had understood the situation on how he lost Taka, he would be able to give up, surrender to everything he was subjected to. He just needed to find out what happened to him.

But one day, Kai found out that Reita had a breaking point and it wasn’t by harsh punishments. Kai was standing across from him, switchblade in his hand that he was flicking back and forth, opening and closing, opening and closing. Reita didn’t know whether Kai was going to use it and, to be quite honest, he didn’t want to piss him off to find out.

“You know what he said before we lost him?” Kai walked around the chair the blond was tied to. Reita was slumped forward after undergoing another round of tedious torture from the brunette. “He said he wished he wished he hadn’t been stupid enough to fall in love again.”

Reita opened his eyes slowly, groggily at the words as Kai continued.

“He told me he foolishly gave his heart away and it was crushed by the very man he gave it to.”

“S-Stop…” Reita whispered, pleading with him to end this torture. Physical attacks were one thing, but his heart couldn’t handle this.

“Taka said that he thought he had found happiness. He thought he could give up this life and finally be free, be safe. Until it was ripped from him.” Kai connected the palm of his hand to the top of Reita’s head, striking him harshly. “He said he didn’t want to feel the pain anymore, that the one he loved was evil. That he was no better than the scum who oversee the inner sector.”

“Stop.”

“That he wished he would never see him again. That he hated him. He hated Reita. Taka called you by your name, Akira Suzuki. Everyone knows your Father, he has killed enough of us. Taka loathed you and he never wanted to see you again. He was disgusted by you. Taka’s last dying breath was that he would never let you get close to him ever ag-”

“STOP!”

Kai was silent as he saw Reita lift his head, staring at him with anger in his eyes. The shocked expression that came from the blond’s outburst left him and a smirk appeared. Reita then heard the switchblade being spun around in Kai’s fingertips, but he wasn’t bothered about that; he just kept staring into the General’s eyes. 

“Touch a nerve there?” Kai took a few steps closer to him, “Good. I’m glad. You deserve so much more for what you did.”

Reita shook his head, “Look, I made a mistake, I know that now, but please, I didn’t mean any of it. I loved him.”

“Fucking liar!” Kai roared, kicking at one of Reita’s knee caps harshly. “You didn’t love him at all. If you did, you wouldn’t have done this! He’d still be here now if it wasn’t for you.”

Reita hissed at the pain, biting his lip as to not give Kai the satisfaction to know he was in pain. He took a deep breath and looked up. “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“What?”

“Taka never mentioned you, at all.” Reita knew that he had touched a nerve on the other now. The expression of the brunet said it all. “If he meant so much to you, why did he never mention you?”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. He spoke fondly of the outer sector, only mentioning his old lover and Yuu.”

Kai frowned. “Yuu?”

“Yes, Yuu.” Reita nodded, trying to ignore the throbbing ache in his knee. “Taka was so happy to finally see him again.”

“Yuu’s alive?” Kai whispered, his movements frozen. Reita realised that Yuu had gone missing, just like Taka, except he obviously didn’t want to leave as badly as Taka did.

“He’s with my friend.” 

“Your friend?” Kai hissed. “You mother fucker, what have you done with him? Treated him the same way you did Taka?”

“No! Yuu’s happy! He’s in love.”

“Love?” Kai laughed out loud and shook his head. “No one from the capitol knows how to love.”

“I do.” Reita’s gazed hardened and he stared up at the other. When it came to speaking about the love he held for Taka, his resolve was absolute. “I loved him so much. And he loved me.” Reita knew the look in Kai’s eyes. It was the same expression he held and it was easy to tell why. “You love him too.”

“Shut up,” Kai snarled, the switchblade being gripped in the brunet’s hand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

“You love him and you’re angry because I took him away from you. Even if we hadn’t lost him, you already did,” Reita spoke up, not caring if this was angering the other. “You can’t stand the fact that I got to him first.”

“Did you fuck him?” Kai’s voice was dangerously low and Reita knew he was about to snap. The blond didn’t care. Kai could hurt him physically, but the blond knew that the next words out of his mouth would cut him deeper than any weapon could. 

“We made love. And it was beautiful.”

“Shut up…”

“He was so beautiful. The way he moved, the way he moaned. The way he screamed out _my_ name. No one else’s. I was the only thing on his mind at that moment; he never thought about anyone else as he gave himself to me so willingly.”

Everything happened so fast, it was a blur for Reita. Suddenly his head was snapped to the side, his eyes wide open. Kai was breathing heavily after crying out in what Reita could only describe as a ‘painful roar’ and his cheek stung. No, it _burned_. The blond lifted his head slowly to see Kai’s shocked expression staring back at him. The switchblade in his hand was covered in blood. _Drip drip drip_. Reita knew that Kai has lashed out and he felt the blood trailing down his cheek, outlining his jaw and dripping from his chin. Just how deep had Kai cut him?

Reita saw movement behind the still figure in front of him. Kai was too shocked, looking at the deep cut he had caused across the blond’s cheek, leading up to his nose to realise Reita wasn’t looking at him.

The captured man’s eyes widened and his face paled. There was someone standing behind Kai, staring at him. Those eyes. He knew them… It couldn’t be…

“T-Taka….?”

Kai instantly turned around, being broken from his intense concentration on the blood at the mention of the smaller rebel’s name. Reita just kept his eyes on the other, seeing such an intense gaze staring back at him. It was full of hatred, full of loathing. Reita felt like he couldn’t breathe. Taka. He was here in front of him, arm in a sling and his hair was… different. No longer was it the striking blonde he knew and loved. No, this was black, this was dark just like the expression in his eyes. This wasn’t the man he loved. This man looked almost broken.

Without any interest, the figure turned away and stormed out of the room. Reita couldn’t find the strength to call out for him, too shocked by what was happening. How could this be true?

“Ruki, wait!”

Ruki? What did Kai call him? Reita watched as the brunet rushed out of the room and he was left there to figure out what just happened. Reita didn’t even fight when the guards came in to drag him back to his cell. He needed to think everything over. The guards didn’t even help clean his wound; they gave him a bandage that wrapped around his face to cover his nose. This was the best that they had and Reita knew, from the stinging, that he would be left with a scar.

But that didn’t matter. Taka was alive and he needed answers. Kai had a lot of explaining to do and Reita was done playing the victim.


	13. Chapter 13

“General, everything seems quiet tonight. Nothing to report”

Kai nodded, currently in the middle of his night rounds to the gate. He stared out onto the wasteland and the breeze swept through his hair. The air was humid tonight and something seemed off. Kai glanced out on the path leading to the entrance to the small city and he had the feeling that they weren’t alone tonight, that someone, or something, was out there. Kai leaned forward on a small metal bar, sticking out from the ground. It surrounded the city and made patrols easier. 

Kai ignored the feeling and retreated back to his office. It was his turn for night patrols and paperwork. They were trying to figure out how many rations they had to last. The last run that they did gave them enough to last for quite some time and they had come across some items that could fix the generators. The town was essentially living just above the poverty line. 

Luckily, they had managed to cut a deal with one of the top Governors of the Inner Section and they were being provided with monthly rations. The price? Kai didn’t want to go into that. Kai felt like he had already paid the price by loosing his friend; his best friend. Kai sighed. It had been months since he the rebel had gone across the boarder searching for medicine. This was when times were tough and they needed it. People were growing ill and dying, they needed this medicine. Kai had figured out how to gain some when Taka didn’t return but not a day goes by that he doesn’t think of his friend. Of all the time he had wasted. He had kept everything bottled up and now it was too late. 

Kai spent the next hour or so trying to delegate all the tasks for tomorrow and headed back out to the front gate for their report. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary, Sir. We have sent a patrol man out to do the rounds” 

Kai nodded and turned to go back inside when he heard a soldier calling out. He quickly turned to see one of his men returning with someone over his shoulder. Kai frowned and jumped over the metal bar and ran towards the soldier. 

“Sir, I found him wandering close to around here. He’s injured and delirious”

The solider collapsed to his knees and Kai helped take the body from his shoulder, laying it down on the ground. Kai’s eyes widened at the sight. It was Taka. His friend. Kai’s heart sped up at the sight and noticed that Taka’s skin was deathly pale, his eyes half lidded, not focused on anything and…was that blood?

Kai snapped out of his shocked state and scooped up his friend in his arms, hurridly running towards the gate, “You. Stay on patrol, shoot anyone that comes close. Ask questions later” Taka could have been followed, “You, get me a medic, **now** ”

Kai carried his friend back into the city and to the small hospital; the building was like a small town house, it was their hospital with a medic on call if needed. The solider had called ahead and the medic was waiting at the front door. 

“General Kai, what seems to be the problem?” The Doctor asked, opened the door for the brunette. Kai ran inside and placed Taka in one of the rooms with a small bed.

“We found him outside in the wasteland. He’s non-responsive and he keeps speaking through we can’t understand what he’s saying” Kai could hear him speaking as he carried him through the city. He would have given anything to hear his friend’s voice again but not like this, never like this, “He’s bleeding, badly”

Kai watched as the medic cut through his clothes to find the wound and quickly identified a gun shot wound in his shoulder. Kai, normally cool and composed, ran a shaky hand through his hair, realising his own fingers were covered in Taka’s blood, “Fuck”

“General, I need you to hold him down” The medic brought Kai out of his thoughts and he rushed to his friends side, holding him by the shoulders, standing at his head.

“I’m going to remove the bullet. I need him conscious for that so just hold him down”

Kai nodded and flinched as he heard Taka scream. The small body spasmed and tried to sit forward but Kai just held him down, “It’s alright, Taka. It’s ok, we’re helping you”

The medic took far too long for Kai’s liking and Taka had lost consciousness when he had finished. The pain was too much. Kai still saw the paleness of Taka’s skin, “Why is he so pale?””

“He’s lost too much blood” The Doctor told him, reaching for his tools, “He’s passed the worst bit, the most painful bit, now I need to get him stitched up.” The medic attached a piece of equipment to Taka that monitored his heart rate and Kai took some comfort from the noise and stayed by his friends side as he watched the medic stitch him up. 

“Done” The medic took his gloves off and threw them in the waste bin next to the bed, “Now we just need t-“

The machine started beeping. Quite rapidly and Taka was shaking. Kai held him down and looked up at the medic. 

“He’s going into shock, he’s lost too much blood”

“Do something!”

No matter what the medic could do, they couldn’t calm him. They couldn’t make the machine stop beeping out of control and Kai snapped his head up as he heard the long note, symbolising the stopping of a heart beat. 

The medic worked fast, grabbing a syringe and more equipment. Kai shaking his head, “No, Taka! Don’t do this!” _I’ve only just gotten you back, I don’t want to lose you_. Kai was impressed with the medic. He was fast, he knew what he was doing and Kai felt his own heart start beating normally again when the machine recognised a pulse. Kai released a breath and stared down at his friend, “Thank you” He whispered, aimed at the Doctor as he let his fingers run through his friend’s hair. 

“Keep an eye on him, this might not be the last time he does this. I’m going out to get more medicine from County Hall. I think the latest shipment has what I need”

Kai nodded and stayed with his friend, the Doctor returning to administer the drug needed and left them alone. Kai knew that he could call on the Doctor again if needed and he sat with his friend until sunrise, so many questions running through his mind. 

As the sunlight peered through the windows, Taka was roused from his sleep. Kai instantly stood up and was by his side, “Taka? Taka, oh my god, are you alright? Taka?”

Taka screamed out in pain causing Kai to flinch, his heart aching at the sight. Kai tried to calm him down but couldn’t, “R-Reita….”

Reita? Who was that? Kai shushed him and ran a hand through his friends hair, “No, Taka. It’s me, Kai”

“Why did you…? No more, please…” 

Taka was rambling, not making much sense but he was more understandable than when they first found him. Kai just stayed by his side as he heard Taka speak, not knowing what to do.

“Please don’t….I’m sorry…Why? Vermin. Scum”

Kai’s heart broke at this others words, “What happened to you?” He spoke more to himself than at Taka and saw that Taka was looking at him, “K-Kai?”

“Yes, Taka. It’s me”

“I was so stupid…” Taka’s words were slurred, “I…trusted him…”

“Trusted who?”

“It hurts!” Taka arched his back and tears flowed down his cheeks as he tried to move, “I need to leave. I can’t be here. He’s coming for me. Help!”

“Taka, baby. Calm down, please” Kai was at a loss of what to do and he grabbed a syringe from the side that he knew had sedative inside and injected him carefully. The medic has shown him a while ago what to do and soon Taka was calming down, eyes fluttering shut. Kai needed answers. What the hell had happened?

It took a few days before Taka was able to wake up properly without crying, without calling out for Reita. The way he spoke, Kai understood that Reita was someone not to be trusted. He knew this from the way the blonde was locked up in the cells under County Hall; a place when he and Taka lived before Taka went missing. Kai vowed that he would get revenge. 

Taka was awake when he came to visit next and he was staring out of the window, not speaking. It took quite a few prompts for even Taka to look at Kai, and when he did, he was shocked. There was no life left in his eyes. His gaze was almost dead. 

“Taka…”

“No”

Kai was shocked. This was the first thing Taka had even said to him and he frowned at the words. No? 

“Ruki”

Kai took a step forward, “Taka? I don’t understand”

“My name is Ruki” The monotone voice chilled Kai down to his very core, “Taka is dead”

It took a few more days for Taka, now Ruki, to start leaving the medical centre. He wasn’t used to being around this many people, some of which wanted to speak to him as often as they could because they too had missed him. Ruki spent most of his days locked up in his room and Kai was worried about him. Taka was truly dead. He didn’t smile anymore, wasn’t as lively as he remembered. 

Kai heard him crying during the night, crying out for Reita. Asking the heavens what he had done wrong to deserve this. Kai wouldn’t admit it, but this made the treatment on the captured prisoner much harsher. 

“Taka?” Kai called out one night, knocking on the door, before realising why he wasn’t getting an answer, “Ruki?”

“Come in…”

Ruki was sat on the bed, curled up and Kai’s heart broke. This wasn’t his friend, this was an empty shell. They needed to speak, Kai wanted to help his friend so much. The conversation was simple and short, with Kai begging Ruki to speak to him. Kai even went as far as trying to kiss the other, being pushed away immediately. Kai was stunned but understood. His heart would never belong to the general, it would always be for the blonde he had captured. This made Kai angry and again, he took it out on the blonde. 

What he didn’t expect was that Ruki would walk in on his torture scene…

“Ruki, wait!” Kai chased after his friend and saw that he was running away from him, “God dammit, Ruki!”

“What?” Ruki stopped and turned back around forcefully, a stern gaze on the General, “Why should I wait? Why should I even listen to you?!”

“I’m sorry” Kai spoke breathlessly having caught up with the, now, black haired rebel, “Please, I’m sorry…”

“Sorry for what? Sorry that I had to see that? Sorry that you never told me you had Reita in there all this time?” Ruki snapped, “Which is it?” 

Kai bit his lip, not knowing what to say, “I…I thought I was protecting you”

“You’re just as bad as him”

“Don’t say that…” Kai shook his head, the expression on his face dropped, “Please, Taka…”

“Ruki”

“Taka…”

“It’s Ruki, remember. Why do you refuse to call me that?”

“Because you’ll always be my Taka. I love Taka.”

Ruki was silent for a second before turning away, “You’re in love with a dead man” And with that, he continued making his way back to his room and Kai didn’t have the strength to follow him. Ruki didn’t know what to think, his heart was racing. Reita was here? Reita had come for him? Kai had him as his prisoner? 

Ruki found himself sat in his room, his belongs surrounding him. He never realised until now that Kai had kept his room exactly the same as when he left. His gaze turned to the bedside table, seeing a necklace on top of it. Ruki felt his heart race. Silver. 

_"What's this?"_  
_"Reita?"_  
_"Just a small thing I thought you might like"_

Ruki reached for the necklace and held in his good hand, the other arm still in a sling from his gunshot wound, and the chain dangled through his fingertips. This was one of the first things Reita gave him when he suspected that he had feelings for him, when Ruki didn’t even realise he had started to fall for the blonde.  


_"This must have cost you a fortune." "You're worth it."_

And Ruki cried. For the first time since he came back. He broke down. Ruki had missed the other so much, but he had _destroyed_ him. Taka had been destroyed and he wasn’t able to be repaired. Something inside him that night snapped, and the whole painful experience was enough to make him want to disassociate from his past. Why couldn’t Kai understand that? 

Ruki stood up and put the necklace down and released a shaky breath. He heard commotion coming from a room downstairs again and decided to ignore it. Kai was the general, he could deal with this. Ruki didn’t want to deal with anything right now. Ruki opened his door gently and watched as the soldiers ran past his room. _We need to find him. He attacked the guards_.

Attacked the guards? Reita? They needed to find him? Had he escaped? A part of him was worried and the other part was not interested. Why should he be? Reita had hurt him more than anyone else had in his entire life, he couldn’t be trusted. 

Ruki decided that it was all too much for him and he needed to rest. He moved to his bed and tried to sleep, restlessly turning his bed. Ruki managed to sleep for a short amount of time when he heard his bedroom door open. Ruki shot up and looked around, seeing no one. 

“Hello?” Ruki frowned and looked to the side, seeing the necklace gone. He jumped out of bed and looked around the table, down the side, on the floor. 

“Looking for this?”

Ruki froze and slowly moved to stand up straight. That voice. He knew it anywhere. There was only one voice that he knew that send shivers running down his spine. Ruki turned his head slowly, his body following and he was face to face with a blonde that he didn’t want to see right now. Reita was in front of him, holding his necklace in his hand. The blood on the blondes face had been wiped off the best that Reita could do but the ugly cut was still there. That was going to scar, Ruki didn’t need to be a medical professional to know that. Yet, it angered him that Kai had done this. Why?

“You still kept this?” Reita asked with a sad smile, the blonde so happy that the smaller rebel was alive, “…Taka…”

“Ruki”

Reita looked confused and stared at the hard gaze, this was not the man he had spent time with the past couple of months. This was someone who was broken, and Reita knew that it was his entire fault, “Taka….”

“My name is Ruki. Speak of that name again I will cut your tongue out of your mouth”

“I probably deserve that” Reita took a step forward towards the blonde and he saw the smaller man take a step back away from him, “Please don’t run away from me again”

Ruki frowned and shook his head, “No, you don’t get to ask that of me, not after what you did”

“It was a mistake..” Reita tried to explain, “My Father..he”

“Do not mention that bastard in front of me again”

Ruki was so full of rage and Reita didn’t like it. Ruki needed to smile, needed to be shown love and happiness. How could his small mistake amount this? He had to make it right. 

“Ruki….” Reita acknowledged the others wishes of the name change, “I’m sorry….I came as soon as I could but…I was taken…”

“By the General. He’s lovely isn’t he?” Ruki spat back, voice laced with venom, “You’re lucky you still have your legs”

“He loves you” Reita whispered, looking down at the necklace in his hand, “He loves you so much” Ruki was silent. Not knowing what to say. Of course he knew this. Kai was obvious with this but he couldn’t return his love. He wished he could, it would be easier. 

“But so do I…” Reita continued, “Ruki, I love you so much”

“Stop. You don’t love me. It was all a trick, remember?”

“No, it was never a trick” Reita looked back up at the smaller man, Ruki gasping softly at the intense look in his eyes. The one Reita got whenever he was serious. The blonde took more steps in front of him but Ruki never moved away, “I love you so much”

They were so close to each other now and Ruki was confused. His heart was aching, both from pain and from longing. He longed to be held by the man in front of him but he was scared of getting his heart broken again. Tears stung his eyes as Reita lifted his hand to brush a hair behind his ear, “This colour suits you but I prefer the blonde”

Ruki released a choked sob and soon fingertips caressed his cheeks. Why was he so weak when it came to the other? Ruki left himself be touched as he stared back up into the others eyes, “…Stop, please…”

“Do you really want me to? Because if you truly want me gone, I’ll leave. You’ll never see me again. I can’t bear the thought of you hurting because of me. I was stupid, I made a mistake and I can never take it back…” Reita’s breath was shaking and his voice was cracking, “But let me make it up to you. Let me prove how much I love you”

Ruki couldn’t move when Reita leaned down and let his lips touch the smaller rebels. Ruki felt the spark of electric run through him, causing his broken heart to start beating slowly again. Ruki was frozen to the spot as he felt Reita press his body against his and he felt the warmth. Ruki whimpered and moved to press back, grasping the others shirt with his good hand, tugging him closer. Their tongues danced a familiar routine and Reita tilted the others head gently to deepen the kiss. Ruki’s knees felt weak and knew that this was nothing compared to when Kai kissed him. When Kai kissed him, begging for his love, it felt wrong, but this felt so _right_. 

Reita pulled away slightly, their lips still inches from each other, “I love you so much…” He kept repeating it over and over again until Ruki leaned forward to capture those lips once more. 

Ruki didn’t have time to enjoy them as the blonde was torn away from him by a solider, dragging him out of the room. Ruki couldn’t do anything other than watch. He was too shocked, not understanding these feelings inside of him. Kai came running in to check if Ruki was safe and saw the smaller rebel touching his lips gently. 

“Ruki? Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

Ruki didn’t answer, his heart beating so fast he could hear it. 

“Ruki? Do you want me to have him executed?”

“No!” Ruki cried out, finding bringing his gaze over to the general, “No, please. Don’t!”

Kai frowned and looked at the shaking mess in front of him, “Ruki? Do you….still love him?”

Ruki lowered his gaze and tears spilling from his eyes, down his cheeks. That kiss had made him feel more alive than he had in weeks. Reita had done that with a simple kiss even though deep down, Ruki knew that the fact the blonde was stood near him was enough to start his broken heart beating again. 

“Ruki? Do you?”

“Yes….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a bit MIA recently but I've been feeling much better so I thought I'd be kind and update another chapter for you guys! Nothing much happened but we got to see an insight into Taka/Ruki's pain and what he went through :( Now the fun can begin with Reita trying to get Taka to trust him again ;; He's been through so much ._. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

It took a lot of convincing on Ruki's part for Kai not to execute Reita that night and had to constantly tell Kai that he did not want to start anything back up with the blonde. Ruki didn't know why, but when he was saying that he wanted to stay far away from Reita, it hurt. His heart had only just started beating again and he knew that this was because of Reita.

He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and it bothered him. Reita had hurt him down to his very core, turned him into something that was emotionless, that was not trusting or forgiving; but he had began to knock this facade down just with one kiss. 

Ruki could tell that Kai was not happy with his decision but the smaller rebel was using the fact that Kai had a soft spot for him to get his own way. The way that Kai looked at him made him uneasy and he felt bad that he couldn't return the others feelings. It would be easier if he did, but he couldn't. Even if he refused to admit it, his heart belonged to someone else. 

It took a few more days for the sling to be taken from Ruki's arm and given the all-clear from the Doctor. Ruki was grateful as he was itching to go and help to community once again. The smaller rebel was getting his gloves on as a finishing touch, wanting to help with the reconstruction of the outerwall. He had felt the earthquake a couple of nights ago and heard reports of the structure weakness. 

"What are you doing?" A voice called from the door, Kai leaning against the frame with his arms crossed, "You look like you're heading out"

"Yeah, I am. I'm going to the wall" 

"What? No!"

Ruki turned and stared at the other, frowning, "Why not?"

"Because it's too dangerous for you" Kai walked into the room and towards the other. Kai was genuinely worried for the smaller rebel, "You've only just healed and I dont want you to injury yourself"

"I'll be fine, Kai" 

Kai smiled fondly down at the other and reached out to stroke the others cheek gently and Ruki flinched inwardly. This made him uncomfortable but the general was his friend, although he had become more touchy recently. Ever since Reita came to him, Kai had become almost possessive of the smaller rebel, not letting him out of his sight for long and always at his side to help. Ruki was grateful of course, but at some point, it made him feel uneasy. 

"The soldiers are working on it now" Of course they were, Kai was the General and he deligated all the tasks. Kai was perfect to be a leader, to be the one in control. He was strong both in body and mind. Kai was like Reita, Ruki deemed, but unlike Kai, Reita had a gentle side to him. Sure Kai did, but there was something about Reita's touch that made him feel safe. 

"Let me go and see how it's going" Ruki pouted, "I used to be able to help out alot around here"

"Yes, you did, but alot has changed and I don't want you to get hurt again"

"I won't get hurt just let me go and see them"

Of course, Kai gave in. He would always give in when it came to Ruki. And so they headed out to the outer wall, walking along the barriers for some time before Ruki spotted the soliders and their equipment. It was a small collapse, nothing too big that they couldn't handle - and with regular earthquakes, they needed to keep the wall as strong as possible. 

Kai placed a hand on Ruki's shoulder and told him he was going to check on his men. He told him to stay back and let them do their job; Ruki was just to observe. Another example of Kai being protective of him. Ruki watched as Kai approached the men, helping out with a heavy piece of equipment. Ruki started walking around the camp set up next to the wall. He saw someone struggling with a piece of equipment and he ran up to the before it collapsed. 

"Careful!" Ruki spoke as he got the equipment steady, smiling over at the worker before his face dropped, recognise the familiar face, the band around his nose a big giveaway "R-Reita?"

"Ta-Ruki?" Reita spoke out, shocked, "I didn't expect to see you here"

"I could have said the same thing, what are you doing?" Ruki crossed his arms to his chest as he looked at the soldiers and then back at the blonde, "Are you....Are you helping out?"

"I thought I'd give something back and the soldiers are in need of more hands. We have to keep our home safe, right?"

"Our home? Aren't you going back to the city?" Ruki asked, tilting his head slightly, "I thought you'd want to leave as soon as you got the chance"

"I wouldn't leave without you"

And there it was again, his heart beating furiously just hearing the others. Ruki also noted that Reita was keeping his distance, respecting his space whereas Kai would always try to touch him, always try to be near him. Ruki had been around the blonde long enough to know when he wanted to reach out and hold him; and to tell the truth, the smaller rebel wanted nothing more than to be held. 

"You look good..." Reita trailed off, realising how awkward it was and Ruki just smiled and looked away. Reita didn't like this distance. He went to sleep every night with the face of the smaller man on his mind; the pain, the anguish. It plagued him but he was being given a second chance here. He was near Ruki, that's all that matter. Reita stared at the other gently, seeing the gaze finally being brought back to him. They both could feel it. That connection. "Ruki...."

"What's going on here?" Kai's voice brought them back to reality, "What are you doing to him?"

"I was just helping him" Ruki spoke up, hoping Kai wouldn't get too worked up about this. Last thing he wanted was a fight 

"Helping? In your condition?" 

"The doctor gave me the whole clear, Kai. It wasn't much" 

Kai ignored Ruki and stalked over the tall blonde, "I took pity on you and gave you work and this is how you repay me?"

"Kai, leave it!"

"No, Ruki. He needs to learn how things work around here" Kai snapped, and grabbed hold of Reita's collar. Reita didn't even try and fight. He didn't want to cause a scene and he new that Ruki would have a worse opinion on him if he fought back; even though every fiber in his body wanted to punch that smug grin off Kai's face. The General just stared down at him, "Half rations for you today" 

"Kai!" Ruki watched Kai pushed the blonde away and moved closer to the smaller rebel, "There's no need for that!"

"Those who come from the inside need to realise how things work here" Kai grabbed hold of Ruki's arm - the uninjured one - and led him away from Reita. Ruki took one look back and saw that the blonde smiled at him gently, waving defeatedly. 

The evening meal wasn't any more comfortable and Ruki barely even touched his food. He could feel two sets of eyes on him. He looked to his left and saw Kai glancing at him, smiling as he was encouraged to eat. When he looked across the room, through the sea of soldiers eating, he could see Reita staring at him. The gaze made his heart race and he couldn't handle it for long. He stood up and grabbed his plates. 

"Where are you going?" Kai asked when he noticed the rebel had moved

"I need some air" 

"Here I'll come with you" 

"No, Kai. You don-"

"I'm coming with you" 

Ruki nodded and then waiting for Kai to grab his plates, both heading to the kitchen before moving to the exit. Ruki could feel the blondes eyes on him and even more so when Kai placed a hand across his back, holding onto his shoulder. Ruki didn't shrug it off until they were out of the building, walking ahead, "Hey, Ruki! Wait" 

Ruki didn't slow down and Kai jogged up to him, "Hey, what's wrong?" The streets were empty, everyone was either in the main hall eating, or settling in for the night. 

"Nothing, I just..."

"Needed some air, I know. Come on, let's do a walk of the perimeter" Kai suggested and the smaller rebel nodded; anything to get that gaze out of his mind. His heart raced as he thought about and he didn't even realise that Kai had been speaking until he was asked a question.

"I'm sorry...What did you say?" Ruki replied sheepishly, noticing that they had walked a little bit from the entrance, staring out into the wasteland. 

"I said, did you think of me? When you were out there?" Kai pointed to the inner sector, seeing the lights illuminating the night sky, "You were out there for a while. I thought you had died" 

"I...thought of you, of course" Ruki chuckled nervously, knowing that once he had formed a bond with Reita, the blonde was the only thing on his mind. That and Yuu. Kai eyed him suspciously, Reita's words echoing in his mind. _Who are you?_ It hurt to know that Kai meant so little to the smaller rebel that he didn't even mention him. Did he never speak about his home to Reita? 

"Ruki..." Kai took hold of the others jaw gently and forced him to look at him, "I'm here, please look at me"

"I...am looking at you"

"No, you're not. You might be looking in my direction but you aren't looking at me" 

"I' m sorry" 

"No" Kai shook his head, "Please don't say that. What do I have to do to get you to notice me" 

Ruki knew what this was about. This was about Reita. Kai wanted to mean something to the smaller rebel, as Reita did. Sadly, that couldn't happen, "I can't turn off my feelings, Kai" 

"Couldn't you give me a chance?" Kai lifted his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind the others ear, "I could make you happy" 

"I don't want to lead you along" 

"Lead me along!" Kai exclaimed and Ruki flinched, "Just let me be with you" 

".....I can't" 

"I could easily have Reita executed you know" Kai snapped and suddenly his cheerful, sensitive demeanor disappeared. Ruki felt scared, eyes wide. What was going on? "I waited for you to return and what happened? You came back with that piece of scum. If he was out of the way, you'd want me then" 

"What? No!" Ruki shook his head, "Please Kai, I'm sorry, I just...."

Suddenly, Kai pressed his lips against the smaller mans and Ruki froze before realising what was happening. He pushed against Kai and the other growled, grabbing hold of the smaller rebel and pushed him harshly against the wall. Ruki felt scared and couldn't match up against Kai's strength, "Kai...Stop!" 

"No, you will look at me" Kai's voice sounded foreign to him. This wasn't his friend. He felt Kai trying to touch his skin and his body tensed. Ruki snapped, struggling out of the others hold as he felt lips on his neck.

"Kai! Stop! No" Ruki cried out as Kai's body pressed against him. He closed his eyes and tried to struggle more, wishing Reita was here. At that moment, and it would kill Kai if he knew, he thought of Reita. He wanted the blonde here. The blonde should be bestowing these touches to him, kissing him. 

"You fucker!" A voice called out and Ruki's eyes snapped opened as Kai was pulled from him and thrown to the floor. Ruki watched, unable to move as Reita grabbed hold of Kai and punched him square in the jaw. Kai gripped hold of the other as well and push against his grip. Ruki watched as they fought with each other until the smaller rebel found his voice. 

"Stop it!" Ruki moved to grab hold of Kai and was pushed away, falling to the ground harshly. Ruki's pained cry caused the men to stop and turn to the rebel. Ruki hissed as he moved to stand and turned to see two pairs of eyes on him, "Are you finished?!" 

"Ru...." Kai spoke first and Ruki shook his head. 

"Don't" Ruki snapped, brushing the dirt off his hands, "And you!" He saw Reita flinch, "What are you doing?"

"He was forcing himself on you!" Reita pointed at the glaring General, "You're mine!"

"No!" Ruki yelled, causing Reita to flinch, "No, I'm not yours! You gave up that right when you turned me away!"

Reita's face dropped and sudden guilt washed over his face, "Taka, I didn-"

"Don't call me that! I'm not yours!" Ruki turned to Kai "And I'm not yours either" 

"Ru, I'm sorry" 

"No, I won't accept that. I won't accept any apology from you. Either of you. Why are all the men in my life such idiots!" Ruki turned to look at Kai, "I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings. I wish I could because it would make it easier..." Ruki chose to ignore the hurt look on reita's face as he turned to the blonde, "And you, do you know how hard it is to see you every day when the same words replay in my mind this entire time?"

Reita didn't know what to say, knowing that any answer he gave would be shot down by the smaller rebel. Ruki turned to Kai, "I think you should leave" 

Kai gaze moved from Ruki to Reita, "But Ru-"

"Leave, now" 

Kai glared at the blonde as he turned to leave, almost unwilling to but knew he had no room to argue. He hated himself for his lapse in judgement and clenched his fists. He would need to get rid of Reita if he stood any chance with Ruki. Reita watched the back of Kai disappear into the darkness and turned to Ruki. Ruki wasn't looking at him and he didn't know what to say. They were finally alone; that was what he'd wanted from the start but not under these circumstance. 

"I hate that I still love you" Ruki whispered, almost too quietly for Reita to hear, "Why don't you go home?" 

Reita took a step closer to the other and reached out gently, "Because I am home" Reita became more braver as Ruki didn't move away from him, "Home is wherever you are"

"Stop.." Ruki sniffed and the blonde noticed that tears were forming in the corner of the smaller rebels eyes. He was so close to what he wanted but both men were scared, "Why are you saying these things?"

"Because it's true" Reita spoke firmly, "I hate that I hurt you. I live with it every day and I want to make it up to you" 

Ruki shook his head, "How could you do it?" 

"I told, my Father. He told me to do it so you would be spared. I thought I was saving you" 

"Saving me? You _broke_ me" Ruki's voice cracked as he spoke. Reita noticed more of the Taka that he knew. He was getting him back, breaking down the wall that Ruki had put up. 

"And I want to put you back together" When did Reita get so close to him? "I know you still have feelings for me. I know. You kissed me back the other day, remember?" Reita lifted his hand to brush a strand of hair away, tucking it behind his ear. This was the same action Kai performed earlier but now Ruki's heart was being out of his chest. 

Ruki knew what he was feeling, what he was longing for, but he couldn't. He couldn't give in. He didn't want to be that vulnerable again. Ruki shook his head and kept his gaze down, only for his chin to be tilted up by the blondes touch, "Why not?" 

"I'm scared..."

"I love you" 

Again with those words. Ruki was so _weak_ around Reita and it scared him. It scared him to the point that when those lips came close, he didn't want to push them away. He wanted to resist, wanted to be strong, but he knew he couldn't. He was weak when it came to the blonde and he made the first move; to Reita's surprise. 

Lips covered lips. Bodies flushed against one another. Ruki was pushed up against the wall, passion taking over them. This was different than with Kai. Kai took what he wanted; Kai thought he was owed something. But Reita, Reita was different. Reita wanted to be equals, Reita wanted to give Ruki all the pleasure in the world and expect nothing back. Reita wanted to hold Ruki again and now that he had him in his arms, he never wanted to let go. 

Lips moved from his own to his neck and Ruki gripped hold of Reita's shirt. He bit his lip and gasped as teeth sunk into his neck; Reita was marking him again. He could tell from the way that he bit and sucked at one spot on his neck. Fuck, Reita's touch set his body on alight with passion and he'd missed it so much. 

"I love you" Ruki whispered, bringing their lips together once more, the night sky gazing down on the lovers as they were oblivious to the world. And oblivious to the figure watching them, hands clenched as he watched the display of passion in front of him. This wasn't right. Ruki was his and he would take down anyone that would get in his way.

"Game on, Reita"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally have the love birds reunited properly. I think the next chapter will be a bit smutty cause I've kept you waiting so long for them to finally get to it again ~ So I maaaay do that! But, Reita has to fight for Ruki a little bit longer. What is Kai planning? :O You'll have to wait and see!


	15. Chapter 15

The two lovers, over shroud of darkness, made their way through the city, smiling, laughing. They gave each other fleeting touches and neither of them had felt this relaxed in a long time. After Reita had bestowed a few long kisses against Ruki's lips, the smaller rebel had melted under his gaze. 

"I love you, Taka..." He whispered against the pale skinned jaw, "I love you so much" 

"It's.... _ahh_..." Ruki moaned softly as he felt fingertips carassing his skin, "It's Ruki..."

"You'll always be my Taka" 

Ruki stared into the blondes eyes and was sure he had never seen such a sincere look in his life. Whenever Kai looked at him, it made him feel uneasy, but this? This was love, pure affection. His heart was beating so fast and he knew it was because of the man in front of him. 

"Let's get back inside. It's not safe here" Ruki stated, taking hold of the others hand. He led them back to the entrance and through the streets they jogged, almost ran. They reached the base and Ruki giggled as Reita started pressing kisses against the back of his neck as he tried to open the door, "Reita!"

Reita chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist, "I can't help it....I missed you"

Ruki managed to open the front door and swatted Reita's arms away from him. Ruki looked around, seeing if anyone was there, Reita staring down at him concerned, "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, it's just..." He got the feeling that someone was watching them. Ruki shook his head slightly, "Nevermind, come on" They both entered the large house and went up to Ruki's room. Ruki thought that they were just going to talk, sort things out, get everything off their minds, but Reita had other ideas. As soon as the soft _click_ of the door was heard, Ruki found himself pushed against the door, lips covered his. 

Ruki instantly wrapped his arms around the blondes neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss instantly. This felt so right, this felt like home. The familiar feeling ran through his body; the pleasure taking over his senses. Reita knew just how to make his legs quiver, face blushing as his tongue brushed against the blondes. 

Reita pulled away slightly, forehead pressing against the smaller rebel's, "I missed you so much" Fingertips grazed his cheeks and Ruki closed his eyes to bask in the touch, "You're so beautiful" 

Ruki shook his head and he heard the other growl slightly, "Look at me"

How could Ruki deny such a request? Lashes fluttered as he opened them slowly, gasping at such an intense gaze staring down at him. 

"You're _beautiful_ "

Ruki's blush grew and he bit his lip harshly. The smaller male felt Reita's thumb tug on his bottom lip, "Don't do that, sweetheart. It makes me want to do things to you" 

Ruki smirked and then darted his tongue out to touch the tip of Reita's thumb, keeping his eyes on the other, seeing the darkened lust in his gaze, "Taka..." He warned, and Ruki opened his mouth to suck on the tip. Ruki felt some empowered; the way that Reita was looking at him like he was a starved man. 

Ruki jumped as Reita slammed a hand against the door next to his head, pressing his body against his. This wasn't like when Kai forced himself on him, this was Reita. This was the man he was in love with, the man who he couldn't stop thinking about. They needed to talk, they needed to get everything out but now, pure lust took over and they kissed once more, Reita dragging the rebel towards the bed. 

Ruki was expecting to be thrown down and ravished, however, he was placed gently on top of the covers, with Reita spreading his legs to accommodate him between them. Reita leaned down, places kisses along Ruki's jaw and down to his neck, "Oh look, I marked you. I need to make sure people know who you belong to..."

"I belong to no one" Ruki pouted, letting his hands run up the others back slowly, "Not you, not Kai.."

Reita bit him harshly causing Ruki to mewl, "Do not mention that bastards name" This should scare Ruki, but he knew that Reita was angry with how Kai forced himself on him, Reita being the overprotective type, "He's lucky I didn't kill him" 

"Don't think of him, Reita..." Ruki whispered, bringing the other face to face with himself, ""Think of me" 

"Oh, I certainly will, sweetheart" And Ruki melted. 

Clothes were soon shed, mouth's everywhere, skin on skin. Soft moans came from the younger, back arching as the blonde took an erect nipple into his mouth. Ruki's fingers grasped at Reitas hair tightly, " _Fuck_ " A hand traveled down his chest, fingertips circling his bellybutton before palming at his arousal. Ruki moaned at the warm touch, feeling elevated already and he knew the best was yet to come, " _Rei..._ " 

Ruki whimpered as he felt Reita's teeth nip at the small nub, melting under the touch, throwing his head back at the sensation as a mouth encircled the neglected nipple. How was he so sensitive? Was it Reita? Was it the fact he hadn't been touched in weeks? Ruki knew it was a combination of the two. His hips bucked as Reita's strokes became more insistant and he moaned in distress as Reita sat back, staring down at him, the pleasure he craved suddenly stopped. 

Ruki felt on display as Reita's hungry eyes traveled across his body. Fuck, Reita looked like he would just _eat him up_ and Ruki was ready to be devoured. He was about to question the blonde when he watched the other shimmy down the bed and get into position to take his arousal in his mouth. 

"F-Fuck..." That warmth, that familiar feeling. It felt fantastic. Reita's mouth, his tongue - it felt like heaven. Hands in blonde tresses, back arched from the bed as pleasure ran through his body. He wasn't given much chance to enjoy the feeling as a small _pop_ symbolized that his arousal was, sadly, free from the delicious warmth, "Rei...please..."

Reita smirked and lowered his head further and Ruki sat up on his elbows to watch the other cautiously. His hips were grabbed by strong hands and they were lifted. Ruki watched in awe before feeling an intense wave of pleasure as Reita's tongue circled his entrance, "Oh, fuck..." Ruki's upper arms quivered and he lay back, surrendering to the others touch, each stroke of the tongue sending shivers down his spine, "Yes, fuck. Aaah!" 

Ruki felt like he could come just from this and his hips jerked, being held tightly by the blonde. One hand moved from one of his hips and he felt a finger circle as well as his tongue, fuck, Reita pressed a digit in and Ruki's face flushed even deeper, "Aaah! Please, more. Fuck!" A string of obscenities slipped from his lips as his arousal started to leak, more digits slipping in, the tongue dipping in every so often, "Reita, please" 

Reita sat back, fingers still moving inside the other, "Fuck, Ru. You taste like _passion_ " And Reita drilled the multiple digits in fast and hard, causing the rebel to claw at the sheets. He wanted more, he craved more. More than those thin digits, he wanted the others arousal, seeing that it was full erect and ready to enter him.

"I need it, Rei. Please" Ruki begged, pouting as his gaze staring longingly on the erection, "Please"

"You want this, Ru?" Reita removed his fingers and brushed the tip against the welcoming hole, "You want this inside of you?"

Ruki nodded, feeling so hot, so needy. He needed it badly, "Please..."

"I need to prepare properly, do you have anything?"

"Top drawer..." Ruki pointed to the bedside table, watching as Reita leaned across to rummage through, finding the items he needed. Soon, Reita's arousal was ready for him and Ruki's hole had been prepped. They both needed each other so badly.

"I'm going to go in now, is that alright?" Reita asked, leaning over the other, brushing his knuckles against the smaller rebel's cheek, "Are you ready?"

"Please.." Ruki leaned into the touch, "I need you...I've been ready for weeks" 

Reita smiled and the answer and guided his hips inside the other, moaning at the tightness, "Fuck! Ru..."

" _Oh..._ " Ruki arched his back, "You feel so....good" 

"You're so fucking tight..." Reita pushed in further, pressing kisses along the others jaw, "You feel so perfect..." 

Ruki felt like he could cry. Reita was treating him gently, like he would break if handled wrong. They were making love and Ruki couldn't be happier. Reita was now fully inside the other, breathing harshly. He didn't want to move until Ruki was adjusted. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause pain for the man he was very much in love with. He had only dreamed of this moment over the past couple of weeks. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he stared down at the rebel 

"Rei? What's wrong?" Ruki asked, worriedly reaching for the others cheek with his hands, "Why are you crying?"

"I thought I'd lost you..." Reita's voice cracked, "I thought you were dead..."

"Rei...." 

"I couldn't go on without you. I wished to the heavens for a second chance and you were brought back to me" Reita whispered, turning his head to kiss the others palm, "I'm so sorry for everything. I was only doing what I thought was best for you" 

Ruki looked up at the other and bit his lip gently. Reita looked so remorseful, and looked down at him with such love in his eyes, "I didn't go anywhere" Sure, he died on the medics table and his mind was messed up, but deep down, both he and Reita knew that Taka was still there. Taka was still around and that all they needed was time apart, that they needed to find themselves once again. Everything had changed and Reita knew that he had been given a second chance. 

"I love you so fucking much, Taka...."

And Ruki found tears trailing down his cheek, "I love you too....Only you can call me that. Only you" 

"And only I can love you" Reita let his hips move, finally entering the other, "And only I can make you feel like this" 

"Yessss...." Ruki hissed, arching his back, "Only you. Only you can make love to me. And you do it so fucking well...."

Reita smirked through his tears and his hips started to move, picking up rhythm, "Does that feel good, Taka?"

"Yes, fuck!"

Reita moved faster, harder, deeper. Words that he could not understand slipped from Ruki's lips and he grabbed the others arousal and pumped it in time with his own thrusts causing Ruki to cry out in pleasure, arching his back. Reita had never seen such a beautiful sight. 

As he thought that, Ruki reached his climax and Reita was proven wrong. _This_ was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and with his lovers climax, came the familair tightness closing in on his arousal, "Fuck, Ru. You're so perfect..." Reita moaned, twitching his hips as he entered the others tight warmth, "Fuck!"

Reita came deep inside the other, pleasure washing over him and he felt fantastic. He felt amazing and felt so much in love with the rebel. Reita pulled out of the other and moved to lay next to him, chest heaving, hair stuck to his forehead. They lay there, their breathing the only thing that could be heard in the room and when his arms felt less like jelly, he pulled the other into his arms, "I love you"

Ruki hummed contently and nuzzled against the blondes chest, "That was amazing" 

"Can we stay here for a little bit longer? No one is back from the evening drills yet. I'm too comfortable to move"

Reita nodded in agreement and placed a kiss on the top of Reita's head, wishing he could stop this moment in time and bask in it. Everything until now has led to this and he was so happy. They lay there drifting off to the sleep when suddenly they heard a loud smash, the window shattering to Ruki's room. 

Both men jumped up and stared around the room. Ruki moved to get up off the bed, seeing a large rock on the floor surrounding by glass. Ruki grabbed his pants, quickly putting them on as he walked to the window. The hole was quite big with cracks across it, and Ruki walked towards the window.

"Be careful..." Reita called out, and Ruki heard shuffling behind him, Reita grabbing his own clothes. Ruki stared out the window, the cold breeze hitting his face. Ruki frowned as he saw Kai across the street, glaring up at the window. Kai did this? He saw the General turn to run off into the shadows and Ruki shook his head. No. Why is Kai doing this? 

Ruki turned to quickly grab his shirt and shoes, seeing Reita cleaning up the broken glass, "You stay here"

"What? No..Taka, what's going on? Where are you going?!" It was too late. Reita didn't have enough time to stop the other from running out of the room, down the stairs out of the house. Ruki looked around on the streets, catching a glimpse of a shadowed figure turning a corner. He needed answers, now. Kai just had to accept that Ruki wouldn't return his feelings. Kai was his best friend and now, he didn't even recognise the other. What had happened when he was away? 

Ruki chased the figure round the corner and through the city, finally catching up to him, grabbing his arm. He spun the man around and frowned. This wasn't Kai. This was someone from the city. What? He was sure this was Kai. Ruki apologised to the man and watched as he walked away. Ruki stared at his surroundings and he sighed heavily. He was quite far away from his home and decided to start walking back. 

As he was walking back, still looking around for any sign of Kai, he heard the warning siren. Ruki frowned and started to jog back, seeing a crowd of people rushing around the corner. Ruki followed them, stopping in shock as he saw fire. His heart dropped as he saw the flames coming from one of the rooms in the building. Dread filled his body as he realised......

"No..."

That was his room. 

Ruki ran forward, through the crowds of people only to be stopped by one of the guards, "Let me go! Let me through!" He cried out, staring up at the room. How was this possible? Ruki felt tears stream down his face, the heat from the blazing fire could be felt from across the street. 

"Fuck! Let me go!" Ruki screamed, more guards coming to help, "No!"

No. This wasn't possible. How could this have happened? He was just with the blonde. The blonde was in his room, cleaning up the glass. He should be in there, being held by his lover. They made love. They finally found their way back to each other. This should have been easy. Ruki felt lost, his heart beating out of his chest. 

A blood-curling scream could be heard coming from the smaller man as the fire brigade came, here to help. But it might have been too, "Reita!!!!" Ruki fell to his knees as he watched the men enter the building and Ruki's gaze landed on someone far to the side.

Kai. 

The smirk said it all.


	16. Chapter 16

Heat. Flames. Red. Orange. They surrounded him. He was stuck to the ground and couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Ruki could only stare as the flames drew nearer, edging closer to his feet. A silent scream left his mouth as the heat spread towards him. He wanted to run, wanted to escape the burnt umber that was engulfing him. Ruki looked down and saw the flames dancing at his feet, spreading up his legs elegantly. It would be beautiful if it wasn't so deadly. 

Ruki looked ahead and saw a figure in the flames and his heart ached. He tried to call out but there was nothing he could do. He clenched his eyes shut and opened them again but the scene remained the same. He couldn't look away. The screams coming from the flames wounded him deeply. Ruki tried to do something, anything, but he couldn't. Ruki couldn't suppress the guilt inside of him. As the flames swallowed him whole, his eyes widened as the heat burnt his skin, his gaze sat upon the charcoal figure in front of him his mouth opened and he found his voice. 

Ruki screamed at the top of his lungs....

Darkness. He shot forward, eyes wide, gasping for breathe. Ruki looked around, recognizing his surroundings. He was in his room, the temporary one that he had been staying with before the fire, sitting upright in his bed, covers thrown on the floor. Ruki gazed at the curtains blowing in the wind through his open window and he put a hand to his heart. It was racing. The nightmares still kept coming. Every night. He dreamt of the fire. It haunted him.

Ruki moved to stand, walking over to his window as he gasped for breath. Ever since that night, he had kept his window open, wanting coldness surrounding him as the heat was chasing him. The wind kept his skin cool, giving him goosebumps. 

The young man turned to his desk, seeing the letter written on top. The letter he had been keeping safe all those weeks. A letter than gave him hope. 

_I'm safe. I'll come back for you_

Kai was under the impression that Reita had killed in the fire and Ruki suspected that Kai had something to do with the incident. He hadn't come out and said it, but the look on Kai's face when Ruki was screaming for his lover, the flames escaping his windows; how could he not suspect him? The people in the town would never believe him. Kai was their general. Kai was their leader. Just what had happened to him when he had gone. Kai was in love with him, but that was no excuse to behave the way he did. 

Kai scared him. That was clear. And the letter was the only thing that was keeping him going. Reita was alive. That was all that matters. 

Ruki couldn't sleep again after that nightmare and he stayed awake, watching the sunrise, clutching the letter as he gazed out of the window, "Reita...."

Later on in the morning, Ruki decided he had work to do. He had jobs to complete. Ruki was now home and had to contribute. Ruki hadn't worked properly since he came back and something didn't feel right.

Before he left, the people in the town were happy, they helped each other and they had kept the community thriving. Ruki didn't realise just how _dull_ and _lifeless_ everything had become. Reita had distracted him and almost dying would have caused him to not notice what was going on around him. Ruki walked the streets and found the hardly anyone spoke to each other, everything was just going about their business and there was no life around him. 

Ruki frowned as he saw just how much Kai's leadership had affected the town and he needed to know what had changed. How could so much change in a matter of months? How could Kai change so much? He was so happy, so cheerful and now all Ruki could sense was hate? How was this possible? Ruki continued to run his errands and went to visit to outer wall. 

Ruki could see the affect the community was having and the sun was setting by the time he retreated. Ruki gazed upon the inner sector he could see in the distance and found himself thinking about the time he had spent with Reita there. He blinked, frowning. Wait? Was he missing it? Was he missing the inner sector? No, he couldn't. Ruki had been tortured there, by Reita's father no less. Ruki sighed as he turned away, heading back to the front entrance of the town. 

Ruki heard a noise behind him and he stopped, turning around quickly. Was someone following him? Ruki looked around, the sun having completely set and the night lights had started to turn on. Ruki still had quite a distance to go and the guards weren't due to start patrolling for another hour. The best Ruki could do was to find one of alcoves to hide.

Ruki continued walking, faster this time, wanting to make it back to the entrance. This made him feel uneasy. Ruki heard another footstep and he turned instantly. 

Nothing was behind him except darkness. Ruki turned back around and saw a figure directly in front of him, grabbing him by the mouth, dragging him into a small alcove. Funny how he waned to think of them as safety when now he was going being taken there by whatever hooligan had grabbed him. 

Ruki wasn't going down without a fight though and fight he did. He struggled, using his training as he managed to elbow the stranger in the stomach and push him away. He was about to run when a hand grabbed his wrist, "Let go of me, you son of a bitch!" He hit out and punched the stranger in the jaw.

"Fuck, Taka, it's me!"

That voice. Ruki froze and looked carefully at the one who had taken him. His face dropped as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the night lights finally turning on outside the alcove, highlighting a familiar nose band across his face. It couldn't be...

"Reita?"

Ruki saw the others expression turn to tha of relief and the smaller man didn't hesitate to run into his arms, "Reita!" Tears pricked at his eyes as his heart raced. The familiar warmth, the scent, it was overwhelming. Ruki looked up into the others soft brown eyes and he reached up to his face with his fingertips, "It's really you"

"Yes, it is Taka" Reita smiled down and him and Ruki had never felt more complete in his life, "Did you get my letter?"

Ruki nodded, "Yes, thank you. I thought you had died. If you hadn't sent that letter....I..."

"Hey, baby....shush" Reita could see the other getting worked up, "I knew what I went through when I thought I had lost you, I couldn't bear it if you went through the same pain". 

Ruki was so grateful for the other, so blessed to have him in his life. They were together now and nothing could stop them, "What do we do now?"

"You need to go back home"

What? "No! I refuse!"

"Taka...." 

Ruki shook his head, "No, Reita! I've just gotten you back, I don't want to leave you...." Ruki clung to the taller man so tightly, stray tears falling down his cheeks. He was so scared that if he left, then he would never see his lover again, "Please don't make me go back to Kai.."

Reita frowned and took the others cheeks into his hands gently, tilting his head up to meet his gaze, "Did Kai...? Has he hurt you?"

Ruki shook his head instantly, seeing the protective gaze of his lover staring down at him and made his cheeks flush, "He...scares me, Reita. He's not the Kai I knew. He would never had hurt me in the past but what you've seen, that's not Kai. I don't know whats happened to him, to my people" 

"Hey, hey, shhh, calm down" Reita spoke softly and placed a soft kiss to his lovers lips, instantly silencing the smaller man. Ruki's heart raced, his body burned for the other. They stared up into each others eyes and the atmosphere that surrounded them was electric. It all happened in a blink of an eye. Ruki was pressed up against the stone wall, Reita's lips covering his and his arms wrapped around the others neck, tongue sliding across his bottom lip. There was so much Ruki wanted to confess, so much that he wanted to beg for but with Reita giving him what he had craved for the past couple of weeks, he was melting. 

Ruki moaned into the others mouth as he parted his lips, tongues sliding across each other fludily, the soft texture sending shivers down his spine. And Reita had craved this just as much, Ruki could tell as each time a sound emitted from his mouth, the others grip on his waist tightened. Ruki's mouth was free to moan and whimper when Reita moved to his neck, pressing wet kisses to his neck, "Nnngg..." He bit his lip to try and hide the noises, part of him wanting to stay as quiet as possible not to get caught, but also wanting Reita to earn his noises. But that was proving difficult with the way Reita was sucking on his neck so harshly. 

"Don't hold back" Reita's voice went straight to his growing arousal. _Oh fuck_ Where they about to do this here? Reita's hand traveled down to his trousers, fingering the waist band, "Let me hear you. I've missed you, sweetheart" 

When did Reita get this smooth? Ruki gripped hold of the others shirt as his length was palmed through the material of his pants, his hips twitching, "Nng! Reita, fuck...." A bite to his neck had him melting further under the blondes touch. 

"I've missed you" Reita repeated, trailing lips back into Ruki's ear, whispering sensually into the lobe sweet-nothings that caused Ruki to moan louder. The things Reita was describing that he wanted to do to him made his imagination run wild. Something in Ruki snapped and pushed against the blonde to the other side of the alcove, instantly moving to his knees. The smaller man smirked as he heard a gasp come from his lover. 

It took one quick movement of his fingers and the others arousal was freed and in his mouth. Ruki moaned at the taste, the texture. He had missed this. Ruki had wanted nothing but this closeness from his lover for a long time, regardless of the setting. The way Reita's hand gripped the top of his head, tightening when he gave the head of the arousal one long lick, made him feel so empowered, "Ru..."

Ruki relaxed his throat and took the blonde deeper down his throat, hearing the others breath hitched. He smirked as he continued to work his lover up with his mouth. A few more licks, sucks, and teeth grazing and suddenly he was standing, being turned around and pressed against the wall again, "I don't want to come in your mouth, I want to release deep inside of you..."

Palms flat against the wall. Ass sticking out, being gripped so deliciously by his lover. Ruki moaned, pressing his forehead to the wall. Ruki let the other lower his trousers and cup his cheeks with those rough hands. He'd missed this so much and was putty in his lovers hands, "Fuck, Reita..."

"That's what I'm going to do, baby" Reita breathed out, spreading the cheeks apart and dipping his finger into his entrance, "I'm going to fuck you. Do you want that?"

"Yes! Fuck..!" Ruki moaned, pressing his hips back against his lovers digits. One. Two. Three. By the third, he was a writhing mess, whimpering as he felt them being pulled out of his body, "No..please. Come back"

Reita chuckled and positioned himself, "Don't you want something bigger?"  
Oh yes, he did. He wanted it so much. Too much. Ruki couldn't contain the moans, even if he wanted to when the other entered him so deeply, so quickly. Ruki pushed back on his hips to meet with the others thrusts and dug his fingernails into the concrete. Reita reached forward and grasped Ruki's arousal. Ruki mewled in pleasure and threw his head back, feeling the others lips on his neck. Everything that Reita did filled him with pleasure and the others actions were just too good, building him up to his inevitable release.

Ruki's orgasm contributed to Reita's growls, the others tight hole clenching around his cock, "Fuck, Ru. You feel so-nng!" He released deep inside of his lover, breathing harshly as he held the small frame in his arms, "I love you so much.."

"I love you too..." Ruki whispered, instantly feeling empty when the other pulled out of him, "Please let me come with you..."

Reita smiled sadly and helped the other get dressed properly, taking him into his arms tightly, kissing him on the lips. Ruki smiled and put his arms around the other, "Where have you been?"

"I can't tell you" Reita spoke softly, stroking through the soft, messed up locks, "Not yet"

"Why not?" Ruki pouted, almost purring as he felt his lovers touch. Whether it was a hot, scorching touch or a gentle one, it caused a reaction from him, "I just want us to be together"

"And I want you safe"

"I am safe" Ruki spoke, though it was an empty statement. Ruki hadn't felt safe for a while. Truth be told, he felt safer in the inner sector, but he didn't want to admit that out loud. He knew if he did, it would confirm it from him. Ruki just wanted it to be the two of them, back in his apartment. Ruki wanted to have that back. He spend his days waiting for Reita to come home, cooking, cleaning. God, when did he become so domesticated. 

The one issue? Reita's father. He had taken him, tortured him and caused him to break from himself. Reita's Father had also made his son break his heart. It was too much. It was too much for him to go through again. 

"I'll come back for you, I promise" 

"Then what will we do?" Ruki asked, staring up at the other with questioning eyes, "Where will we go?"

"Just...trust me..."

And Ruki trusted him with all his heart. Ruki nodded, pressing a kiss to the others lips before moving to the entrance of the alcove, turning back for one last glance, "You'll...come back for me, won't you?"

"I promise" 

Ruki smiled at the sincerity on his face and moved back out to walk along the wall. He took a glance back and saw Reita sneaking off into the shadows. He loved that man so much and trusted him. He would return, he knew it. And so he made his way back to the entrance of the town, nodding at the guard as he walked past. 

Ruki quickly made his way through the empty streets. It had just gone sun down, where were all the people? Had he not noticed this before? The streets were silent. There was never a curfew before, right? He had never realised this. Was this Kai's doing?

Ruki made it to his temporary apartment, heading up the stairs. He wondered when he apartment would be ready to live in again. Kai had made it his priority to fix things and make sure his property would be live-able as soon as possible. Was this because of guilt? He hadn't seen Kai that much over the past couple of weeks and he wanted to know why.

And Ruki was about to be given his answer because as soon as the lights turned on in his living room, they showed the man he was thinking about sat on his chair. Ruki jumped and then took a step back, seeing the fierce glare of the general staring up at him, "Kai?"

"Where've you been, Ruki?" Kai spoke, voice dangerously low and it worried Ruki, "It's passed curfew"

"Since when have we have a curfew?" Ruki scoffed, trying to act like he wasn't bothered by the man in his living room, obviously having broken in. Or did he have a key? There was no sign of forced entry. He didn't know which outcome bothered him more. 

"Since you were taken by that bastard" 

Ruki froze and looked over at the other, "You mean Reita?"

"Yes" Kai's voice clearly had a disdained tone, "I was worried we would be attacked with you gone"

"Don't be so dramatic, Kai. It's not like I was the towns only defense"

"You are the only one that matters to me. I had to do something"

"And that something was to cause the town to live in fear? Just what have you been telling them?!" Ruki snapped, gesturing to the window and the fearful town that lay just outside, "Kai, no one dares go outside after dark. There's no children laughing. Just what have you told them?"

"It doesn't matter. I did what I had to"

"Of course it matters!" Kai flinched at the tone of Ruki's voice, "It matters because I'm seeing what was once my home be the complete opposite. I hate it and I just want to leave!"

That made Kai scared. He didn't want Ruki to leave and he stood up, stalking over to the smaller man, "You're not going anywhere. I've only just got you back"

"You can't stop me if I want to leave"

"Yes I can"

Ruki was scared, eyes wide as Kai stared down at him. He shouldn't be afraid, but he was, "I think you should leave" Kai just glared down at him, not saying anything and Ruki tried his best to stand his ground. He needed to stay here until he could figure out what Reita's plan was. He promised he would come back for him. He promised. And Ruki had to believe in his lover. 

Kai spent a good few more seconds looking down at the smaller man before moving to walk past him, slamming the door shut as he left. Ruki released the breath he didn't realise he was holding. This was not the Kai he knew. All the behavior he had been showing recently was not the man he knew. 

And so he kept his head down the next few weeks, waiting for another message from his lover. A sign that he was coming back for him. Nothing came. No sign of anything that Ruki was slowly thinking that Reita had given up on him. He didn't want to think that but he couldn't spend another day with Kai, acting like nothing was wrong. The town was still scared and it was getting worse. From the way Kai was talking, it should have gotten better when he returned but it hadn't: if anything, it was getting worse. With Kai as their leader, he feared for war. 

When Ruki had finished a shift at the gate, he returned home to find a white envelope on his desk. Ruki's heart raced and he quickly ran to open it. 

_Midnight. Meet me. Bring your things_

There was a location there as well. Why was it so close to the inner sector? The same exit he had escaped from? Ruki didn't question and quickly grabbed his things. He didn't know what he was packing but he knew he wouldn't return. Ruki packed the essentials and waiting until midnight. There was no one around, not that Ruki was surprised, and he hid under cover of darkness. 

Ruki found it quite easy to avoid the guards and was soon clear of the wall. He took one look back and wondered if he was making the right decision. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Reita, it was his town. His people. They needed him. They clearly weren't in the safest hands but he wanted to be selfish. Ruki wanted to be happy. 

With one last lingering gaze, he turned to head towards the location he had to meet Reita at and he waited. And waited. Ruki looked at his watch and felt slightly worried. Where was the blonde? Ruki finally heard footsteps behind him and he shot up, turning around as he clutched his bag. Was this it?

"Reita?" Ruki smiled, seeing the familiar blonde approaching. He felt his heart race as he moved towards his lover, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms. Ruki smiled, tears in his eyes as he realised this was it. This was his happiness. Reita stopped walking, as if waiting for Ruki. 

Thats when he heard it. More footsteps. Ruki stopped in his tracks, giving himself and Reita distance. "Ru. Please let me explain" Reita spoke quickly, as if anticipating the smaller man's reaction.

Ruki's eyes widened as he saw a figure come out of the shadows a man that he feared from the core of his soul. What was going on? What was the meaning of this? Why was he hear

The smaller man stared back at his lover, his heart racing, this time out of fear "Reita, what's your father doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're almost coming to the end of this series. But I think I'm going to be doing a sequel, depending on how you guys like the ending! I think its going to be 2 more chapters, depending on what my mind can think of. And I wanted to update before the end of the year haha :3 I'll try not be so slow with the next update of this! Hope you enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

_"Reita?"_

_"No, no, Taka. Don't be scared"_

_"Tell me what he's doing here?!"_

_"Let's just go...we can talk later"_

_"No! I don't want to go anywhere with him!"_

_"Taka...please. It's the only way" ___

__The view was breathtaking. And familiar. The sunlight was peering over the horizon and Ruki gazed over the city, one that he thought he'd never be back in ever again. The city where he had his heart broken. Ruki's eyes travelled across the landscape, looking over the wall to the Outer Sector. Soon Kai would be going to his room and find him missing. Ruki knew how angry he would be. He knew that Kai suspected that he didn't want to be there and that may have been the cause of his recent behaviour._ _

__Ruki felt, dare he say it? Safe. Safe in these walls, the same walls that he had avoided his whole life. How could he feel safe here? How could he have agreed to come back?_ _

__Ruki knew deep down that he trusted Reita. Out on the wasteland, he knew that there was no ill intent with Reita's actions. He could tell by his eyes. They were soft, they were warm and full of worry. Reita outstretched his hand for him to take, asking him to trust him. Reita's father had walked off, leaving them to talk. Reita just stared at him, not forcing him to do anything, not questioning him. That's what made Ruki trust him. That's what made Ruki know that he had made the right decision. Reita was there for him. Reita was his saviour, his safe place to run and his pillar to lean on._ _

__And Ruki loved him more than anything else in the world._ _

__"Are you ok?" A soft voice called out behind him, Ruki knew instantly that it was Reita behind him. Ruki's heart raced as he heard footsteps heading towards him, "Taka?"_ _

__So many questions ran through his mind. He wanted to know what the plans were for him and Reita, what role did his Father have in all this, would he ever return back home? Ruki stared at the Outer Sector. Home? No. It wasn't his home anymore. He didn't even recognise where he was when he was there: everything had changed._ _

__"Taka?" The smaller man jumped as he heard the voice now right behind him, arms wrapping around him waist. Ruki instantly relaxed, his hands covering the others, "Hey, baby. What's wrong?"_ _

__"Did I do the right thing?"_ _

__"Taka?"_ _

__"Coming back with you" Ruki kept his gaze out the window, "Did I do the right thing?"_ _

__Ruki found himself being turned around, finding himself looking into warm brown eyes instead of a cold landscape. He stared up at his lover, searching for answers to the questions he had. Everything had happened so quickly, he was just trying to catch up on it._ _

__"Taka, baby? What's wrong? Do you want to go back?" Reita looked down at him, worry evident in his eyes, "I...I don't know if I could do that...." The grip on his waist tightened, however it didn't make Ruki feel uncomfortable. Ruki shook his head and saw the relief flood over the others expression._ _

__"I just want to know whats going on? I gave you the benefit of the doubt out there but you need to tell me what happened. Why is your father here? What does he want? Does he want to hurt me, my family? Why is he-"_ _

__Reita shushed him gently and lifted one hand to the rebels cheek, "Hey, shh. Baby. No, no, no. You've got it all wrong" Reita pulled the other to sit down on the bed, Ruki realising that they were actually in his old room. How did he not notice that's where he was? It looked exactly how he left it._ _

__"Please just tell me?" Ruki needed to know, he needed to know he could trust Reita. Deep down, he was scared, "Is he gone?"_ _

__Reita nodded, and took Ruki's hand in his own, "I escaped from the building just before it was set on fire..."_ _

__"Kai did it...he ..."_ _

__"I know, I know" Reita comforted the other before he could begin to panic, "I left that night, knowing that I couldn't come back for you without a plan"_ _

__"Your Father?"_ _

__Reita nodded, "Yes, I came back and explained to him what had happened and he wanted to help?"_ _

__"Just like that? He just decided to help you"_ _

__"Not at first, no. He didn't want to see me, that's why it took me so much time to get to you" Reita sighed, knowing that his Father was still stubborn. He knew how to get back home, knowing the combination and happy that he hadn't been changed. He had attempted a few times to see his Father when he finally agreed to a meeting. It took some time, and his Father had laughed at him when the guards were around, but when he had dismissed them, Reita saw his Father for what he really was; a concerned dad. "He listened to me and he agreed to help"_ _

__"But why...?"_ _

__"Because he knows how much I love you"_ _

__Ruki's heart melted as he saw just how much Reita loved him. He went to the Outer Sector for him, he came back for him. He stood up for him, he even went back to his Father for help. Ruki had never been happier than when he was with the blonde. He should be missing his home, his original home, his family (if he could even call it that anymore), his people. But he wasn't. Ruki just felt relieved that he was finally with Reita, away from Kai, away from the horrible feelings._ _

__"Taka, tell me what you're thinking, please" The grip on Ruki's hand tightened and the smaller rebel could tell that the blonde was nervous_ _

__"I'm thinking that it's good to be home" And it was the truth, "I'm thinking that I want to be wherever you are, and want to stay away from that awful place, but..."_ _

__"But?"_ _

__"I shouldn't want to be here. This is the evil place to live. I mean, look at all that's happened since I came here. You took me, you kidnapped me. You hit me.. You..."_ _

__"Hey, baby. Please..." Reita could see that the other was getting worked up and he tried to calm him down, "I'm so sorry. I regret everything I did but...if I didn't do any of it, I wouldn't have met you. I know I was a bastard but please, Taka. Please forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you"_ _

__"I already forgave you, Reita..."_ _

__"Do you really, Taka? You still seem scared"_ _

__"I'm just...unsure"_ _

__"About?"_ _

__"About everything. So much has happened..."_ _

__"I know, baby" Reita moved closer, taking him into his arms, "I can't erase the past but we can make our own future. Together, you and me. We can stay here, if that's what you want. We can go back to your other home instead. I will follow you. I just needed to get you away from Kai. I didn't trust him"_ _

__Ruki was quiet for a short time, just listening to Reita's heart beat, "I don't trust him anymore. He was my friend, he was like a brother to me. I knew he had feelings for me but I didn't think he would do anything like this. He tried to kill you..."_ _

__"Being in love makes people do crazy things" Reita whispered, running a hand through the others hair, "I'm going to protect you. I promise"_ _

__And Ruki believed him. Ruki let himself be held, let himself be vulnerable and let himself be _weak_. Ruki held onto Reita, knowing that he could be like this and not be harmed. Reita's arms were home. Any place that Reita was, Ruki was calm. The blonde made sure that Ruki was calm the rest of the day. Reita made sure he had eaten, worried about how thin Ruki had gotten in the Outer Sector. Reita also made sure that he was warm and comfortable. Ruki had never had the chance to just sit down in the past couple of months, with a blanket covering him, a warm drink in his hands. This was different. This was making him feel domesticated; and he liked it. _ _

__Later on that day, the elevator signaled its doors opening and Ruki's eyes widened as he saw Reita's Father step out from it. He called out for the other, who was in the kitchen and the blonde instantly came running._ _

__"Father?" Reita looked as shocked as Ruki was, "I told you not to come around until I called you"_ _

__"I know but I had free time today and the guards have been given other jobs to do"_ _

__Ruki felt his heart race in fear and he saw the business man glaring at him. He couldn't blame him. He had caused all of this just by coming into his son's life._ _

__"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Reita moved closer to the smaller man that was cowering under his blanket, "We're fine at the moment, we don't need you yet"_ _

__"I just came to tell you I received a telegram this afternoon"_ _

__"A telegram?"_ _

__Mr Suzuki handed Reita a piece of paper, seeing the other man reading it, jaw twitching. Ruki frowned and looked between the two, "Reita?" The blonde handed him the piece of paper, looking as if he didn't want to do this. Ruki looked down at the writing and joined Reita with his frown: _I know where you are, Taka. I'll come and get you soon, I promise. Please wait for me__ _

__Ruki looked up at the blonde, "It's Kai" He didn't even know how he managed to get this here so quickly. Had he seen him? Followed him? How did he know to send it to Reita's Father? This made him scared. He thought he was finally safe, and then Kai does something like this? He didn't like it. Reita's Father watched as his son moved towards the rebel, taking him in his arms instantly. He could see the love his son had for the younger man, and he felt proud. Proud to have a son that finally had something to live for._ _

__"Son" His spoke up and saw Reita lift his head, "I'll post guards outside the building and keep someone on CCTV watch as long as I can"_ _

__Reita nodded in thanks and looked down at the smaller man in his arms who was shaking slightly. Reita was about to speak when Ruki cut him off, "Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice now? You tortured me for weeks, you left me to die. What is your aim for all of this?"_ _

__Mr Suzuki took a deep breath and looked down at Ruki, moving to sit on the small table across from them, "My son hasnt always been the nicest person. I'm sure you can understand this. He was an asshole"_ _

__"Dad!"_ _

__"Well it's true. You didn't have any value for human life, for your own life. You were just getting by and doing some evil things. You were taking after your Father" Ruki nodded and understood what Mr Suzuki meant, "But when you came into his life something changed. For the better. You showed him what it was like to protect something, just like I tried to protect his Mother. He loves you so much, please don't punish him for his past mistakes. He wanted to be like his Father so much that he was rotten, but not to the core. Not like me"_ _

__"I understand, Mr Suzuki..." He felt Reita's grip on him as his Father spoke, knowing how much Reita would be affected by his words._ _

__"My son loves you. My son will do anything to protect you" He smiled gently, and it seemed such a strange thing for both men to see, "The bounty on your head has been removed. Your personal file has mysteriously disappeared, I don't know what happened. Must have been a computer malfunction, you can't trust computers today"_ _

__Ruki's mouth dropped open as he listened to what Reita's father was saying to him, "T-Thank you..."_ _

__"Take care of him and I will take care of you both"_ _

__With that, Mr Suzuki left, leaving the two men on their own in the apartment. Reita chuckled in disbelief, "I...did not expect that"_ _

__"Neither did I..."_ _

__And so the two men stayed in each other company, talking about everything. Ruki spoke about his doubts about the Outer Sector, about how he felt he didn't belong there anymore and how scared he was about Kai. Reita held onto him gently as he spoke. He was so grateful for his support._ _

__Reita spoke about his Mother and Ruki listened intently. He told him that Ruki reminded him a lot of his Mother; she was so strong and fearless and such a wonderful woman._ _

__They waited until sundown, resting with Ruki sat across the others lap, empty mug in his hands as they kissed on the sofa, the two men having missed this intimacy. Ruki shivered as he felt the others hands moving to the back of his neck, fingertips brushing gently across the skin. Reita sighed as their tongues touched, Ruki tightening the grip on his mug, purring into the kiss. Both their hearts raced as they stayed together in each others arms._ _

__"I love you so much" Reita whispered against their lips, causing Ruki to mewl gently, fingertips stroking through his hair. The way Reita kissed him cause his body to heat up. He wanted the other so badly, feeling addicted to his touch._ _

__"I love you too"_ _

__"Shall we go to bed, sweetheart?"_ _

__Ruki bit his lip and nodded, let the other lead them to their bedroom where he was slowly stripped of his clothes, laid bare on the bed while Reita kissed him so lovingly all over. They had been apart for so long and Ruki just wanted to _feel_. Reita as treating him so delicately and he felt like crying, and he did. Reita kissed his tears away as he slipped into him easily, making his back arch and his toes curl._ _

__Ruki gripped hold of Reita so tightly, not wanting to let go. His nails dug into the blondes skin as they kissed sloppily. Their breathing ragged as he was entered deeper, their connection so _tight_ even now. Reita whispered into his ear words of love and adoration as they both reached their climax. Ruki cried out softly, feeling like he had reached heaven. _ _

__They cleaned each other up and they lay in each others arms, silent and content. Both laying with their heart beats in sync, being lulled to sleep by the warmth of one another. Ruki slept for quite sometime before walking in the middle of the night. He sat up in the bed, looking down at his sleeping lover. He looked so peaceful and he couldn't help but smile._ _

__Ruki turned his gaze to the window, looking out onto the city, seeing the lights off and he saw one light in the distance, in the Outer Sector. He knew who would be awake at this hour. Kai._ _

__He should feel scared. Kai had sent him a clear message that he was coming for him. Ruki moved back to lay down with his lover, finding Reita's arms wrapping around him instantly. Ruki smiled at the sweet action. Ruki knew that he never wanted to be taken from Reita's arms. He was home. And he wouldn't be taken back. Kai be damned. He would never let Kai take him for here._ _

__He would kill Kai if he tried or die trying._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this doesnt seem to "filler" but I'm coming to the end of this soon so im trying to tie loose ends! But I may have an idea for a sequel. :3 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!


	18. Chapter 18

_"If you want to act like a vicious dog, I'll treat you like one. Too bad I don't actually have a cage to lock you in, but this will have to do."_

_Takanori cried out as his arm was twisted in Reita's grasp and the blonde walked towards the spare bedroom. With Takanori's arm still in his grip, he walked towards one of the doors in the bedroom. Takanori's eyes widened as he was all but thrown into what he could only assume was a small closet. He turned around in time to see Reita glaring at him fiercely before he slammed the door shut._

_Takanori then suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. He was trapped, in a closed space and he couldn't handle it. The darkness, the confinement. He needed to get out. "Let me out..." he called out weakly, taking shaky steps to the door. "Let me out." His voice getting louder as he tried the handle. "Let me out!!" he started shouting, banging on the door. Takanori was breathing heavily, trying to remain calm, but failing. Takanori did not do well in closed spaces: he was claustrophobic and had been since birth. In the outer sector, he grew up in small spaces and he was targeted in those space - by bullies, by family, by people who thought they were better than him. He couldn't take this._

Ruki stood in the guest room, staring at the closet door that was open in front of him. It was what he did when Reita was at work, like today. If he thought about where he was now, compared to that day the change was astonishing. So much had happened in such a short span of time. Ruki saw the scratch marks on the door and shivered at the memories, not just of the closet, but of when he was taken by the council. How did he end up with the son of the man who hated him? The situation was such sweet irony.

Reita's father had told him that his record had been wiped, that the bounty on his head had been lifted, but how did that make him feel? He could live a normal life now, right? But what about Kai? His people? He had just left them and he felt so guilty. Ruki turned and moved to look out of the window to gaze at the outer sector. He had left it in ruins, but he didn't have a place there anymore - he wasn't their saviour. They could handle themselves and during the talks with Reita's father, he agreed to send food to them once a month, which made him feel more relieved. When he was home, he saw the village, the people - they were all helping each other, they were all working as a team to rebuild a community. The only issue was their leader, the General.

Kai had changed so much that it scared him. This wasn't the Kai he had grown up with, fought with, laughed and cried with. Kai was now a man possessed, all because he hated losing. Ruki sighed and moved to close the closet door before walking out of the spare bedroom. He wanted to go and lie down, but the sound of the elevator doors closing made him stop. Was Reita home already? Ruki walked down the corridor towards the living room. "Reita?" he called out, feeling uneasy when he didn't gain a reply. 

That was because it wasn't Reita standing in the living room waiting for him. Those weren't the loving eyes staring at him, the blonde hair he was used to. No, this wasn't Reita. This was someone who had vowed to get him back.

"Kai...?"

Ruki didn't know what to do. Should he run? Should he fight? He didn't think he would be seeing Kai anytime soon, if at all. The rebel knew he had become too comfortable in his life with Reita and thought that he was safe within these four walls. The security system, the cameras, the guards. Kai couldn't have gotten past them all on his own, could he? Ruki wasn't given time to think it over as Kai took a step towards him and his heart raced.

Kai stopped and frowned. "Are you scared of me now?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Everything I ever did was because I loved you."

The conviction in Kai's voice scared Ruki. His friend truly believed he hadn't done anything wrong: the fire, the way he had run the town with fear, trying to kill Reita. How could someone not have a remorse for these actions?

"No, that's not love, Kai." Ruki shook his head, seeing the expression on the other's face drop, brows creasing in anger.

"How dare you say that!" His voice raised, causing Ruki to jump. "Fuck! Taka, I love you! Can't you see that! I've always been there for you and I've protected you from these people!"

"These people? You mean Reita?" 

"Don't mention that name in front of me." 

"Why not? You're just jealous because he's the one I chose to be with, he's the one I love. He's the one I want to be with and you can't handle the fact that I don't return your feelings! Reita is the one-" Something in Ruki's words made Kai snap and the smaller rebel cried out as the other lunged at him, gripping his arms so tightly as he pulled him forward and threw him against the wall. Ruki felt winded and struggled to take a breath when Kai pressed himself against his body.

"I told you to not mention that name in front of me!" Kai's eyes lit up in anger, his fist punching the wall next to Ruki and the smaller rebel was scared. Terrified. This wasn't his friend in front of him, this was a monster. 

"Let go of me..." Ruki's voice cracked as he was trying to figure out what to do, how to get out of the situation, and he was hoping that Reita would be home soon. Again, he was cursing himself that he had become so comfortable. He was Ruki, the leader of the rebels, and he was the one who had started the revolution that brought about the golden times of the outer sector, and here he was, being literally bullied by his friend. 

"Let go of me!" he screamed, causing Kai to step back. "You can't just come in here and act like this!" More screams from the rebel. "You need to realise that I'm happy and I'm home! I can't be with you! I don't love you, Kai. I never did!" 

Kai growled and turned away from the other, gripping his hair as he listened to the other speak, shaking his head as the words sunk in. "No..."

"No? _NO_?" 

"Stop it."

"Why should I? It seems like yelling at you is the only way to get it into your thick skull that I don't want you!" Ruki was still worried about how Kai was reacting. He didn't seem stable, he was shaking, not reacting in a way that he was used to from his friend. "Why can't you let me be happy?"

"Because you're _mine_ ," Kai hissed turning his back to the other as he reached into the jacket he was wearing, gripping cold metal. 

"No! I'm not! You need to stop this!"

Kai turned around, around outstretched as he pointed a small gun at the other. This caused Ruki to freeze, the words wanting to come out of his mouth were swallowed down. Was Kai really pointing a gun at his face? "..Kai..."

"You're mine and if I can't have you, no one can." 

This wasn't good. Kai's gaze was unfocused, almost feral-like. The General didn't like losing, that was something that would never change, he played the game so well and always won - but this was a game he couldn't win, no matter how much he tried. And that caused something to dislodge in his train of thought. Kai hated losing and he wasn't going to start now. 

"..Kai..." A voice reached him and he saw Ruki staring at him with wide eyes, his arm shaking in front of him. "Kai... Put the gun down."

"You're mine..." he repeated. "You've always been mine.."

"No, I haven't...." Ruki tried to reason with him, try to calm him down. He didn't speak any louder than a whisper for fear of the reaction of the General. "You're like a brother to me, Kai."

"But I love you!"

"And I wish I could return those feelings, I really do. And maybe if things were different then I could, but this is the way it has to be. I love Reita."

"But he's a spoilt rich brat!"

Ruki shook his head. "Not to me. He's changed so much since I've met him and you can't say he didn't help out rebuilding your home."

"Our home, Taka," Kai spoke hopelessly, lowering the gun to his side in defeat. He couldn't handle this emotion, he couldn't handle the way Ruki was looking at him. "Please come home..."

"This is my home now."

Kai felt a tear run down his cheek as he realised that this was it. This was the end. He couldn't have Ruki by his side. He'd actually lost. Ruki walked up to the taller man and reached out with his own shaky hand to touch Kai's arm. "You need to let me go...."

And just as the two men embraced each other, Kai willing to let him go, the elevator doors opened and suddenly the rebel was pulled from his grip and Reita was standing in front of him. So the knight came home? 

"Get the fuck away from him!" 

Ruki was now hiding behind the blonde and peered over his lover's shoulder. Kai watched how Reita was protective of him, how Ruki leaned on him, knowing that the blonde could give him protection; everything Kai could give him, but Ruki didn't want that. Reita was ready to fight for Ruki and so was Kai, but the way Ruki looked at him showed that he wasn't the one Ruki wanted. 

Kai took a step back as he admitted defeat. This just wasn't working at all. He looked the blonde straight in the eyes with as much conviction as possible. "Look after him" With that, Kai pressed the button for the elevator and the door opened instantly. Ruki watched as Kai never took his gaze away from his as the metal doors closed and Kai was out of his life. Kai had gone. Was this finally the end? 

Reita instantly turned to the smaller man and took him into his arms where Ruki felt safe and loved. Ruki returned the hug instantly and felt himself being shushed by the other, hand stroking his hair as he didn't even realising he was crying. Reita was just letting him, not saying anything and just holding him. Kai scared him, but Reita soothed him. Ruki and Kai were the same: they were fire, they had such passion inside of them. And then you had Reita, who was ice. The ice to cool the fire, soothe the flame. This was why they worked so well together and why Kai wasn't the best match for him.

"Are you okay, baby?" Reita asked when Ruki seemed to have calmed down, much quicker than he even anticipated. Ruki pulled back and nodded, looking up at the other, only to have a cool touch on his cheek that he leaned into instantly. "How did he even get in?"

"I don't know. There are guards downstairs and there is CCTV, isnt there?"

"Yes, my father put it in for us." 

Ruki just shook his head and took hold of the other's hand as he laced their fingers together. "He's gone, though. He won't be back."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he knows that I love you." 

Reita's face fell and then he smiled widely. "Of course you do" he answered cheekily and he placed a kiss to Ruki's lips which the other answered earnestly. "How could you not?"

"Well, I clearly have Stockholm Syndrome." Ruki smirked up at the other before pouting innocently, seeing how Reita's eyebrow arched perfectly up.

"Is that what you call it?" 

"Of course! I'm your captive, remember? You won me." 

Reita's face dropped and Ruki knew instantly that he had hit a sore spot for the other. Reita clearly regretted everything that happened when they first met: the bet, the slap, the closet. Ruki knew that just like him staring at the marks on the closet door, Reita did the same. He would sometimes walk past the spare room in the morning to see Reita looking at the marks on the doors. "Hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that..."

"No, I deserve it. I regret everything I did to you, but I do not regret winning you." Reita spoke with such earnestly that it made Ruki's heart melt. "If someone else had won you, or you hadn't been captured by my guard, you wouldn't be here. My father would have had you killed on the spot." 

"I know, I know. I don't blame you for acting the way you did." Ruki let his own hands lift up and cup Reita's cheeks. "You weren't yourself. This is you now. This is the real you, and I love you."

"I love you too, Taka." 

"Ruki."

"You'll always be Taka to me." 

"And you'll always be home to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! The end! It's been just over two years since I started this story and I honestly never thought I'd finish this/get as much feedback as I did from you guys *hearts*
> 
> I'm at a bit of a rough patch in my life at the moment and I'm recharging my batteries and was in the right frame of mind to write and give one last chapter of this story. But, there is a sequel coming, don't worry! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and thank you so much for all your comments on this! Hopefully this ending is good enough, but I can't do anymore to this without delving into the storyline of the sequel. 
> 
> So, enjoy the happiness, for now *evil*


End file.
